


Losing Control

by Astraearose, SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: A slightly different version of Mamoru... Manga based so he is 17 and Usagi is 14 (Mature sexual content). What happens when Mamoru learns that Usagi (the girl he constantly berates himself for fantasizing about) is Sailor Moon and he brings her home to heal her. Will he be able to keep his needs in check?The consequences of one action are far reaching, both in Tokyo and in the Negaverse. Join the entire team as they deal with being superheroes, reincarnated loves, and the results of their own actions.





	1. Everybody Loves Usagi

Day 1 (Thursday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't like the happy-go-lucky annoying blonde brat. Nope not one bit. Not one little tiny bit. Not at all. He tore his gaze away from her dear sweet face… Wait! What? No. She wasn't pretty. Wasn't beautiful. Nope. He didn't like her. Didn't want to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Uh uhn! Not Chiba Mamoru! He did NOT like Tsukino Usagi!

From the corner of his eye he saw her sitting at the Sailor V game. She rarely played those games anymore. Usually she sat in a booth with the girls who seemed to have become her best friends almost overnight. And that was another thing he didn't like about Odango Atama! How was it that everyone was instantly a friend in her little world? The girl needed to learn that not everyone was safe and trustworthy.

She was wearing her school uniform. At nearly fifteen she was a blossoming rose. Her bright golden hair done up in those silly little buns that left most of her hair trailing down her shoulders. It had pooled on the floor behind her, and someone could step on it and she'd get hurt! Her cheeks were tinged pink with excitement and her blue eyes shone with joy.

HE DID NOT LIKE HER! He turned away and glared back at the offending party. Motoki just grinned at him and swiped his cloth over the counter.

"I don't!" he insisted, this time out loud.

"Yes, I believe you do." Motoki laughed.

"That's just stupid! She's too young!" Mamoru was running over the same arguments they'd had fifty times, and he was mighty frustrated.

"Barely three years your junior Mamoru. And if you aren't interested in her…" Motoki looked up with a devilish grin, knowing he had caught his friend for sure this time. "Then why have you chased away every male that has so much as spoken to her in your presence?"

Mamoru looked up, shocked and appalled at Motoki's lack of understanding. "Why?" He asked incredulously. "I'll tell you why." He leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone to his only real friend. "Because that girl has no clue when a boy is hitting on her, making a pass, trying to do things to her!" He growled. "You remember that moron who tried to kiss her!" His breath was coming in harsh pants now, anger welling in his chest as he remembered her tears shaking her whole body as he held her.

He glared at Motoki. "If I hadn't intervened…" He shook his head.

"You know," Motoki spoke up. "Sometimes I think you would step in front of a bullet for that girl."

"Wouldn't you?" Mamoru asked incredulously. "I know people think we are enemies or something, but she is special. She is so innocent. Like a child innocent. If I have to step in every once in a while…" He trailed off as he heard the girl in question giggling and spun around.

Now there was a pale boy with auburn hair standing beside Usagi. He was about her age, Mamoru assumed, and he saw Usagi look up at the boy and smile. His gut clenched. She was going to do it again. It wasn't her fault she was clueless. She had no idea just how beautiful she was inside and out. But that didn't stop Mamoru from wanting to put her over his knee and spank her for inadvertently leading boys on.

Or spank her because maybe they would both enjoy it. Ahh! What was happening to him!

But did Mamoru like her? Nope. Not one bit. Not like that. Too young. Too Naïve. Too adorable. Wait. What? Damn. He glared at the boy standing too close to the one person on the planet who could make the world bright. He would not let anyone dim that light. Not even himself.

Over the course of the three months he had known the girl he had come to see that she was special. Sure, he teased her a bit, and called her Odango Atama, but they both knew he never said anything cruel or malicious. Mostly he picked on her grades. And that seemed to be working because sometimes she would sit at the counter sipping a milkshake and working on her assignments. And she would ask for his help.

She trusted him not to hurt her. And he would never break that trust by picking her up and carrying her back to his apartment before kissing her senseless and planting himself deep, deep inside her. God! What was wrong with him! Too young. Too Young. Too Young. He practically chanted those words to himself a million times a day.

But Motoki was getting pushy. And that could lead to disaster. Because if he pushed too much Mamoru might forget all the lies he told himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oblivious to the conversation between the two high schoolers, Usagi continued to play her favorite Sailor V game. Yukio stood beside her, cheering her on. Everyone knew she was an expert at level 37, and he had come to ask for help. She walked him through the process of using the button to jump and the joystick to leap at the same time.

"Remember, you have to count to three after the monster appears. Like this, and then… Jump. Sailor V kick, and then the special move, like that. And then jump again, and then you go up the stairs here, but you have to turn to the left." She continued to the next level.

"You're the best Usagi-san!" The boy said happily. I didn't know you had to do the kick first, or that you had to go left!" He sat at the game next to hers and began to play as well.

"Not a problem. Sorry it took so long though. I don't get a lot of free time these days."

"Well, what if I were to thank you by buying you another shake." He nodded towards hers and his character died because he wasn't paying attention.

"Sure!" Usagi happily stood up, having beat all 40 levels, and together they walked to the counter.

"Did you get those math problems with the stupid square root variables?" Yukio growled under his breath. "I think you, Minako, and me are the only people in class who struggled with them!"

"I don't know them yet. I was going to Ask Matoki-onii or Mamaru-baka to help me. She nodded at the two men who looked deep in discussion. I really hate math!" she added in a whining tone.

"Oy! Odango! Stop whining. Get out your book and show me the problem."

"Thanks Mamoru-baka!"

"Usagi-san, why do you call each other names? Is he your big brother or something?"

Usagi hummed happily as she climbed onto the stool. "Nope. I guess you could call him my friend. But we're fighting friends. We pick on each other… a lot sometimes. But it's just 'cause it's fun!" She turned her thousand-watt smile on the boy and he gulped. She sure was pretty.

"Could we get a couple shakes. Chocolate?" Yukio asked Motoki.

"Not chocolate for Odango. She already had chocolate. Now it's strawberry." Mamoru corrected as he pulled the book Usagi had put on the counter towards him. "What page?"

"117," Yukio responded. "Hey Motoki-san, did you know Usagi can beat level 37? She taught me! I'm gonna beat it for sure now!"

Motoki smiled as he handed them their shakes. "Yeah, she beat that three weeks after it came out. Her and all our girls can beat those games, even when it takes forever for everyone else." Motoki laughed, remembering how little Ami had beat the game on her first try by analyzing Usagi's movements. The girl had never even played a video game before that day.

"Your girls?" Yukio was confused.

"Yeah, Usagi's friends. I've kinda adopted them as kid sisters"

"Cool! I wish I had a sister. All I got is my stupid pest of a brother!"

Neither noticed that Usagi and Mamoru had their heads together, no longer paying attention to them. Mamoru walked her through several problems, helping less and less each time, until Usagi could do the problems on her own. It was their special technique. And when she finished a problem correctly without help he closed the book and pulled out a Hershey's Kiss.

"Yay!" squealed the girl as she took off the wrapper and popped the chocolate in her mouth. Mamoru had to look away. He hated when Motoki brought up his feelings (that he didn't have!) for the girl. It only made him realize that on some level he wanted to take her home, strip her naked, and fill her to the brim with his sperm. He shuddered, thinking how horrified she would be if she ever learned the truth.

After Yukio left and Usagi had finished her homework, she leaned over the bar to Motoki. "Hey Motoki, when is Reika getting back?"

"Next Sunday at six." He smiled, thinking about his long-distance girlfriend, who would be back from Africa very soon. "Why?"

"Oh, cause the other day when I was out at the Juban shopping center I saw they put in a new restaurant. I thought you should take her there. It's so romantic. And then you have to walk her home and hold her hand!" Usagi giggled, looking a little mischievous. "Then you have to kiss her." Mamoru hid his surprise as the young girl blushed red to her hair-line. He didn't know Usagi ever thought about kissing.

"That's a great idea Usagi! Are the other girls coming out tonight?"

"Nope!" Usagi hummed a little tune under her breath. It sounded vaguely familiar to Mamoru, but he couldn't place it. "They're all busy tonight! But Minako has a date tomorrow, and we're going to be sleeping over at the Shrine after that."

"Who is she seeing?" Motoki asked. He didn't really like the thought of Minako or any of the others dating a boy he hadn't approved of.

"You've met him. It's Bradley, that boy from America. I don't like him much. Yukio told me he said he's gotten to third base, and I don't want him touching Mina-chan like that." Usagi sighed heavily. "I tried to tell her, but she didn't want to talk about it, so us girls are going to keep an eye on her. We've even found black clothes so we can blend in."

"Get Mina-chan to bring him here." Mamoru ordered quietly.

"That's great! Thanks Mamoru-baka!" Impulsively Usagi jumped off her stool and hugged him. Mamoru was very careful not to move. He was afraid if he hugged her back he would start kissing her. "I have to go, or I'll be late for dinner!" And without another word she threw her bag over her shoulder and tore out of Crown Arcade at a break-neck pace.

She couldn't let him know just how much she wanted him to be more than a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki looked over at Mamoru, who looked completely stunned. "What's wrong?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THIRD BASE!" Mamoru stood quickly and paced back and forth behind the stools that lined the counter. "She shouldn't know about that stuff. She's just a kid!"

His mind was racing. He had to remind himself repeatedly that she was too young, or he would carry her off like a cave-man and take her again and again, planting his babies in her. His hormones were barely under control around the tiny blonde. His only defense was denial, and he was clinging to it as strongly as he could.

"Mamoru, she's not little. She's a teenager and teenager's know these things." Motoki frowned when Mamoru growled at him.

He looked up at his friend. "She shouldn't know…"

Motoki could very nearly read his friend's mind. He knew, though no one else did, about Mamoru's secret life, as the caped superhero Tuxedo Kamen. He also knew that though Mamoru denied it vehemently, he wanted nothing more than to claim Usagi as his own. It was obvious, both to him, and to Usagi's friends, that the two were more than friends, more than just attracted to each other. They were in the midst of falling in love.

He had to mentally congratulate his friend too. He hadn't been very controlled when he first started dating Reika, and it had almost caused them to break up because he tried to move too fast. Unfortunately, he didn't think Mamoru could hold out much longer. And as for Usagi... he saw the way she looked at the black-haired teen when she thought no one was watching.

He waited out the pacing for several minutes before Mamoru was calm enough to sit again. The younger crowd had all left the arcade, and slowly it was filling with high school and college students. Most of those ignored the games and merely wanted pizza and burgers as there weren't many restaurants that served American food in the Juban District of Tokyo.

"Calm down Mamoru-san!" Motoki handed him a fresh cup of coffee. "She probably barely understands what it means," he lied. "If she was told someone said it, then she probably asked her friends. Remember, this is the girl who is saving her first kiss. She isn't going to do something stupid."

Mamoru was calmer after listening to Motoki. His friend was right, but it didn't help as much as he would like. His mind wandered as he sipped at a new cup of coffee. He pictured the day he could finally marry the girl of his dreams, and their wedding night when he could release her hair from it's Odango buns and run his fingers through it.


	2. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual contact  
> Note: I just have to warn you that in this particular fic there are some serious thoughts on Mamoru's part that he has to contend with. He makes a choice to ignore something he probably shouldn't here because he wants something, and the consequences are far reaching.

Day 2 (Friday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2:14 in the morning when Usagi's communicator went off. Ami's voice came over the line. "Hey, Youma in the park… again!"

Usagi sat up quickly, grabbed her brooch and moon stick off the nightstand and slipped out her window. Though her bedroom was on the second floor, Usagi landed lightly on the ground and took off running. She was the closest. Now that she was awake she could feel the miasma that she always did when a Youma was created.

She lived closest to the park where many of the attacks happened. She wondered, for the millionth time, why they always seemed to come out at night. And why did they always choose the park? Maybe there was a portal there. If there was, should the team use it to get to the Dark Kingdom, or perhaps try to permanently close the portal?

She had only been Sailor Moon for about three months, and though her skills were improving, as were her grades (thanks to Mamoru), she still didn't understand why she had been named leader of the Senshi. She wasn't as smart as Ami, as strong as Mokoto, as brave as Minako, or as wise as Rei.

She did have her talents too, but mostly they involved being nice. How was that supposed to defeat the Dark Kingdom? What, was she just supposed to sweetly ask Queen Beryl to stop sending monsters into their world to steal energy from innocent people?

She reached the park in under three minutes, already transformed and ready to fight. Because there were no victims nearby, she took a moment to size up the situation. It might be better to skip the speech and attack from where she was. She lifted her wand and cried out, "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The attack hit the Youma and bounced off a hard shell. It looked like a cross between a woman and a crab. The monster turned and started for her, tossing broken shells at her as it moved forward. The shards tore up the earth around her, and she lunged out of the way. She could see a soft spot just under the chin of the Youma and lifted her wand for a second try.

"MOON HEAL- "

She was cut off by another round of shells launching straight at her. This time there were too many to dodge either way. She closed her eyes and was scooped up by Tuxedo Kamen. He pulled her in tight to his body and jumped for the nearest tree, his cloak now wrapped around her.

"Thanks Tuxedo Kamen!" she breathed.

God he was cute. She always felt drawn to him, like he was familiar. She let out a hiss when he stood her on a branch a moment later. A shell had dug into the muscle of her thigh. She bent down and tore it out, and blood dripped down her leg and into her boots. By this time Mars had arrived and was attacking non-stop. There was no effect because the attacks bounced off the shell.

"Mars! You have to hit the soft spot on the neck!" She screamed over the sounds of battle. Mercury arrived then, and instantly sent her attack of freezing bubbles which stuck one of the pointed claws to the dewy grass. Mars launched another attack, this time where Sailor Moon had told her.

Sailor Moon jumped down out of the tree with a wince. She waited for Sailor Mars' attack to strike.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Finally, the attack hit the right spot and the Youma disintegrated into a pile of billowy ash. She moved forward, seeing Sailors Venus and Jupiter walking towards the others, and joined them.

"Great job guys!" she called out as she got close. "Hey Mercury, I have a riddle for you." When the blue haired Senshi nodded, Sailor Moon continued. "Why are there so many attacks at the park? I was thinking about it on my way here. Do you think there might be a portal nearby? And if so, how do we find it. And if we find it, do we use it or close it?"

"HOLY SHIT MOON!" Mars looked at the small blonde leader with a heavy dose of respect. "I know people assume that you aren't very smart, but I think you are! You always think of the strangest things, but in a good way. Why didn't any of us think of that?" She turned to look at the other Senshi.

"Wow! Good question." Mercury pulled her computer out and hummed under her breath as she started searching for information.

"I have a question." The voice of Tuxedo Kamen came out of the darkness, startling everyone but Sailor Moon. She could have pointed at him a mile away by now, since she had become aware that he was drawn to battle by a bond with her she had focused on it and trained herself to recognize the feeling, until she was as aware of him as he was of her.

After the other four girls shrieked and Sailor Moon turned, Tuxedo Kamen continued. "If we are talking about a portal in the park, does it necessarily mean that it is always open? I don't know if you've noticed, but attacks in the park seem to happen mostly at night. The ones in the shopping district tend to happen around the time people are leaving school or work. Do portals maybe work like revolving doors, only open for a short period every so often?"

Sailor Moon tilted her head to the side, obviously considering his question. Mars spluttered a little, and the others, except Mercury, looked a little dazed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I think we need to talk to Luna and Artemis. See what they remember from the Moon Kingdom. It could be that portals like that were used a lot back then." Sailor Moon tapped a finger to her lips and bent to scratch the wound on her leg without thinking. She hissed in pain and instantly every eye was drawn to the gash. "Don't freak guys. It's not that bad."

Sailor Mars was already on her knees in front of Sailor Moon. She pulled out a piece of white cloth and tied it around her leg gently, but with enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Well," said Ami. "I think we need a neutral location to meet and discuss this. Maybe tomorrow night if there isn't another attack. We can bring the guardians, and it will give me some time to research."

"It has to be after eleven." Sailor Venus tossed her hair. "I have a date tomorrow, remember?"

"I can make it," assured Tuxedo Kamen, still worrying about the wound on Sailor Moon's thigh. It looked nasty and he didn't know if they had accelerated healing like he did. However, theirs was a very fragile partnership, and he didn't want to worry the girls by asking. He turned with a brief wave and jumped into a tree, disappearing like a shadow on a moonless night. He didn't notice one Senshi watching his invisible path.

Sailor Moon fanned her face. He was just as attractive as Mamoru. Though, to be honest, it was Mamoru she wanted. She couldn't have a relationship with someone's secret identity. It would be too weird. But she also couldn't justify putting her secret crush in danger. It was the only reason she hadn't already begged him to kiss her. She was, unfortunately for him, falling head over heels for the older teen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi struggled getting out of bed the next morning. She had arrived home and cleaned her wound, throwing some gauze over it so she didn't get blood on her sheets. Thankfully her homework was done, and she had made her lunch the night before. She barely had time for a minute in the shower before she dressed and rebandaged the long, jagged cut.

She gathered her things and tore out of the house as though running to battle. The last thing she needed was to be late and get detention. Her track record had gotten better over the last few months, and her grades were improving, but Haruka-sensei had a long memory, and she didn't like tardiness. Unfortunately she was limping, which was slowing her down.

As often happened when she turned the corner out of the more residential neighborhood, she slammed into a human wall in the form of Mamoru-baka.

"Hey Odango Atama! Watch where you're …" Mamoru trailed off seeing a line of blood slipping down her thigh and onto the sidewalk. "Holy crap! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing. Gotta go!" Usagi tried to get up and run by him but groaned and fell back down. Mamoru was kneeling next to her and pulled the bandage away before she could stop him. "I uh, ran into something sharp," Usagi lied unconvincingly.

But Mamoru didn't even hear her. He knew that wound. He had seen it the night before. It was jagged and rough where the shell of the Youma had dug about an inch deep and three inches long into her thigh, tearing the muscles.

Without saying a word, Mamoru picked Usagi up and started carrying her. His mind raced with the knowledge that she was Sailor Moon. His little, fragile, innocent Usagi regularly fought monsters and faced off with the generals of the Dark Kingdom. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he'd thought. He sighed. It was easier to resist her if he though of her as young and innocent.

"Earth to Mamoru-baka! Are you there? I'm going to be late for school!" Usagi was panicked, worried that he might tell someone she was injured. She couldn't explain away every injury. Even a klutz like her couldn't possibly be hurt as often as she was.

"You aren't going to school today. I'll call you out." Mamoru answered absently. "I'm going to take you back to my place and fix you up."

Usagi stopped fighting him then. If he wasn't going to bring her to a hospital she would rather have help with the wound. She wasn't feeling well this morning, and now, looking down at it, she noticed that the edges had turned an angry red color. The skin for an inch in every direction of the cut felt hot and achy. She was very glad to get help.

A minute later Mamoru carried her inside a tall apartment building and went straight into the elevator. His whole world had crashed around his ears, and he didn't like it. He had always assumed Sailor Moon and the others were older, maybe his own age. He understood now it had to be a glamour like his own.

How had he not noticed that Usagi and Sailor Moon had the exact same eyes, hair color, and even hair style? Or that they both tended to have klutz attacks and get a bit whiney. Although those were getting better as she learned to trust and rely on herself. He didn't have to save her every battle anymore. And if Usagi was Sailor Moon…

Ami had to be Mercury. She was one of the smartest girls out there, and no one else had that blue hair. Which meant Rei was Mars. Makoto was obviously Jupiter, and little Minako was Venus.

How had he been so blind? How had he not noticed all the similarities? And especially the way that he was drawn to both Sailor Moon and Usagi. There was one other person in his life with those same attributes, and that made him wonder. Was Usagi also... the princess?

He handed Usagi the key and once she had unlocked the door and pushed it slightly, he used his hip to open it the rest of the way, and then his foot to close it. He didn't even bother removing his shoes but walked straight to the couch and set her down so was lying flat on her back.

After calling her out of school, Mamoru walked to the couch and knelt beside Usagi. He put his hands on either side of the cut and willed her to be healed. The power rose up inside of him, making him feel very warm for a moment, and he concentrated the heat into his hands, pushing his will at the wound. Bright golden sparks moved over the cut and within a minute her skin was unblemished. After lifting his palms off her skin, he made a motion with his right hand and gave her a thorn-less rose.

"Oh, my God!" Usagi squealed. "It makes so much sense! That's why I always know where you are!" It wasn't the reaction Mamoru had been expecting. He had been prepared for recriminations and hostility. Instead she just seemed excited and possibly happy to find out who he was.

"Okay, I have to know. Do you want me to keep your secret from the others?"

"It doesn't really matter now. I've already figured out who they are. Wasn't hard as soon as I knew you were Sailor Moon, and I trust them. I knew that cut was worse than you were letting on! It was getting infected."

Usagi bowed her head, feeling contrite. She had just wanted to go home and sleep. She hadn't meant to worry him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru was still in a state of shock. That's why he let it happen. That had to be the reason. He wouldn't have allowed it any other way. His brain had gone on autopilot, and his mouth took over. Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned over her on the couch and kissed her gently. He made small, tiny little kisses, and then deepened it into one long, sweet kiss, before pulling back.

Her eyes had glazed, and somehow her hands were in his hair, and she pulled him back down to her for another kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue across her lips and she gasped. He took advantage, plundering her mouth. He moved one hand to her belly, feeling her warmth just under her top. He was a teenager after all.

When she tentatively pushed her tongue into his own mouth he sucked on it. He groaned, his cock rising, and his hand slid up her tiny waist to her breast, the shirt now covering his hand and arm. She had a silky bra on and he rubbed her through the fabric, flicking his thumb back and forth over her nipple. He throbbed painfully.

He was going to bury himself so deep inside her she wouldn't know where he ended, and she began. He was going to spread her legs wide and take her soft and slow, and then hard and fast over and over again and he would fill her up with his cum and she would swell with his baby and…. WAIT WHAT!?

He pulled away, regretfully and rested his forehead on hers. He had been planning on taking her virginity right here on this couch… and, had he been thinking about getting her pregnant? What was wrong with him!? He would have to use a condom with her. EVERY SINGLE TIME! Unless she was on the pill... If she was on the pill he could indulge in his fantasies of her to his hearts content.

She must be on the pill, he reasoned. She's a teenager. He remembered Motoki trying to convince him that she was more mature than he wanted to think. So she probably was on the pill. Part of him hoped she wasn't so he had an excuse to marry her early. He bent his head to the love of his life and kissed her. He deliberately didn't ask her, deciding on the spot that he would rather not know if she was.

He dropped kisses along her cheek and then her neck, nibbling gently here and there as he moved the cup of her bra off her breast. She moaned as he gently pinched the nipple, and her back arched off the couch. He moved over and lifted her shirt so he could clamp his mouth over that little peak, while stripping the other nipple bare for his fingers.

Her back arched. Her legs opened and closed, and her hands speared into his hair, holding him close. He growled, knowing she was enjoying everything he was doing to her. She made little mewling noises as he nipped her and suckled. He grew even harder, almost painfully so.

And then, somehow, he was on the couch, kneeling between her legs, and her breasts were in his hands as he lost himself in kissing her. Control snapped, gone in an instant, and he was stripping her underwear from her thighs, and pressing his fingers into the soft crease between her legs, slipping up and down over her slit before he took her nub between his fingers and pinched lightly. She bucked up off the couch and he did it again.

She was thrashing and moaning under him, and he pulled his pants and boxers down just far enough to get inside her. "This will hurt for just a second," he admitted and waited for her to look at him before he slid in, a little at a time.

He thrust hard enough to break that virgin barrier. She cried out in pain, but he caught the sound with a kiss, holding still so she could adjust to his size. For several long minutes he held her and stroked her hair. "It will pass," he promised, playing with her peaked nipples to excite her again. He waited until she was moaning and moving under him before he pulled back and slid gently into her again.

Never had he imagined it could be so wonderful. Her body clamped around him, holding him as though it didn't want to let him go. She grew more wet with each thrust, and he groaned with the pure joy of being connected to her.

He took her slowly, dragging out each motion until she was whining, and only then did he increase his pace. Oh, he was going to make her cum all over him. He focused on her clit, and each time he slid home, he pinched and she moaned. Her hips were moving against his now, thrashing up and down, and he pinched her clit a little harder.

He felt the walls of her pussy convulsing around him and slammed home again and again as she came. Indulging himself in fantasy, he released torrents of hot sticky seed into her waiting womb and pictured them rushing deep inside. He wanted to marry her, wanted her carrying his child, wanted to take her when she was hugely pregnant with his baby.

He collapsed down on top of her with a sigh, and in moments had drifted away into pleasant dreams of taking her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi watched Mamoru's eyes drift closed as he rested his head on her breast. He looked so sweet and innocent in sleep. Never had she imagined that his bringing her here would lead to this. She'd enjoyed it, though it had been slightly painful.

She just wished she'd been more prepared. She hadn't known what to do, where to touch. It had seemed as though it was all about her. And she still wasn't even sure how it had happened. One minute they were talking, and the next he was kissing the daylights out of her. She'd had no idea her body could respond like that.

As much as she had enjoyed it, the speed at which their relationship had just changed had terrified her. She'd always thought that they might date for a while, hold hands, kiss a few times... and then, after a while, when they were both ready, they could take that step.

It wasn't that she hadn't imagined being with him like that. She had. Often. She'd had wonderful dreams of them getting married and her having his babies and them buying a cute little house together. But everything had moved so fast it was scary. She still wasn't sure she was ready for all of this.

Mamoru let out a tiny snore and she suppressed a giggle. Her own eyes felt heavy, and the exhaustion that had followed her doggedly finally began to wash over her. She fell into sleep, still intimately connected with her new lover, dreaming dreams of marriage and babies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His dick felt so good. It was hot, as though buried in a tight little pussy. He moaned, moving a little, enjoying the sensation as the tiny channel sucked at his cock. He felt so wonderful, moving a little faster. He began to slam his hips into that tight heat, taking it hard and fast, in a wild rhythm. This was the best dream he'd ever had. He forced his cock deeper, pressing hard at the end of each thrust. 

Usagi was moaning and crying out for him, and he knew if he fucked her hard enough, took her over and over again, he would fill her with his cum and plant his baby in her. It was becoming an obsession. His hands went to her nipples and he twisted and tweaked them. He'd had dreams of her so many times, but this felt better than ever.

He wanted her so bad. In this dream he wanted to take her rough, so he did. His fingers digging into the tiny hips under him, with bruising strength. He was slamming into her now. 

"Gonna do it," he muttered. "Gonna do it." He just knew this time he was going to get her pregnant. He lost himself in her, slamming deep and hard, bruising her cervix and his cock. He grunted and heard a moaning cry and that was all it took to lose himself deep inside his dream Usagi.

Until he heard Usagi crying for real, and woke up.


	3. The First Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Contact

Day 2 (Friday)  
Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still lying on the couch, with her crushed deep into the cushions underneath him. He stared down at her in horror, seeing her grimace of pain and her tear-streaked cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" He sat up, pulling out of her and a rush of semen tinged pink with her blood poured out onto the cushion. He moved to the end of the couch and pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and I was dreaming, and I hurt you! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" And he held the crying girl in his arms, rocking them both back and forth as he poured out his grief and shame.

When both had calmed he carried her to the bathroom. He started a bath in the large tub and stripped them both. He settled her in front of him and, using a soft cloth, gently cleaned her. She still hadn't spoken since he had hurt her.

"Usako," he breathed and she looked up, startled. "Please Usako, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never be that rough again." He moved her so that she was leaving up against his chest. "Please Usako... can you forgive me?"

"Mamo... Mamo-chan?" Her voice was shaky and she sniffled once. "You scared me," she finally admitted.

"I'm so sorry my little Odango. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He drained the tub, wrapped her in a large towel, and carried her to his bed. He dried her carefully and then kissed every inch of her he could reach before spreading her thighs gently and closing his mouth over her little nub. He was gentle with her, using his fingers, but barely any pressure, then curled them inside her to rub the spongy sweet-spot he had read about. He ran his fingers in a circle over the fleshy pleasure center, while he licked and nipped at her clit. Now she was shaking and moaning, her hips lifting up her sweet little pussy and pressing it hard into his face.

"More... harder," she moaned.

He added more pressure inside and out and within a few seconds she was screaming, falling apart in his arms. The sound shocked him, and he realized she hadn't orgasmed their first... or second... time. He gentled his movements but continued until her orgasm had faded completely. She would be extra sensitive now. He lifted his face, swiping at it with the back of his hand, and got onto his knees.

"Do you want me to stop now?" his voice was quiet but filled with need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi was torn. She had not expected any of this to happen. She had been surprised and afraid when he had suddenly gotten so physical, but her body had responded with a resounding "YES!" And then they had fallen asleep and when she woke up he was being so rough it hurt her insides, especially her belly and she didn't understand why. But then he had been so sweet and gentle and washed her and done sweet things to her.

She looked to where his... thing... was hard and it looked painful. She couldn't make him hurt by telling him to stop. It wouldn't be right. She wasn't sure she actually wanted this. She was falling in love with him, but he had received her first kiss and her virginity in the same day. She had felt so helpless and unable to say no. She stared at him for another second, seeing it jump.

"It's okay, but gentle please." He sighed in relief and she felt good about her decision. She didn't want him hurting.

"I love you Usako," he murmured, and then he was kissing her gently on the mouth and she opened for him, feeling more natural about it now. He pressed inside her so slow and gentle that it didn't hurt much at all. Her insides felt a little raw, but it made her feel him more, every bit of him. The mushroomed head slipped inside and into her, and he pushed slowly until he was all the way inside. He continued to move in an easy, gentle manner, laying over her and kissing her the whole time.

Her body started to respond again, her hips lifting automatically up and down to meet him. He sped up a little, but stayed gentle, and she felt that strange tingling in her belly that meant she was going to explode. He moved faster and faster, but she could tell he was focused on making sure she felt no pain. And then her whole body shook as that strange feeling washed over her, and she saw bursts of light behind her eyelids and a rushing tingle from inside her and on that thing he liked to play with on her girl parts. It was so good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru put all his effort into keeping control. He felt her orgasm around him and went into his thoughts to push himself over the edge instead of ramming into her. He focused all his thoughts on his favorite erotic dreams. Making her, and only her of all the females on the planet, pregnant. He wanted to see her swell with child. Not just any child. It had to be his, and it had to be soon. He focused on what she would look like with a slightly rounded belly and breasts that swelled and expanded.

He focused, but was careful to keep his body under control. He sat up on his knees and played with her clit, wondering if she would be more responsive if she was pregnant. He had read that many woman craved sex during the first trimester, and he wanted to see her that way.

He felt her legs quivering around him, and her walls tightening. She was his. She belonged with him forever. He was going to marry her and give her babies and love her forever. Her pussy clenched hard as she shook with another orgasm, and with a cry of "Usako!" he released himself inside her.

He gently pulled out of her and collapsed on his back beside her, turning her so that she was laying against his chest, tucked under his arm. "I love you," he whispered. The two fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What the hell was that beeping!? It was driving him crazy. He lifted his head, and looked down at Usagi. She was snoring, her mouth open on his chest, a little line of drool coming out. It was so cute he chuckled. The beeping had stopped, but now it started again, sounding slightly different. What the hell was that?

"Usagi?" He shook her. "Hey, Usagi, wake up. Something is beeping." Finally she lifted her head blearily and looked at him. Then she sat bolt upright and raced for the bathroom where most of her clothing still lay.

"Hello?" She said.

"Moon where the hell have you been!? Are you okay? What's going on? You weren't in school and they said Chiba checked you out. Why are you with Mamoru?"

"Um, my leg was infected. So he brought me to his house and fixed it."

"Damn girl! I knew it was worse that you let on. I really should have gone home with you and cleaned it."

"It's okay, its better now. All healed."

"That's fast!" the other girl sounded like Rei. He had thought she teased Usagi a lot, but she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it was. Oops." There was a click as though she had dropped something small on the bathroom tiles, and then he heard a small tinny scream coming through the speaker.

"USAGI!" Rei sounded really upset. "Did that man, no that MONSTER touch you? You're naked!"

"It's not like that Rei, I promise."

"Meeting. Temple. One hour." And the voice disappeared.

He heard Usagi sigh and the shuffle of her clothing being put back on. He stood and started to get dressed as well. When she didn't come back into the room he went to look for her. He found her leaning on the bathroom sink staring into the mirror. Without a word he picked up his hairbrush and started fixing her buns. He remembered how he had done that after they were married. It had been one of the things she liked most. She used to say it comforted her.

Wait... Married?!

For a second he shook his head in confusion. He clearly remembered a simple ceremony. They had married in secret, a joint wedding where his Shittenou had also married her Senshi. They had gone to Venus for the weddings and honeymoons. He remembered splashing around in a pool where the water was pink and there had been these strange flowers that had made him go completely crazy with lust.

She had been Serenity then, and he had been Endymion.

"Are you remembering too?" Her voice broke the silence as he finished the second bun and ran the brush through the long tails of hair to straighten them.

"Yes. I remember our wedding and honeymoon, and I remember brushing your hair just like this. You're Princess Serenity from my dreams."

"And you're my Prince Endymion."

Suddenly he felt a mixture of sadness, horror, and longing. "The Shittenou..." His voice trailed off with a sob and she turned to gather him in her arms, giving him comfort. "They were turned... they betrayed us, but they didn't want to. They were... tortured?"

"It's okay. We know who they are now, and we will save them. I promise we will find a way."

He broke down as he hadn't in a long time. He knew where his men were. They had been taken and turned again. He sobbed into her shoulder. His generals, his friends, had been tortured and made evil, not once, but twice.

"Usako... I need you." Mamoru's face was pressed into her neck, and though his tears were drying, he was so desperately sad. His heart was breaking at the reminder of his Shittenou, and what they had been through... how they had been forced to follow Beryl. "Please."

She hugged him tighter. Her insides hurt, and she didn't know how much more she could handle, but she murmured an assent. He reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. "Please gentle though... It really hurts down there."

"You're hurting?" When she nodded he felt guilty, but he needed her, so he gently cupped her sex and gold sparks flew as he healed her. "Better?" Another nod, and a smile.

"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'll be open to you this time."

He kissed her, gratefully. The Soul-Bonding required both people to be not only willing to copulate, but also be mentally open to one another and emotionally attached to one another. He had taken her by surprise, and then he'd unintentionally hurt her. The third time... well, she had seemed to enjoy it more, but he had seen the struggle on her face before she'd answered him.

He sighed. "It's my fault. I cant seem to control myself around you, and I scared and probably upset you. I keep having all these thoughts and I just get so excited."

"It's okay." She giggled when he picked her up.

"To bed wench!" He tossed her onto the mattress and growling playfully, followed her down, nipping at her bottom lip. She giggled again, and it lit up his world. Once he'd undressed her, he kissed his way down her body, stopping for just a moment at her belly wishing she wasn't on the pill and that she was fertile today.

"I want to marry you Usako!" He moaned and slipped a finger into her, slowly twisting it to hit the right spot, and sucked her clit hard, biting down just a little, and stimulating the captured tip with his tongue.

"Y-you do?" Usagi smiled at him, then moaned as he made her hips jump in pleasure. She groaned as he rubbed inside her. "I want to marry you too," she sighed. She clenched around his finger as she came. "Please! I need you now!"

He moved back up her body, and in one swift movement, impaled her with his erection. She was so tight, so hot... He saw the glow starting, heard the sweet music, felt the warm rush of wind over them. A small dome crystalized over them, a mix of gold and silver light, their crystals joining them together in an even stronger Soul-Bonding than most could know.

He began to feel her need in his head. She needed it faster, so he gave her faster. She needed harder, so he gave her harder. She needed his lips on her nipples... so he pressed her breasts together until her nipples touched and sucked both into his mouth. He was so acutely attuned to her every need. She wanted his thumb on her clit, and he gave it to her. The closer she got to orgasm, the more he could feel.

He knew when she began to feel his own needs too. He needed her to wrap her legs around him, and she did. He needed her to hold him close, run her fingers through his hair, and she was right there. He needed her to tilt her hips. She moved automatically.

As if he was in her body and his own he could feel both ends of the stimulation. Penetrating, and being penetrated, Sucking, or being suckled. His mind flew off to his own fantasy, because if ever there was a perfect moment to fill her with child, this would be it. He wasn't sure it was possible, but he imagined it was, and so when she flew over the edge, he followed, bellowing as he filled her to the brim.

He didn't see the wave of golden light fly from himself into her, or the wave of silver light flow from her into him. He barely felt the ribbons wrapping around them, tightening and pulling them closer and closer. The music hit a crescendo, the light became a bright nimbus around the two of them.

Memories flooded them. Knowledge of how to access their individual powers, access the transformations of their old lives, and even how to save the Shittenou. It was overwhelming and he collapsed with the onslaught, the two of them closing their eyes and holding on as the ribbons of light circled and circled around their bodies, sinking deeper and deeper until their souls healed, connected fully again at last.


	4. Changes

Day 2 (Friday)  
Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You realize their memories will come back now too right?" Mamoru asked as he pulled up in front of the temple. They were late. Almost an hour late, but the bonding had been more complex than they remembered. "If they haven't already, that is."

"I know. I wish I could spare them the pain until we have their soulmates in front of them. I do hope it's a slower process for them. It hurt my head getting it all at once like that."

He climbed out of the car and walked around to help her. She practically pulled him up the steps and then into the meeting room where the other Senshi were gathered. "Hi. Sorry we're late. I know you have to go soon Minako, but we got sidetracked and..." she trailed off, noticing the girls were busy glaring at Mamoru. She stepped in front of him.

"Did he make you...?" Asked Ami in a small voice. Usagi's head came up in shock.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. "No. He would have stopped if I said no, and it's not like that! We're..." but she didn't get to finish.

"Yes, but did he actually ask you if you wanted to..." Rei trailed off too.

"What is wrong with you people!? He's my husband for crying out loud. Okay, maybe not technically in this life yet, but Endymion and I were married before, and if I'd wanted him to stop you know very well I would have transformed and pulled out my tiara! I mean come on!"

The girls were staring at her, open mouthed.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Shouted Rei. She seemed a little shocked and a lot angry.

"No, the memories came back at the same time."

"What memories? I don't understand. Why would you tell him about your secret identity?" Makoto didn't sound angry, just confused.

"I didn't. He knew when he saw where I got hurt, and then he did his golden spark healing thingie, and then we started kissing, and then more stuff happened and then there was this dream issue and then stuff happened again and then we got the memories and then Rei saw me naked and then we remembered some upsetting stuff and he was sad, and then the soul-bond happened. Then we rushed over here so Minako could go on her date but you guys accused him of rape and me of spilling our secret, except he saw last night where I got hit and he saw it today and he KNEW who I was and I wouldn't just tell some random joe-shmo, I mean come on, he's my husband and if you guys cant-MMph. Mmmphh."

"Sorry," Mamoru said from over her shoulder. "Maybe I should explain?" The girls nodded thankfully.

"Okay, first, I'm Tuxedo Mask." Gasps and startled screams filled the room for a moment.

"Second, in our past lives, Serenity was the princess on the moon and the holder of the Silver Crystal. I was the prince of earth, Endymion, and holder of the Golden Crystal. You were her guardians. I also had four guardians, who you were married to... I was married to Serenity, and for a while everyone was happy." He sighed, thinking again about how they were going to rescue his men.

"Then Beryl," he continued, 'who was a princess in one of the lower kingdoms, and who was jealous of Serenity, believed she and I were supposed to be married for some strange reason, so she let Metallia loose, and with her power she mind-controlled the people on Earth and poured dark energy into my Shittenou, turning them into the Dark Generals." He closed his eyes in pain for a moment, remembering them.

"Last night my Usako was injured, and during our morning faceplant I saw the injury, which was getting infected because someone," he glared at Usagi and got a sheepish smile in return, "didn't properly care for it last night. I have the ability to heal, so that's what I did." He smiled at the girls and pulled Usagi closer.

"Now because I have secretly been in love with her for months now, and because she secretly loved me too, when things got a little out of control, we didn't stop them. Our Soul-Bond was formed when we were both open to each other, and now we have a plan to rescue your husbands."

He swiped his hands as if to congratulate himself on a job well-done. "Now. Minako, I understand the guy you plan on seeing tonight has bragged about getting to third base with another girl. I intend to talk to him before he takes you out, or I will not stop Usagi and the others in their plan to spy on you. I mean, if you want four girls in black clothing following you around all night, I'm sure they'd be willing. It's your choice."

He had changed from one topic to another almost as quickly as Usagi and everyone was staring at him, then at her, then at him, then at her again, as though they had both gone completely insane.

Luna cleared her throat. "Okay then, Minako. Um, go get ready for your date. Mamoru and Usagi will meet you at the arcade. The rest of you girls, please clean up this mess. We can discuss all of this later. Maybe by then Mamo-Usa or Usa-Mamo, or whoever these two are now, can slow down their speech enough for humans to understand. Shoo! Now, Usagi, Mamoru... please walk with me for a moment."

The two followed her outside and Usagi picked her up as they walked around the Shrine. "So, you've found my princess, and the crystal." She finally said.

"Yes." Mamoru agreed, "though to be fair, we had no clue that it would happen. I got a little carried away..." He trailed off flushing. This was the girl's guardian after all.

He started to think back over their past and suddenly he understood some of his own urges a little better. His need to impregnate his Soul-Bonded wasn't just a fetish, it was a need. In the days of the Millennial Kingdom, Endymion and Serenity had been told to produce an heir as quickly as possible to save the kingdom from destruction.

It didn't make his urge to procreate dwindle knowing this. He peered at Usagi as she cuddled the black cat. No, he wanted her pregnant for his own selfish reasons too. Because he wanted her to be his forever, and he wanted forever to start right now. He wanted to see her in every stage of her life, in every stage of pregnancy, in every stage of learning. Hell, he just wanted to be with her forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru stood quietly beside the table, waiting long enough for Minako to sit with Usagi before nodding his head to the boy. He headed to the break room, the boy on his heels, and Motoki following the kid closely. He felt a little hypocritical for the speech he was about to give. After all he and Usagi hadn't been dating when he's taken her virginity. But, he countered to himself, I'd already planned on marrying the girl...

He cleared his throat. "Now, you're Bradley... from America, from what I understand."

The boy nodded. "Yes Chiba-san."

Motoki took over. "In America, customs may be a little different than they are here. For instance, respect. Here, respecting others and putting their needs before your own is very important." He looked the boy in the eye.

"We understand," Mamoru interjected, "that you have claimed to get to 'third-base' with a girl. Do you understand what that would do to her reputation, to her family's honor? Do you understand that because of this claim, Minako's friends are worried to let you be alone with her?"

Mamoru's gut clenched as he thought about what would happen to Usagi's reputation if people knew what he had done with her earlier.

"Not just them," added Motoki. "Here are your rules for dating Minako. You will ask her permission before you touch her. It is her right to refuse, and you will act respectfully if she does so. When you have finished your date, you will bring her back here, where Mamoru and I will be waiting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir. I mean, Hie Furuhata-san."

"Good," Mamoru said. "Now, she tends to like chocolate, she's allergic to mango. and will eat almost anything. She loves teddy-bears, and flowers, and her favorite color is orange. I suggest a funny movie, or a romantic comedy. Scary movies just annoy her, and you wont get a cuddle. But put her in front of a sappy love scene she might put her head on your shoulder."

"Um... Okay." The boy seemed a bit confused.

"Oh!" Motoki thought of something. "If you want, they're doing that carnival all weekend. You could take her there... Just don't be surprised if she wins the prizes for herself. She's got great aim... almost as good as Usagi-chan."

"Um... I thought maybe you guys hated me... But now you're being nice."

"Not hate. We disapprove of a choice you made. But you won't make that same choice again, will you? I saw it in your eyes, you understood what you had done." Mamoru put a hand on his shoulder. "Bradley, moving to a strange country at your age can be difficult, and you probably said those things hoping to fit in. In America that might have worked, but not in Japan. In public we don't tend to talk like that. Behind closed doors, with people you trust, then it's okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bradley actually thought they were great," Minako told the girls. "He was terrified of them of course, but I guess once they decided he wouldn't hurt me, they were nice to him."

"So they didn't hurt him at all?" Makoto sounded a little disappointed.

Minako giggled. "No, but they made it pretty clear that they would if necessary, and then Mamoru made him bring me back to the arcade because my parents are still in England, and he and Motoki were waiting outside and talked to us, and then Mamoru brought me here. Thank you Usagi." She hugged her friend.

She blushed before she continued. "I really was worried after you told me what he said, but he was just trying to fit in. He hasn't done any of that. And when he took me to the carnival he was really sweet and asked if I wanted to hold hands, and he didn't get mad that I was stronger than him." She sighed happily.

"That really does sound awesome Minako," said Rei, who was painting Usagi's toenails.

They were attempting to do some of the things normal girls did during sleep-overs. Nails, talking about boys, truth or dare... all the fun stuff they didn't normally get the chance to do. Luna had given them a break, unless there was a Youma attack, but Mamoru was out as Tuxedo Kamen and he would call them if he needed to.

"So, Usagi..." Makoto looked over at her. "I'll give you this tin of cookies I baked if you tell us what an orgasm feels like."

Usagi choked and spluttered for a moment, but the draw of baked goods was too strong. She explained as best she could what she had felt inside and out, how her belly had fluttered and her clit had throbbed, and her inner walls had clenched.

"How many times did you guys... you know?"

"Just four because we had to come to the Shrine, but the last time the Soul-Bond formed and I think we might have passed out for a while."

"I still don't get the Soul-Bond thing."

"You will once we rescue your husbands. Its like... your bodies are together, but your minds have to connect too. It happened the fourth time for us, when he kissed me actually, right after we started, and I just knew he was mine, and he knew I was his. There was light... and music... and I think a breeze. And then I started feeling his side of things. I mean it was like, I could feel him inside me, but I could also feel his side too... being inside me. Like being both sides at once. And everywhere I wanted him to touch, he touched. He could read my needs."

"And now that it's formed it will just get stronger. And because we used the crystals neither of us can be turned evil because our souls are protected. I promise you, as soon as we get your husbands back, we'll use the crystals to infuse your Soul-Bonds too."

"I barely remember Kunzite. I don't want to just jump in and be mated to some guy." Minako sounded wistful.

"Do you want to remember?

"Yes... and no." Minako huffed. "I mean, yes I want to remember, but I don't want to be forced into a relationship just because I loved him in the past."

"No one will make you." Usagi told her quietly.

"You don't know about... how he was with... that." She faltered through an explanation. "Whenever I 'got stubborn' as he called it, he would find a way around me. That's how he got me to sleep with him, and marry him even though I had my duties to you. He would just herd me into doing whatever he wanted."

"But you liked it," said Ami suddenly. "You used to tell him no on purpose. Like when you decided you wanted kids you told him you were never having any. He had you pregnant in a month..." Ami trailed off. "Oh crap! OW!" She held her head tightly against the pain as more and more memories flooded her. Memories of their life on the moon, her love for Zoicite. Everything hit her at once.

Remembering the pain, Usagi stood behind her and rubbed her temples soothingly. She knew the emotional turmoil the girl was going through, and held her as the tears began to flow. At least for Usagi the dreams had been a preparation for the return of her memories. But the others hadn't been having the dreams.


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Contact

Day 3 (Saturday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:: Usagi? ::

Usagi was woken by the sound of Mamoru's voice. She sat up quickly. The other girls were still asleep. But the voice was so loud! Then she remembered, she could speak to him telepathically now.

:: Mamoru? ::

:: Youma, by the middle school. ::

:: On our way. ::

She rolled out of bed and woke the others. It was still early, not quite daylight. They sped through the streets to reach the school. Transformed they could run further and faster than any normal human, and they made it there quickly.

:: What is it doing? ::

:: Seems to be trying to suck energy from people who are busy. It's making them want to create a schedule. ::

:: Does that seem oddly familiar to you? ::

:: It does... but it's different. ::

They arrived at the school, and she quickly located Tuxedo Kamen on the roof.

:: Try hitting it from behind. ::

Usagi threw the tiara and the Youma hissed in pain, but didn't go down. It turned towards the Senshi, and blasted them with schedules. They dodged to both sides, landing hard in the grass. Ami moved behind a tree.

"Mercury, does this one seem a lot like that one we faced when it was just the two of us and Tuxedo Kamen? Like oddly alike?"

"Yeah. Go for the timepiece or the schedule book while I research. The girls divided, two to a side, and all used their various attacks. Finally Sailor Moon hit the timepiece.

"Moon Dusted."

Tuxedo Kamen was there a second later, checking her for injuries, but she told him she was fine. He kissed her, passionately, and hugged her hard. "It was harder," he admitted. "To see you in danger."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"I think we should do a personal training, just you and me," his voice lowered, "in bed."

Usagi giggled, unable to help herself. "I think that can be arranged." She waved goodbye to the others and he carried her off.

Ami looked after them wistfully, thinking of Zoicite, and all they had been to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuxedo Kamen clung tightly to Sailor Moon. "Do you realize," he asked as he leaped onto a roof, "we were supposed to have a meeting last night? Before we get too far, remind the others and ask to reschedule it for tonight."

Sailor Moon brought her wrist to her face and spoke into the communicator, on broadcast, "Hey girls, we forgot we had a meeting last night after Minako's date. Do you guys want to just meet this afternoon at two o'clock in the shrine?"

She let go of the broadcast button and waited for the responses. When all of them, including Luna had checked in and agreed, she sent one final message out. "Ami, I was hoping you could make a boy version of the communicator for Tuxedo Kamen and the guys."

"On it already," said a voice, and then the communicator was closed again, looking just like a normal, albeit oversized, watch. Tuxedo Kamen nodded. He hadn't even thought of that. His woman was incredible!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duty taken care of, Mamoru leapt onto another roof, this one higher, and closer to his apartment, and paused to kiss his Soul-Bonded. She was so beautiful in the moonlight he wanted to take her there, out in the open, on the rooftop. Her desire peaked when he nibbled her neck, and her body shifted, so that she was wrapped around him, her arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. His body sprung fully to life, and he gripped her hair to pull her head back before nibbling on her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder.

He pushed her against the wall beside the roof access door, and pressed his body hard against hers. "I can't get enough of you," he murmured. The night was almost over, and he wanted to take her in the moonlight, maybe watch the sun rise after. He thought about her tight heat enveloping him, and before he knew it he had pulled the front of her fuku down, lodging it under her mounds so that it lifted her breasts higher.

He licked one nipple, but pulled away, not taking her in his mouth this time. He wanted to tease her a little. Maybe make her beg for him. He bent and licked the other as well, and she let out a moan, and then a hiss of frustration when he didn't take it in.

His hands snaked up and down her back and butt, and one lifted to grab both long streamers of her hair, holding them together and pulling slightly again. Her desire coiled up higher at his demands. She liked it when he took control, wanted him to take her hard and fast. So he was gentle and slow. He could torture her this way for a while before he would finally let her have her way.

Sailor Moon was growing frustrated. All she wanted was for him to take her, hard and fast and so very deep. She needed him to suckle and bite her. She slipped her hands into his hair, trying to pull him to her breast, but he grinned and went to her neck instead, licking a little line of heat across her skin. Her body reacted almost violently. She wanted him deep inside, NOW!

She slipped one hand down between them, going for the zipper on his tuxedo pants, and as soon as it was open she slipped her hand inside, brushing it over the silk boxers to take hold of him. She wanted him to lose control again. Wanted him inside her more than she wanted to breathe. She gripped him gently, and lifted her hands up and down over his hardened staff.

"Take me." she begged. "Please..."

"Does your fuka regenerate like my tux when you henshin?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and he tore the bottom of her fuku apart. A moment later his pants and boxers had dropped. She guided him home, and he forced himself deep into her tight heat, making her moan in ecstasy. His hands went to her hips, and he lifted her on him and shoved her back down as he lifted himself to meet her.

It was loud, their bodies slapping together, and she let out little hitching screams as the pressure built inside her. His jacket was rubbing against her nipples, causing delightful friction that stimulated her more than she'd believed possible, and her body responded by sending floods of moisture into her channel, where she clenched around him as her orgasm built.

Tuxedo Kamen slammed home again and again. His mind had gone back to his favorite fantasy. He didn't care if they were young, didn't care that she was barely more than a girl. He wanted her filled with his children. He couldn't control the furious pounding he gave her, though she seemed to be enjoying it if the red haze he was getting from her mind was any indication. He pulled her away from the wall and set her on her feet, turning her so her back was to him.

He bent her over, placing her hands against the wall, and shoved back inside. She was tighter, hotter, wetter, than he could have ever imagined, and he let himself go, ramming her with superhuman speed and strength. In their henshined forms he could take her harder, and she could take more of him. Their bodies blurred as they slammed together again and again. He sent out a wish into the night that she would be filled with his babies and released several hot spurts as she clenched around him in fierce orgasm.

They rested a moment before he covered himself. He pulled her back into a bridal carry, covering her nakedness with his cloak, and leapt from roof to roof until he reached his balcony. "Release your henshin," he ordered softly. He released his own while he waited. When she had, he set her down, and sat in one of the reclining seats.

"Take your clothes off." He commanded. She blushed red in the early light of morning, and he arched his brow until she had removed her pajamas. He pulled his boxers off and threw them beside the chair. His already hard cock throbbed for her.

"Come here."

She moved towards him, getting closer and closer. He pulled her down with him and held her face for a passionate kiss. He moved her so that she had one leg to either side of his thighs and she was pressed against his erection. "I'm going to take you again. Right here." he promised, and felt her shudder in response.

"You're mine." It was not a question. It was simple fact. He saw her smile and slight blush as he lifted her and planted himself. "I'm yours," he continued. "And for the rest of your life, I promise, you wont regret it." He took her then, driving deep, and pulled her mouth to kiss for a desperate kiss. He lifted her hips and forced them back down roughly. She let out a small scream of pleasure.

He pulled her breasts together and snatched both nipples between his teeth, scraping over the sensitive flesh as he sucked hard, pulling the nipples deep before laving the tips with his tongue. She raised and lowered herself slowly over him and he groaned against the flesh in his mouth. "Mine," he growled. And then he released her breasts and took control, slamming hard and deep until her panting screams almost hurt his ears. He took her mouth, took her body, controlled the pace and filled her again and again.

Usagi was shaking with pleasure and excitement. She liked when his voice was low and rough like this. Liked how he was holding her so tight against him, his muscled chest a pillow for her head now as he took and took. She felt the orgasm building and held out against it, wanting the pleasure to last forever. His face lowered so his mouth was against her ear. He nibbled the lobe and she let out a moan of pure lust as her belly tightened, her inner walls clenched around him and she flew away.

"Mine," he moaned, and released load after load of his semen into her. They slept after, naked on his balcony, hidden by the high stucco wall that acted as a rail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The meeting began on time as everyone, including Usagi (for once) arrived early. Makoto had brought snacks, including rice balls, which Usagi adored. She sat in the circle and looked around. Ami seemed to be a bit better, though she still seemed wistful. Minako had a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

Rei and Makoto didn't appear to have received their memories yet, and Minako's were still only partial. Eventually all of them would remember. Not just the love, but the pain and betrayal. It would be difficult for all of them. Usagi wished there was something she could do to ease the pain they would all soon be feeling.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, so we have several issues to discuss today. I'd like to bring up the possibility of several portals around the Juuban district. Mamoru and I found a map and marked where we thought the most likely places would be. "

Mamoru pulled out the map with the seven locations. "I think these three are the most so we should focus there." Mamoru pointed to the three marked in red. "This area in the park seems to have one or more attacks per week, as does the Azabu Juuban Shopping District. This other one is between the middle and high schools. There have been six attacks on or near the middle school grounds, and three at or near the high school, plus four more within a few blocks of here. He pointed to one street corner, where they had marked. I've used blue dots to indicate the attacks."

"These other ones," Usagi pointed to the other four locations, "seem to be less frequent, but have had multiple attacks. Now it is possible that the dark generals are simply transporting or teleporting Youma to the locations, but there may be one, or more, open portals near here." The four other markings were all centered around main areas of Tokyo and were worrisome because they couldn't find a pattern.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to use my Mercury computer to 'see' the portals." Ami added. "I think if we can see them, we can either use one or close them, or both."

"How would we go about closing them?" Rei asked curiously. "I could ask my grandfather about ways to banish evil energy, but without more information he might not understand what I mean."

"I think Mamoru or I can do it now. We've remembered how to use our crystals. I know my mother closed several when Beryl was sending those poor people to attack us."

"I had a thought though," Mamoru added. "If we close them, they'll know were onto them, and just create more. What we should do is watch them, perhaps even set up a warning system of some kind, and then if we need a way in to get to Beryl we can use one of them later. There are other issues though. One of them being your soulmates." He looked sadly at the girls, then bowed his head in a show of respect and commiseration.

"The question is, how do we get them back. And once we do, how do we heal them?" Ami's voice was thick with emotion. "Zoicite wouldn't have turned easily. None of them would."

"Kunzite would have fought to the death if he'd been able to. He was so loyal to the Prince and Princess." Minako gasped and her hands came up to press against her temples as the pain hit her, the memories returning in a flood. She started rocking back and forth and Usagi stood, going behind her to rub her temples and share her energy as she had done for Ami.

"KUNZITE!" the sound was torn from Minako's lungs and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Usagi knelt beside her and the girl threw herself into the arms of the princess. Her sobs were loud, and suddenly Ami was crying too, and Usagi's arms were filled with two hysterical young women.

She had no choice but to access the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho to help them. She gently lowered each to the ground, next to one another, and they clung to each other. She moved so that she was kneeling near their heads, and placed one soft palm on each of their foreheads to gently ease the pain of the memories swarming them.

No sooner had their pain eased then she heard more sobs from Makoto, who was staring off into space, her face locked in an expression of horror. In a decision that haunted her, she pulled Rei to her and released her memories as well, laying the two girls next to the others and easing their pain.

Eventually the sobs of all of them decreased, and she looked up to see Mamoru, golden sparks released as he drew energy from the earth itself to heal their broken hearts. Their pain could not be erased, but at least he could ease some of it, and then he put them into a gentle sleep.

She shared their sorrow as much as she could, but her own fate had been different. She'd seen them all, after their own deaths, the girls, and the Shitennou. After watching Endymion die from Beryl's blast of dark energy, which had been meant for her, she'd taken his sword and killed herself.

Her nightmares had all been about that moment. She and Mamoru met to the side of the four, now sleeping, and sharing their powers, gently lifted them one by one to move them into Rei's bedroom and onto the bed. It was all they could do for the moment. The sleep would last several hours, and the two sat quietly, Luna now on Usagi's lap, and Artemis laying on the bed, over Minako's chest, protecting his charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the others began to stir, Mamoru called for food to be delivered. They couldn't leave the girls in such a state. Usagi called her mother and explained that the girls were upset and needed her. She said it would be fine for her to stay with them.

Mamoru's presence was quiet and calming, a gentle show of strength and support. But it was Usagi who was cheerful and kind and loving, who helped them as they woke, now with their memories, and reminded them that there was indeed a plan to save the ones they loved.

"I will not give up on my men," promised a very quiet Mamoru. "And I won't give up on you either." It was an endearment in it's own way, the man unaccustomed to showing much affection.

Rei especially appreciated the change in him, now that she knew who he was. She'd known for a long time that he was in love with Usagi, and had worried about them because the two were so different and he didn't show much affection. Slowly though, Usagi had been teaching him over the course of the last few months how to show kindness, if not so much with words, then with actions.

"How can we rescue them?" Makoto struggled very hard not to cry. She knew that if she started again it would be difficult to stop.

"First, we have to decide on one of several paths. The action to save them itself is quite simple, but getting them still long enough to do it will be difficult. And once it's done we have to seal their souls to yours quickly, even before the Soul-Bond is complete. Without the healing we can't block them from being turned again. It has to be done very quickly, and in a place where the retaliation won't hurt anyone." Usagi's voice was firm and strong, even demanding.

"I'd like to make a suggestion then." Ami said, in a quiet tone. "If we can find a portal, we should use it to go after them where they are in the Negaverse. Then whatever attacks us won't be let lose in Tokyo if we do fall."

"Once we heal one, wont the others try to find us?" Rei was certain Jadeite would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite woke up screaming.

That woman. He knew her. Raven black hair to her waist, amethyst eyes, and skin he could remember the feel of. A smell like jasmine and honeysuckle. His wife. His chest hurt, and his mind whirled. He was married... but it was impossible.

The two faces he knew so well, the one of his wife, the other one of those Sailor Scout brats... they were the same, and yet different. He searched the memory of the dream. The world had been different. He had been different. He'd been one of the Four Kings of Heaven, and a protector of Endymion. His memory fuzzed. He couldn't remember the face of his prince!

He panted as he moved the covers and slid out of the bed, pacing across the room. He wouldn't be fooled by these tricks. He slammed one fist into the other palm. Was it a trick? He scratched at his head, ruffling his short, wavy blonde hair. He had to know! He needed a way to find out. If the two were the same person, then all it would take is one touch, a kiss perhaps.

If she was his wife, he would take her.


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Contact

Day 4 (Sunday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jadeite had a plan. First, he had to find the identity of the one called Mars. Then he had to get her completely alone. It would be difficult, he knew. He needed to release a Youma, something that wasn't too difficult, but frustrating enough to get all the Senshi there. The Youma would obey him, to an extent, he knew, but might report his actions if it wasn't destroyed.

Perhaps... he thought back to one of his favorite Youma... Black Widow. Perhaps if he created something similar. Something that would drain their energy, just enough to slow Mars down, he could kill it himself and then follow her.

He moved through the darkened stone corridors, looking carefully right and left. If she was his wife, he was taking her. If she wasn't he could easily destroy her after she had been weakened, but if she was then she belonged to him. He smiled as he entered the chamber where he created most of his Youma. Either way, he might as well have some fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the girls were sleeping when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen slipped outside to do some training. It was very early in the morning, near daybreak. The night had been full of planning and barely controlled sadness, and none of the others had fully recovered, though Ami was closest, having had some time to digest the information.

Sailor Moon decided the best way to start was by practicing with the discus. She only used the tiara on actual enemies, and even that was more rare, as lately she had been using the Moon Wand more often. Most of the time she had to heal people as well as destroy the Youma.

Tuxedo Kamen watched her for a moment, and then suggested different ways to practice. First he had her stand on the branch of a dense tree, and throw the discus through the branches. He did this with several other locations, including the roof of one of the Shrine buildings. Her aim was incredible, her throw strong, and the distance amazing.

Together they focused on dodging. He sent blunted roses at her, none of them really able to harm her, but they stung a bit wherever they hit. "I'm going to try sending mixed attacks now," he warned. Then he sent several roses at once, or just one, or several in rapid succession. He mixed it up, keeping her on her toes, until he noticed Artemis sitting on a post. He nodded to Usagi and went to stand in front of the cat.

"Minako seems better." Artemis said by way of greeting. "She's waking up, and doesn't seem ready to run to the Dark Kingdom to save Kunzite singlehandedly first thing this morning. I was wondering though." The white cat looked up carefully into Mamoru's face. "Do you think we can save them all? And which one should we go after first? Kunzite is the strongest of them. Should we go for him first, or wait until the others have joined and go for him last? I just want her to be happy again."

Unlike the humans and Luna, Artemis had more of his memories upon waking from the deep sleep. He remembered Kunzite and Minako together. How they'd been. It had been beautiful in its own way, though they weren't the most normal couple. Kunzite was very pushy, he recalled, especially when it came to what he had felt was best for her. He'd been the kind of husband who would pick his wife up and throw her over his shoulder to go 'play' whenever the mood struck. And Minako was only fourteen in this life. It might be too much for her.

"I'm thinking Jadeite first, and then Kunzite, because Jadeite has some skills we need to help us get Kun back. Illusions." Mamoru sounded very sure, and Artemis felt relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki looked up as his favorite customer came in. Usagi's smile seemed bright, though there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Mamoru's hand was on the small of her back, and he bent down and whispered something in her ear, then moved to the counter. Usagi's friends followed them inside and the girls all went to sit in a booth.

"The girls okay?" Motoki asked as soon as Mamoru reached him. He felt concern. He was quite aware that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and worried his alter ego might put the girls at risk. "Did something happen to them? Youma maybe?"

"No. Motoki, can I get you to come sit with us for a few minutes?" His voice was quiet.

Motoki nodded to his sister to take over and followed them to the booth, pulling a chair from a nearby table to sit at the edge.

"So Motoki," started Usagi, her voice quiet. "First, Mamoru told me you already know about him. You don't know however, that the girls and I also have secret identities." She blushed, and Motoki felt his mouth drop. He could see it now, as soon as she'd said it, because it seemed like a veil dropped and he could actually compare Sailor Moon to Usagi. "It's a glamour," she explained. "Or at least that's the closest Ami has found to describe it. It only works if the person doesn't know."

"Oh." Yeah, he sounded really smart, he chastised himself.

"Anyways, I'm Moon, Ami is Mercury, Rei is Mars, Makoto is Jupiter, and Minako is..."

"Venus," he interrupted. "Yeah, I could see it as soon as you said secret identities."

He couldn't get over how much more adult she sounded now than before he'd known. He realized that while she was a very happy and carefree person, she was more grown up and serious than even he had realized. It was like the flip of a switch seeing her now. She had a slight frown and her eyes were laser focused on him, intelligence shining out of them as well as wisdom and a healthy dose of concern. 

"There are a few things you may want to hear now." Mamoru went on. "First, there is a secret base hidden under the game center." When Motoki's jaw dropped again, Mamoru smiled. "It can only be accessed through the Sailor V game. Second, we are going to be doing something pretty dangerous and possibly stupid before too long, and afterwards we might need a place for up to four people to lay low. We were thinking of sticking them down there, but we wanted to know if you thought it would be too dangerous. We don't want anyone to get hurt, but if they suddenly show up living with one of us, our identities might be revealed."

Motoki nodded. "Give me a minute or ten to think it through," he said. He was busy watching Mamoru, who was unconsciously twirling a lock of Usagi's hair around his finger. For someone who only a few days before had been adamantly against having a relationship with the little blonde, he was certainly well into one. He smiled. "You know, Mamoru, I really like the way you two are together."

Mamoru smiled. "She's the best isn't she?"

Motoki just nodded at the foolish love-struck smile on his friend's face. Oh, yeah. He was glad he'd seen it from the start. "You guys seem like you've been together for much longer than three days."

"Well, if you want to be really technical," said little Ami, the shy bluenette, "they were dating in secret for well over a year, then they were engaged for eight months, and married almost another year." She gave him a sad smile. "They're Soul-Bonded, so they'll be together the rest of their lives, and every other life they might be given."

"Married?" He looked back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru.

"Past life man. Don't stress over it. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to wait until she turns sixteen to marry her again. If I can get her dad to talk to me." he added the last in a mutter. "Believe me, if she'd agree I'd be at the courthouse already."

Switching gears, because the conversation was just a little too much to handle, he said. "You realize we have four empty floors above the game center right? And there's a back entrance to get to the second floor. You have to go through the alley, same as you do to get to the break room door, but that's even better. Fewer people to see someone sneak in or out.

Mamoru smiled. "How much might your family charge for renting all the floors. We could actually set something up, like a dorm and training center."

Motoki grinned. "No clue, but if you want I'll call my father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usagi," Mamoru whispered into her ear. "Come upstairs and check on the place with me. We can see what we need to do or get." Usagi nodded and Mamoru led her out into the alley and to the steep wooden stairs. There was another set of stairs inside, but they didn't want to call too much attention to themselves, he reasoned.

Once they were on the second floor, they noticed the open hallway that went through the center of the building. They saw nothing else, as a moment later Mamoru had Usagi on the floor, dragging her underwear off, and lifting her skirt. It took no time at all before his mouth was firmly attached to her clit. His hands wandered over her, exploring, his teeth nipped her, his tongue tasted her, and she was content to let him take complete control.

He had a hard time holding back this time. He tried to be slow and considerate, but considering he didn't put hickeys all over her neck to publicly claim her, he had to suppose he'd restrained himself pretty well. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra before tugging it and her shirt over her head in one swift move. He flicked her nipples lightly and smiled when she moaned and lifted her hips.

He couldn't wait and plunged into her in one swift drive. He needed to be connected with her as much as he needed to breathe. He took her in long swift sweeps and kissed her hard as she exploded around his throbbing member. He wondered what she would look like very pregnant, and the image in his mind was beautiful. He lost himself inside her.

When their breathing had returned to normal he gave her little nipping kisses. "I'll never get enough of you,' he promised.

"Me either," Usagi panted.

After a while they moved through the building. There were four apartments each on that floor and the two above. The top floor had two parts. On one side there was a large three bedroom apartment, and next to that was a laundry area. Across the hall were two large open rooms. One had a kitchen area, though the rest of that room was open so a large conference table could be set up. The other room looked like it had once held cubicles, and might have at one point been a call center. He could see the shadowed lines where the materials had been taken up, and thought if he covered the floor and walls in mats it would make a wonderful training center. He considered turning one of the apartments into a medical ward for injuries.

Of course, it all depended on the price. He would be willing to let his own apartment go and take the one here on the top floor. Makoto could already move in to one of the others, he mused, and she would be safer in a building like this. He just wished he could convince Usagi's parents to let him marry her early. Maybe if she got pregnant...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite released the Youma, he was now calling the Red Widow, in the middle of the park. He wanted it to collect some energy for Queen Beryl, but more than that, he wanted to make sure there was a good place to remain hidden. He waited for the Senshi to show up.

The first screams had barely sounded when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen showed up with Sailor Mercury right behind them. "Does this one remind you of the Black Widow Youma? Are we having repeats or is there something new to watch for?" Mercury's voice was low, but he was in the tree right above her and heard.

He waited for the rest to show, barely even watching the battle below him. When Mars showed up his heart began to race. He could see the resemblance to his memory of his wife... though Mars had to be several years younger. He smiled as the Youma released the attack as they'd arranged. Up until that moment it had only released one streamer of energy sucking thread at a time.

Now however it shot several dozen streamers in every direction, catching every one but him in the web. He smiled, waiting several moments for most of their energy to be drained. Once their eyes were closed as though they were losing consciousness, he destroyed the Youma with a wave of his hand. Then he watched as they looked around in confusion for their savior.

He followed with his eyes as they searched, and when they gave up and separated he followed Mars to a place called the Hikawah Shrine. He stayed close enough to see, but far enough to avoid the two crows who seemed to be protecting the place. The girl released her henshin and he watched as her face became even more like that of his former wife, though still younger.

She was wearing the white top and red pants of a shrine maiden, and when an elderly man came out she called him grandfather. So this was where she lived... now he just had to wait until she was alone so he could steal a kiss. And if she really was his wife, he would then be stealing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei slipped into her bed. She hadn't felt so exhausted in a long time. That Youma had acted strangely. Who had saved them? She sighed, wishing she had the energy to consult the Fire. Her eyes closed, and she drifted into dreams of Jadeite. He came into the room and knelt beside her on the bed, bending down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into her.

"I've missed you," she murmured, and felt his hands slipping up her neck and into her hair, gripping it tight and tilting her head back to steal a deeper, more passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned. When his kisses moved to her jaw and then her neck she tilted for him to get a better angle. "Oh, Jadeite." Her arms and legs wrapped around him completely as he moved under the covers with her. "I need you."

She felt him removing her shirt, fumbling a little with the ties, and then his hands and mouth were on her breasts and she was moaning and calling out for more. She wanted him to take her hard, passionately. Her arms slid back around and she fiddled with the clasps on his uniform, pulling it off his shoulders, and tearing the shirt away from his chest so she could plant hot kisses against his skin.

His hands tucked into the waist of her pants and he nearly tore them off her in his need to spread her open for him. He slid down her body and planted hot kisses along her skin, following her belly down until he reached her nub and took it in a torturous suck that had heat rising into her belly and down her now sodden tunnel. He pushed a finger into her, testing her readiness, and a moment later had shoved his own pants down, moving back up her body to take her in one hard thrust.

When her membrane broke Rei realized it was not a dream. She opened her eyes with a start, and looked up at Jadeite. His face was buried between her breasts, leaving little kisses, as he thrust in and out in of her in a hard pace.

"Jadeite," it was a whisper, hushed and full of her love and devotion. She didn't know him in this life, and yet when he looked up and met her eyes, he smiled, almost sweetly.

"I knew it was you," he whispered, and moved up to kiss her sweetly. "I knew it was you."

"I love you Jadeite. I'm yours in every life." As soon as she spoke the words a bright golden and silver thread of light awoke in them both, shot through with veins of red, almost pulsing inside the thicker strands. Music filled the air in a sweet melody of joining and a warm breeze flowed over them, stirring the blankets. His movements slowed as the dome closed over them. She knew he wanted to savor this moment as much as she did.

"I love you Rei." He kissed her sweetly, leaving little butterfly kisses, that turned into more passionate, deeper, drugging kisses. She moved under him and he drove deep. "I'm never letting you go again." He dove into a deeper kiss as their bodies thrust together, almost painful in their need to be connected. The music swelled around them as the ribbons of their Soul-Bond wrapped them tighter and tighter together.

Her entire being seemed to convulse as the orgasm hit her, pulling him down into it after her and he released himself inside her, before they both collapsed into a deep sleep, still protected by the dome as the bond sealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi and Mamoru waited outside the room, waiting for the bond to finish connectinging Jadeite and Rei. As soon as the dome collapsed they entered the room, without really looking at the couple, who were under the covers on the bed. They mixed their magic together and sent the healing threads into Jadeite, and then the protection into both him and Rei. Now they could not be turned to evil. They were protected. They left the room as silently as they had entered, not wanting to intrude.

The call of the Soul-Bond forming had woken both of them from a sexual haze of their own, and they'd rushed over immediately. Now they went down the steps to his car and climbed in, completely exhausted. Usagi sent out a message to Ami, Makoto, and Minako to let them know about the new development. The sound of hope in their voices was almost painful to the couple in the little red sports car.

Mamoru dropped Usagi at home. It was Sunday evening now, and she really did have to go home, though she wished she could stay with Mamoru forever.


	7. Missing

Day 5 (Monday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi moved quickly through the school, searching for signs of the other girls. She'd expected them to be outside, waiting for her, when she arrived. She finally found them holed up in the upstairs girls' bathroom. There were tear tracks on their cheeks, and Usagi pulled out the Luna disguise pen to fix them up.

"Hey, it's alright girls. It's going to be okay. We'll get them back," Usagi soothed and coaxed until they were all ready to go to class. She was almost glad Rei didn't go to school with them this morning, although that would have to change. They honestly needed to be together to be at full strength.

"I'm sorry Usagi," Ami said. "It just hit us all at once this morning." She let out a little sniffle, and Usagi hurried to hug the bluenette.

"I'm not mad. Don't be sorry." She gave Makoto and then Minako hugs as well. "Do you think you can do this today? Maybe you should call out."

"No, we can't leave you unprotected." Makoto's voice seemed to grow stronger as it hit her that Usagi was her princess and needed protection.

The four of them trooped back down the stairs and made it to Haruna-sensei's classroom several minutes early. The class was already filling up with students and they moved in and took two of the tables near the front. Usagi gathered everyone's homework and turned it in, then gave each of the girls a warm smile as she returned to her seat.

"So did you guys get Jadeite into the high school this morning?" Minako whispered, sitting next to Usagi. The other two leaned forward from the desk behind them.

"Yeah." She smirked. "It was a bit of a struggle to get him to let Rei go, but we let him know in no uncertain terms what her grandfather was capable of." She snickered a little at the memory. "He almost broke down when he saw Mamoru."

"I bet. I really wish I knew a way to hurry up and get our guys back." Ami sighed.

Minako squeaked. "Problems," she murmured, and Usagi turned to see Bradley approaching.

"Let me handled this," Usagi said in a quiet voice. She stood and walked over to Bradley, asking if she could speak to him for a second. The boy nodded and followed her.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Bradley. Minako really, really likes you, but she's just found out her marriage is already arranged. She won't be allowed to see you anymore." She sighed. "I really wish this had happened sooner so neither of you had to be hurt."

"Are you lying to me?" Bradley's voice shook. "If she doesn't like me she could tell me."

"No actually." Usagi shook her head. "As a matter of fact he may arrive soon. Not at our school. He's in high school, but there is little choice for either of them in the matter. It's been arranged since before they were born. She just didn't know."

Bradley looked over at Minako who was silently crying again, her head on Ami's shoulder. He nodded. "Can I at least be her friend?"

"As long as you know that's all it can ever be, then yes. She probably has a lot of mixed feelings about it. She knew him a long time ago, and she does love him, but it's difficult all the same." Usagi was trying very hard to stick to the truth. "As a matter of fact, all four of us here, as well as Hino Rei, now know our marriages are already arranged."

Bradley looked at her in shock. "But it's not exactly common anymore!" He sounded upset, even angry on their behalf.

"You've met Chiba Mamoru though right?" He nodded, remembering how the man had been kind in spite of Bradley's stupidity. "He's my betrothed. I didn't know for the longest time. I thought maybe I didn't even like him all that much..." She gave him a warm smile. "But now I couldn't be happier."

"As long as you all end up happy it's fine, I suppose. I don't think I'll ever really understand the Japanese culture though."

Usagi laughed. "Sometimes we don't get it either. Especially people like me who are loud and wild. But focusing on honor and the needs of others is important no matter the culture right?"

Bradley just nodded. He went over and gave Minako a brief hug. "I understand," he said. "Be happy with him if you can." He moved to his own desk and Usagi sat back at hers. She explained what she'd told Bradley.

Naru and Umino rushed into the room with Yukio and several others. Yukio sat next to Bradley and they started speaking in hushed whispers. Naru and Umino took the desk next to Usagi and Minako's. They were panting and out of breath, but started looking around in confusion a minute later.

"Where's Haruna-sensei," Umino asked loudly. If she'd called out he probably would have been the first to know. The boy seemed to know everything about everything.

"She's probably in the bathroom." Naru said.

From the back of the classroom came a shout. "Arranged Marriages!?" Looked like Bradley had told Yukio. Which meant soon the whole school would know. Crap. She'd only explained to save his feelings. Umino raced over to the two boys, but Naru came over to Usagi and the girls.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Naru asked quietly. She had seen the look on Usagi's face.

"Yes. Me and the girls all recently learned the names of our future husbands." Usagi whispered.

"You're going to be with Chiba-san aren't you?" Naru looked hopeful. "You're obviously in love."

Usagi could only nod her head. Had everyone been able to see it? Naru gave her a tight hug.

Usagi felt something was strange about their teacher's long absence. She went to the front of the classroom and picked up the phone to call the office. "Gomen, but could you please tell me how much longer Haruna-sensei will be?" She asked when the receptionist picked up.

"We'll find her." The receptionist promised, and Usagi hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite, Mamoru, and Rei were all waiting outside the fence when they were released two hours later. Usagi ran for Mamoru and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I didn't see her! I didn't!" She insisted.

Four teachers from the middle school and two from the high school had been drained, nearly to death, a few days prior. None of them had seen them or they would have made sure they were taken to the hospital. Usagi felt guilty. Instead of checking for the injured, she and Mamoru had run off to be alone together.

"This isn't your fault Usagi." Jadeite hissed. "It's mine!"

Rei reached out and rubbed his shoulder, but it didn't seem to help. Usagi pulled herself together and turned to him.

"No Jadeite! You were under Metallia's control. You didn't know what you were doing!" Rei nodded in agreement and all the others piped up to convince him, but he still seemed withdrawn.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Jed... None of us blames you for what you did. You were being controlled. Now it's all the more imperative that we rescue the others. We don't want them feeling the way you are right now. This wasn't your fault."

Jadeite nodded, but didn't seem entirely convinced. Usagi hugged him, and together the group began to walk towards the game center. They were all saddened by what had happened, but at least there hadn't been any deaths. Usagi clung to that.

She wondered if there was a way she could get in to see the four teachers, and possibly heal them. Almost as soon as she thought it Mamoru shook his head.

"Usako, you aren't strong enough for that yet."

"But..."

"Please listen. I know you helped Naru once, sharing your energy with her, but that was one person and you were weakened by it. Trying to heal so many would leave you too weak and vulnerable, and we need you strong. Until all of us can take down a Youma on our own, you have to keep being strong for the rest of us."

Usagi nodded. She wasn't happy about it, but she would do what she had to do to protect the others. She wished she knew how to increase her powers, and help the others increase theirs. All of them needed to be at their strongest. She sighed and kicked at a pebble.

Mamoru's arm went around her waist and he hugged her close.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever taken out a Youma by yourself?"

"Once," he said, and frowned. "It was before I knew you were Sailor Moon. It was near your house, and I panicked, thinking about losing you before I even had a chance..." He frowned. Of course, in those days he had been constantly arguing with himself about whether or not he really could be with her. He'd wanted to protect her from the dangers of the Negaverse. "There was just this overwhelming emotion in me. I lifted my hand and said something, but I can't remember what it was. And the Youma turned to dust and you were safe."

"Wow. I didn't even sense it." Usagi looked over at him. "Do you know I love you?"

Mamoru smiled. "Yes. Do you know I love you?"

"Yes." She snuggled closer to him.

They reached the Crown and he opened the door for her and the other girls. Jadeite was at the rear, with Rei, and she urged him inside. Motoki came over, frowning.

"I heard teachers at your school got hurt too," he whispered.

Usagi nodded. "Haruna-sensei was one of them," she explained.

"They let all the students from both schools go. I guess none of them even realized the teachers were missing until some of the kids called the offices."

They slid into a booth and Motoki took out his order pad. He knew all of their orders except for Jadeite's and only asked him what he wanted. Motoki gave him several strange looks, and Usagi wondered if he somehow recognized him even with the glamour. She looked over at Jed but he shook his head. Apparently he wasn't ready to tell yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunzite paced. Jadeite hadn't returned after his latest attempt to gather energy. Zoicite and Nephrite looked up at him, also concerned. While Queen Beryl didn't exactly care where they were as long as they answered a summons, they had no clue where he was, or if he was alright.

"Should we search for him?" He asked in a quiet voice, running his fingers through his silky white blonde hair.

The other two nodded. "He could be injured. Or..." Zoicite frowned.

"Don't say it!" Nephrite hissed at Zoicite. "He's fine!"

None of them could explain the bond the four of them shared when none of the other denizens of the Dark Kingdom seemed able to form attachments. They had remained close since being awoken a year before, and had worked together, planning and plotting. The other strange difference between them and the others is that none of them seemed inclined to take more power. They didn't want to overthrow Beryl and take her place.

"Azabu Juuban district," Zoicite said finally. The other two nodded and together they transported away. They had to find Jadeite, and bring him home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grandfather Hino stared into the Great Fire. Flashes of future events were revealed to him in that way. But some of the future events had simply vanished the night before. One moment he'd known they were coming, and the next he'd sensed that they had disappeared.

And it had to do with the young man who had been in his granddaughter's room all night. Rei hadn't thought he knew. He snorted. Of course he knew. He was quite aware of everything that went on with the girl. He'd long known she was a Senshi, known she had a difficult road ahead of her.

But last night her path had changed. She would still face many of the same hardships, but now she would not be alone. The young man would stand by her side. Which was good because his granddaughter had conceived the night before, and would soon adopt a son as well. In a very short time she would have a family to care for while also still being a Senshi.

She would leave him for a time, he knew. But he would have Yuichiro to help him in her absence, and she would return, slightly older, and much wiser, ready to take over for him when the time came.


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

Day 5 (Monday)  
Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kunzite opened himself to the link he had always felt with the other Dark Generals. They had been here, searching, for several hours, and they had turned up nothing! He was frustrated and angry. He needed to know Jadeite was alright. Pacing back and forth he let his mind flow into the link and felt for Jadeite's presence.

The connection was too fuzzy to find his brother-in-arms. Something was strange about him. He seemed... happy. Kunzite hadn't felt happy since he'd been awoken, and it was odd to experience the emotion even second-hand.

They followed the path through the park, simply wandering, not at all sure where to look. Quiet, calm, and peaceful. He could enjoy a place like this if he wasn't trapped in the hell of the Negaverse.

"Did anyone else notice he's happy?" Nephrite asked suddenly. Kunzite and Zoicite nodded.

They crested a hill and below them saw a group of teenagers, a few of them snuggled together. Kunzite glared at them for a moment before recognition hit. Jadeite! He was among them, holding onto a girl with long black hair. He was smiling and laughing at something another young man was saying as he and a blonde girl cuddled on the grass. The other young man seemed familiar to Kunzite as well and he stumbled, almost falling before taking several steps towards them.

But it was the other blonde girl who held his attention the most as the trio moved closer. She had long blonde hair, tied back in a red bow. She was wearing a school uniform, but he recognized her. In his dreams she always wore a gown, and on the battlefield she wore an orange skirted fuku, but it was her! Minako!

"MINAKO!" He didn't even realize he was shouting her name, or running forward until he had caught her.

She didn't fight or pull away from him, merely gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slid to his knees. Why had he not recognized her before? Why had he not known the woman he was fighting against was his wife? What had Beryl done to him?

"Kunzite," she whispered, running her fingers though his silky white-blonde hair. She grabbed his cheeks and tilted his head up to look at her. "You remember me now?"

He could only nod. He turned his face and rested it against her belly. His wife. This was his wife. His beautiful, wonderful woman. His love for her was overwhelming. She lifted his face again and whispered to him. "Come with me." He followed her, stumbling as he rose to his feet. She led him into the woods.

"Minako," he whispered.

"Do you want to be healed? To be with me again?" Her voice shook, and he could only nod. He felt powerless to do anything but hold her tight. He could never let her go, never forgive himself for having forgotten her.

"You'll be mine forever," he whispered finally, his own voice broken and cracked with emotion. He pulled her down with him to the ground and ran his hand through her long blonde hair, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mina..." He kissed her, and the world exploded with his emotion. Flashes of memory hit him. Her eager hands on their wedding night, their laughter as they tried to catch Serenity and Endymion in their eagerness to run off alone together. Their joy when they learned they were to be married. The hope that they could heal the kingdoms. His love for her bloomed again.

He ran one hand under her skirt and lifted it enough to pull her underwear down. He didn't want her exposed more than necessary, but he had to be with her, joined together. It had to be now. He knew it was important, though he didn't know why. He freed himself from his trousers and ran one hand up her thigh again, this time her inner thigh, and he found the little pearl he could stimulate to prepare her body for his.

She moaned as he toyed with her. "Do you remember our wedding night?" He asked. She giggled and spread her legs for him with a nod.

"It hurts the first time, are you ready for it?" She nodded again and he moved into position, still stimulating her as he guided himself into her waiting channel. With one fast thrust her broke the barrier. Her short cry of pain held him still for a long moment. When she began lifting her hips under him, he pulled nearly out and slid home again.

A glow formed. Silver and gold with streaks of orange light. A warm breeze floated over them, ruffling his hair, and music swelled around them, a dome covering them.

The sensations on his cock were so incredible it was nearly unbearable. "Marry me Mina," he whispered.

"I..." she panted. "I'm still... too... young." She moaned as he thrust harder. He bit her neck and she moaned loudly. "The law..."

"Then I'll find a way around the law." His pace quickened. "You're going to," he groaned, "marry me. Have my babies." He groaned again and pinched her clit, making her cry out. He caught the sound with a kiss. "I'm never leaving you again." It was a promise he intended to keep.

She laughed and the two of them met, their bodies frantic with need. "I love you so much Kun!" Minako smile, though tears fell from her luminescent eyes. I love you!"

"I love you Minako!" He answered fervently as he plunged faster and faster. He could feel her channel clenching hard around him and he yelled in triumph as he spilled his seed into her.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck as the rest of the memories hit him. He panted at the pain of it. Not just the pain in his head, but in his heart. He had killed her. He had been forced to run her through on his own sword. And then there had been a blinding moment of clarity before he'd taken his own life.

As the strings of the Soul-Bond wrapped them tightly they both dozed, but he could feel the pulsing warmth of the healing energy flowing into him from somewhere nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nephrite wept. He couldn't put Makoto down. His wife was alive, and healthy and his again. He carried her away, not bothering to ask. Not caring what anyone thought. He found a small clearing next to the pond. It was surrounded by wildflowers.

He laid her down and caressed her gently. As much of a powerful warrior as she was, his little Makoto (and to him, she really was small and delicate) was a fragile, tenderhearted girl. He adored her more than life itself, and he hated Beryl for tearing them apart.

"I've got you now," he whispered, trailing kisses over her cheeks and neck. "I'll protect you, my sweet." He carefully slid her skirt off her, taking her fragile lace panties as well. He helped her sit up enough to remove her shirt and bra, and just stared at her. "You are even more beautiful in this life," he whispered.

"Nephrite," she moaned, and opened her arms for him. He cuddled her close and breathed her in, enjoying her apple blossom shampoo. "I love you!"

"I love you Makoto," he planted a kiss on her mouth, sliding his tongue over her lower lip so that she opened for him. For long minutes they lost themselves in the delight and passion of the moment. He pulled his own clothing off in a rush, wanting to feel her skin against his.

He toyed with her, plying her with kisses that drove her wild, before moving down over her chest to suckle at her breasts. While he took one in his mouth he played the other with his fingers before switching to torture the other nipple with teeth and tongue. His beautiful sweet Makoto writhed under him, begging breathlessly for more, and he dipped one finger into her to make sure her body was prepared.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes to be certain.

He could remember their wedding night, and how it had hurt her because he'd not known about tearing a hymen. She nodded and he slid in slowly until he reached the membrane. He pulled back then gave small push to break through, holding still for a moment. She smiled up at him a moment later and moved her hips.

"I'm okay now," she whispered, and then he took her slowly and gently.

Lights and music and warm breezes. The gathering light was a mixture of silver and gold with hints of green filtering through it. A dome formed around them, protecting them from harm as the ribbons of light sank into them, rekindling their Soul-Bond. The melody was sweet and poignant, the breeze smelled of flowers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed as he propelled himself into and out of her in long slow sweeps. The passion built and built until they were both moaning for each other, and with a sweeping crescendo of music they came together.

He hoped his seed took root in her. As the dome lowered he felt the warmth of healing flowing over him, and he smiled. His Prince and Princess were working to make sure he would never be forced to hurt his love again. He smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, still held tightly in Makoto's embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoicite laughed in joy. He had found his Ami. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly until she squeaked that she needed air. He laughed again and kissed her soundly. "Mine," he whispered, and threw her over his shoulder, laughingly carrying her away. They found a rose garden, hidden from the eyes of other park goers, and he laid her down among the rich beds of red blooms.

A giggling Ami squealed in delight as he pressed her into the rich soil with his own body. They had always been passionate and laughing in their lovemaking in their previous life, and this was no different. As their memories healed and their old lives meshed with the new, he could remember all of their joy in each other. She wrapped her legs around him, and begged him to take her.

Simply moving her panties to the side, he pushed his pants down past his hips and plunged in one wild movement. She cried out. He'd forgotten, for just a moment, that she would be a virgin again, and it had caused her pain. He murmured apologies into her neck. After a moment she moved under him, then pushed him over so he was on his back, never breaking contact.

As she looked down at him, she whispered, "It's okay Zo. I love you!"

"I love you Ami,"

He leaned up to kiss her and she met him halfway. Then she began to move wildly above him. Gold and silver threaded with blue filled the air, creating a dome around them and sinking into their skin, wrapping them in the bands of the Soul-Bond. She took him fiercely, the warm wind making her hair swing and fly in the breeze. Music flowed around them and they moaned together as they reached the crescendo before she collapsed onto his chest, panting hard.

He felt the spurts of his seed being released and smiled at the thought that they might have created life. He rested his head, enjoying the weight of her on his chest. He could feel the warmth of healing touch him, and he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No one saw the prince and princess, now transformed, holding hands in the park still as they worked to heal Kunzite and repair his soul before weaving protection around him and Minako. Their task undone, they turned their focus to the other two couples. They healed Nephrite next, and did the same for him and Makoto. Finally their attention turned to Zoicite and Ami, and as the final soul was healed, the final protection woven, a bright light spread from the couple, now panting as they sat on the grass, weak and exhausted.

Rei and Jadeite, their bond already formed and both safe from the touch of evil, stood guard, henshined and ready to fight to protect the exhausted couple. They shared a glance, worried that three Soul-Bondings at once was just too much for the two of them, but when the work was done and they had rested, they appeared none the worse for the wear.

It took a long time for the three couples to return. The sun had slid into the early afternoon hours, and all of them decided it was best to go to the temple together, to plan and prepare for what came next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Far away, in a world of ice and snow, at D point in the north of the planet, the Negaverse trembled at the flow of power. Queen Beryl, who had been sitting idly on her throne, screamed in pain and lost consciousness. The Youma around her looked on in shock, unsure what to do.

In her chamber, hidden from all eyes but Beryl's (when she was conscious) Metallia roared in anger.


	9. Ever After

Day 6 (Tuesday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei walked swiftly through the hallways of the government building, Jadeite following one step behind, his eyes constantly scanning the area for danger to his past and future wife. In his present however, he was determined to be her guardian as much as he was for the Prince and Princess, which annoyed Rei to no end. She herself was a guardian, and as such, she knew she didn't need protection.

In her mind, she was strong and capable. She was ashamed to know he didn't feel the same about her. She loved him with all her heart and soul, both his past self, and the little she knew of his current self, and she trusted him to protect and defend his own life, though if it came to it she knew she would defend him with her own. The difference was, he didn't seem to see her as capable. It hurt her, a near physical pain, and she was tempted to turn and tell him so.

::I do trust you:: Jadeite's voice spoke into her mind, shocking her. How had she forgotten this? She came to an elevator and pressed the arrow pointing up. The button lit from underneath, and she could hear the whirling as it rose from the sub-basement, where there was a parking garage.

::Then why don't you think I can defend myself?:: She knew her tone was sharp. A young man stepped up beside them to wait, and Rei gave him a tight smile.

::I do. I just feel like something is coming, and I am concerned. You planned to do this without me, to go off on your own. Right now it's dangerous to be alone.:: She heard his mental sigh, and had to admit on that part of it he was right.

::I wasn't planning on revealing myself.:: She exclaimed wearily.

::I know. But that doesn't mean Beryl doesn't already know who you are. We don't know her plans anymore. We haven't felt she trusted us in a while, and we were often thrown against you as though we were expendable, and perhaps because it would throw you off balance to face us if you knew who we were.:: His voice in her head was gently chiding, and she was frustrated that he didn't know she'd already thought this through. The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in, followed by the young man.

::Well this will help with that, in it's own way.:: She admitted.

::I know.::

There was no more discussion as they waited with several others in the small elevator. She wasn't sure what else to say, and instead focused on the task at hand. Her father. As a politician he was often smooth-talking, and could manipulate with the best of them. While she knew he loved her in his own way, he was often unable to be near her for long periods. She reminded him too much of her mother, whom he'd lost, and the memories were often overwhelming, and even debilitating for him.

The doors opened again and the two of them stepped forward, relieved to be out of the crowded space. She walked up to the desk, thrilled at the feeling of Jadeite's hand at the small of her back. In spite of her last memory from her former life, the moment of her death at his hands, she couldn't forget all the wonderful times they had once shared, couldn't stop loving him, couldn't hold back the joy at being with him again.

They reached her father's office suite and opened the door to the secretary's office. Three doors, in the other three walls, opened off the main room. Her father's office door was open, and because the secretary was not in yet, she walked to the doorway and knocked. He motioned her inside before finishing his phone call. She watched as he swallowed several times, and wished, not for the first time, that her mother was alive, for his sake as much as her own.

When he had hung up the phone and turned his amethyst eyes on her own, she gave a small smile. "Hi daddy."

"Hey Rei. What brings you this morning? You didn't say anything on the phone."

"First, let me introduce you to Jadeite." She motioned to the young man behind her. Her father started, as though he hadn't even noticed the man, and it was possible he hadn't. His eyes were full of pain at the sight of her, and she knew that his mind would be full of images of her mother. Finally her father stepped around his desk and held out a hand to the general.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, before noticing the blonde still had his hand on the small of his daughter's back. He frowned for a moment, unsure how to react. He felt protective of Rei, but their relationship had been strained since her mother's death. He knew of course that it was his own fault, but was unsure how to repair the damage. He'd basically thrown the girl at her grandfather and run away. He wasn't proud of it. He'd done his best to provide her with everything she needed financially, but emotionally he wasn't sure he would ever be whole enough to really be her father.

"Hino-san," Jadeite gave a small bow. He wasn't disdainful, but rather cautious. He was quite aware that if he lost his Rei he would suffer greatly, and might be worse than the man in front of himself. "I'm pleased to meet you." He kept his voice slightly formal and laced it with respect, hoping it would help win his case if the man argued.

"Daddy, I came to talk to you about a few things. Is it okay if we close the door for a few minutes?" At her father's nod Jadeite turned and gently slid the door closed and locked it. Rei wasn't really sure how to start. She still wasn't sure it was best to share her secret, but she did need him to listen, and she would do it as a last resort, she knew.

"What's this about Rei."

"Several things. First, I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor."

"I suppose that depends on the favor," her father's voice was curious rather than irritated, so she continued.

"I'd like to leave the private school. I have several reasons for it. First and foremost is that I'm unhappy there. I am not Catholic, and because I'm not I get treated rather horribly by some of the nuns and by other students. Second, because I have no friends there, but I have several very close friends at another school, which is also actually closer to the Shrine. And third, because I don't believe it's worth the money you spend as they don't provide enough of a challenge for me. I'd rather go to the public school where I have to compete for high school positions through test scores."

Her father sat down and studied her thoughtfully. His head bobbed a bit as he seemed to be focusing on each of her concerns. There were a few moments of silence, his chin rested in one hand, his fingers rubbing thoughtfully through his neatly trimmed goatee. His hair was as black as her own, though there were streaks of silver in his goatee now. Finally seeming to come to a decision, he met her eyes again.

"Do you have the transfer paperwork?" Rei nodded and handed him the manila folder she'd brought with her. "And the rest of the reason you're here," he asked as he signed the documents, which had already been completed.

"There are two other reasons. One of them is about safety. Yours in particular." She looked to Jadeite, unsure how to word what she wanted to say. She'd been a bit thrown by her father's easy acceptance of her request.

"Hino-san," Jadeite gave another small bow. "There are," he paused to give the man a thoughtful look, "certain dangers in Tokyo at the moment. Some of those dangers may soon be focused on you."

"I want you to leave the city for a time," Rei admitted. "Go to America or England for a time perhaps," she gulped as her father's gaze landed on hers, the full impact of his brilliant mind focused on her as though on an interesting puzzle.

"Are you asking to go with me?" He cocked his head to one side and studied her as he waited for the response. When Rei merely shook her head he held his silence. She squirmed under that penetrating stare, something she had never felt comfortable with. Finally there was a sigh.

"Daddy, there are things you wouldn't... understand." She met his stare, but her eyes were much less focused than before, as though she were witnessing something inside her head she wasn't willing to share.

"Hino-san," Jadeite interjected, and the impact of those eyes turned to him. Jadeite however was used to the Negaverse, and met him look for look. Mentally the politician couldn't help but raise his respect for the younger man. "Are you aware of attacks by creatures in the city?" He gave a short nod and the blonde continued.

"And are you aware of those who fight against those attacks?" Another nod. Jadeite rested his hand on Rei's shoulder and gave him a significant look. His eyes flew from the man to his daughter who gave a small nod, as though she was unwilling to confirm the information. "Meet Mars." Jadeite continued.

"Daddy," Rei's voice broke. "It's dangerous for you if someone discovers my identity." He kept his silence, a useful tool as a politician. "Please daddy. I don't want you to be hurt. Grandfather is protected to an extent, but for you..." her voice trailed off.

Jadeite took over. "Normal security measures will not help against Youma or whatever new leaders the Negaverse will raise."

"And you expect me to run? To leave the city while you stay and fight?" He voiced his growing frustration. "I am charged with doing the best for this city. And how do I know what you say is true?"

Jadeite moved around the desk, walking behind him to pull the shades down over the two windows behind him. His daughter held up a red stick and muttered "Mars Power Make Up," and flames surrounded her, lifting and twirling her as her transformation occurred. A moment later his baby girl stood in front of him, wearing a white and red fuka with purple accents. His brain couldn't even begin to catalogue all the details before the young man was behind her, his outfit having changed to a silvery gray outfit, a cape with a red lining swaying behind him as though in a breeze.

"Mars and I are sworn to protect this planet, and to guard our Prince and Princess. Your job can be done from anywhere. Rei is simply concerned for your safety." The Senshi who was his daughter nodded emphatically. He was glad he was sitting. "I also have another request," Jadeite added, and Mars looked at him questioningly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naru looked back and forth before dashing across the street to the Crown Game Center. There wasn't as much traffic this afternoon, for which she was grateful. She was feeling stressed after the day she'd had. It had been odd. There had been a substitute teacher that day, and the man had seemed to take an instant dislike to her and several others, including Usagi, Ami and Makoto. That was very strange.

Usagi even had Haruna-sensei laughing most of the time, even as she scolded the girl. Ami was the quietest, best behaved student in class, and had never even been disciplined as far as she could tell. Makoto had most of the teachers afraid of her, though now that Naru knew the girl she was very aware that the stories about her were drastically overstated. Of course Makoto could be deadly dangerous. Of that she was certain. But only if there was a threat to someone she loved.

Naru contemplated the teacher's attitude. He'd been downright hostile to the four of them, though they'd hardly spoken to him. And in the afternoon, when Minako had returned to class the man had glared at her as well. She was concerned he would be the same when Rei appeared the next day and wanted to talk to the other girls about the problem.

She heard the swish as the doors opened and ran for the girl's normal table in the back. Usagi slid to the side to let her in, and Rei smiled at her from across the table. It was a tight squeeze with six of them on the two bench seats, but they managed. Motoki approached her with her customary strawberry shake.

"I already ordered for you," Usagi admitted, taking a sip of her own chocolate shake. 

As soon as Motoki disappeared Naru leaned into the other girls. "Does this teacher have anything to do with your secret?" She asked, her voice serious, her tone concerned.

Five pairs of eyes looked straight at her face, all of them displaying shock. She shrugged uncomfortably. "I figured it out a while ago," she admitted. "Too many coincidences, plus a certain blonde superhero always showed up when I was in danger, and knew my name the first time she saved me."

Usagi blanched. 

"Don't worry, no one suspects I know anything. I'm good at playing dumb." She couldn't help but giggle. She used the trick often enough. "Besides, I have a few secrets of my own." She gestured the girls closer. "Empath," she admitted.

Usagi was nodding now, seeming to realize the truth in her words. Naru had never been angry with her friend for pulling away, knowing exactly how difficult and painful it had been for the tiny blonde. "I'm sorry," Usagi whispered.

"I always understood," Naru reassured her. "I can feel your pain over it." She looked carefully around her. "Motoki knows about you all as well, and I have a feeling Umino does, though he never says a thing and keeps his emotions in check. But Motoki is almost an open book. Whenever you all run out together his level of fear increases until you or Mamoru comes back. And he's like me... sort of."

"Wow," Minako breathed, looking at the blonde arcade manager. His green eyes were raised and looking over at their table. As soon as he saw them peering that way he turned his back. "I mean, we told him about us, but none of us suspected anything more about him."

Naru shrugged. She had a different worry at the moment. "So, about the substitute. I think there's a problem. I'm pretty sure he can sense something about people. He took an instant dislike to me, and at first I couldn't sense anything else, but when you guys started showing up it wasn't just dislike, it was also fear." She raised her eyebrows significantly.

"I'll scan him if he's there tomorrow. I didn't recognize him. Did anyone?" Ami pulled out a tiny blue super computer. Naru looked carefully around to make sure no one noticed her with an item that was so obviously Mercury's.

A chorus of 'no's' followed, and Naru nodded. She'd thought as much. "I didn't sense any power from him," Naru said quietly. "Not like me and Motoki and Umino. Or Shingo." She waited for the inevitable explosion.

"Shingo!?" Usagi's voice was nearly hysterical with fear. "No!" Her friend panicked and Naru put a hand over hers on the table, sending calming vibes out. "How did I forget Shingo? Or... Haruki..." she trailed off, and Naru remembered Usagi's laughing, happy cousin.

"It's okay. They don't know yet Usagi. Shingo has no idea he's different. Like you. And Haruki... he's too far for me to sense really, but I imagine you would find out pretty quickly."

"How long have you known?" Rei looked interested. Naru knew the older priestess had some similar abilities.

"I started getting hints of what other people were thinking around the time you came into the picture Rei. I didn't understand it at first. I think I might have been affected by all the Negaverse attacks. It might be what happened to Motoki too, as I didn't sense a change in him until after the Bridal Shop ghost incident." She nodded to Makoto. "Umino... I don't know. He hasn't been attacked as much."

"What if it's the other way around?" Ami suggested. "What if there are more attacks because there's something extra?"

"I'd like to know more about Motoki. Does he know?" Minako asked.

"To be honest, he's a bit like me, except he can send out feelings to large groups. He doesn't really understand it. He has only been consciously using it for a few weeks. Around the time Minako showed up. He basically does it when tempers get too hot, and he's not sure how he does it." She sighed.

"So about the teacher. You think he can sense power?" Makoto was clenching her fists on the table. Naru looked over and saw Matoki looking over at them again. She gave him a small smile to reassure him and felt him calm a bit.

"Calm down Makoto," she urged. "No danger yet. He's probably like those of us who have experienced several Negaverse attacks." She gave a self-depreciating smile. "Maybe being attacked brings out latent abilities."

"This is a lot to learn at once," Usagi admitted.

"I know," Naru said, "but none of you were very focused and I didn't know if you really noticed what was going on. You were all a bit distracted." She grinned and gave a giggle.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Minako looked to Usagi.

"First, Mamoru needs to talk to Motoki. I'll keep an eye on Shingo and call my cousin Haruki. Naru, if the teacher is still there tomorrow can you read him again?" Naru nodded. "Ami will scan him then too. Makoto, I want you to work on a schedule for training in hand to hand. Minako, please get together with Kunzite and let the Shitennou know what's going on. We need a meeting, and I think Naru and Motoki should both be there if possible."

"Not Shingo?"

"No, not yet." Usagi swallowed hard. "He's too young." The other girls nodded their heads, silently agreeing.

"Umino has to go to a funeral tomorrow, so he can't make it, but I'll talk to him." Naru explained.

"I didn't know," Usagi said, frowning. "Could you let him know my thoughts are with the family?"

Naru nodded. "Changing subjects here now," she said, hoping to calm everyone. She took a large swallow from her shake and then met Rei's eyes. "You seem extremely pleased with yourself. Care to share?"

"My father and I had a meeting this morning. He agreed to me changing schools. He isn't leaving for America or anything, but he is going to be doing a tour of small towns for a few months, so he will be out of danger. Plus, he agreed to Jadeite's request." She grinned.

"What request?" the rest of them chorused, feeling the excitement rolling off her in waves.

"To marry me." Rei grinned. All six girls were suddenly squealing. They found themselves out of the booth hugging and jumping up and down for several long minutes until they were all panting and out of breath.


	10. Yumemi Yumino

Day 8 (Thursday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just want to know why you dragged me here!" Motoki was frustrated and a little angry at Naru. The girl had gone behind his back and cancelled his shift at the arcade and then practically dragged him to the Hikawah Jinja.

"I told you, I just want you to talk to someone." Naru gave an exasperated sigh. The man had the ability to project calm and to help others deal with heavy emotions, but at the moment his own were riled. "Look, it's not something I feel all that comfortable talking about walking down the street. This way." She pointed to the long staircase leading up to the shrine. "I will tell you that Mamoru and Usagi and the others are there. You know about them..."

She felt Motoki relax. Curious, she looked over at him. "Why were you so worried?"

"I have a girlfriend and I thought..." he didn't have to finish.

"I'm dating Umino remember?" Motoki nodded and Naru pulled him up the stairs.

They reached the top and were met by Mamoru and Usagi, who were both holding cups of water. Naru reached for hers and downed it. Motoki was slower. She knew he was trying to get a sense of the feelings around him, and decided it was best to leave him to it.

They followed the couple into a room with paper walls. They all removed their shoes and put on the slippers before moving down a hallway into a much larger room with pillows set around a long low table. The other Senshi were there, as well as the Shitennou, who Naru hadn't really been introduced to yet. She felt a little nervous about them, knowing they had once served the Dark Kingdom.

Her eyes caught those of a young man with chestnut hair, his arm wrapped tightly around Makoto. She recognized him from her friend's tennis match. And the young man sitting with Rei, who had short, curly blonde hair she recognized from several attacks. She sighed. She had to put all those old feelings away if she was going to be any help to her friends.

Motoki stared at the man with the short blonde hair for a long time. Naru noticed, and she was pretty sure Usagi and Mamoru both did as well. It was possible he recognized him from an attack.

The meeting started with everyone being introduced. The brunette was Nephrite, the blonde Jadeite. Another blonde, his hair longer and tied back, was Zoicite. The man with the silvery white hair was Kunzite. She didn't sense any darkness in them now, and was grateful for it.

What did startle her was when two cats, both a bit small, jumped up onto the table. One was Luna, Usagi's little black cat. The other was Artemis, who she had often seen riding on Minako's shoulder. Both had the crescent moon mark on their foreheads, which Naru hadn't really noticed before. She wondered if it was a glamour, like what the Senshi seemed to have when they were transformed. It was when Luna started talking that Naru felt herself getting a little faint. Motoki didn't look much better.

"Usagi, are you sure we shouldn't wake Shingo?" Luna asked, and judging by her tone, it was probably not the first time the question had been posed.

"Luna, he's my BABY brother. Don't you get that? He's only ten, about to be eleven. He is NOT getting into the middle of these battles." Usagi's tone was complete exasperation and anger, and Naru couldn't blame her. She couldn't help but speak up.

"Luna? I know you think every warrior matters in the battle, but you have to understand, if Usagi gets distracted worrying about Shingo, it could endanger her, which would distract and endanger Mamoru, and then the others would be distracted trying to save them. You have to think about it from a strategy perspective. Once the Dark Kingdom is gone, then waking and training him would be fine, but until that happens... NO!"

The cat glared at her for a second, and seemed about to argue when Ami spoke up. "Luna, she is absolutely right. Not only would Shingo be a hindrance rather than a help, but him getting hurt or being in danger would distract us all." She gave Naru a smile as she spoke. Often people underestimated the little red-head, but Ami had always known she was a strategist at heart.

"Did that cat just talk? Did you just talk to that cat?" Motoki was still staring at the felines. He appeared not to have processed anything else of the conversation.

"Yes and yes," Naru said, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You already know about Mamoru and the girls. This is just part of that."

Motoki gave her an incredulous look. He turned back to the cats. "Luna?"

"Hi Motoki."

"Can I ask you a favor?" He mumbled the question, looking a bit sheepish.

"Um, yes."

"Can you just never tell anyone anything I said to you when I thought you were a normal cat?"

Luna looked offended. "Of course I wouldn't tell. What kind of person do you take me for?" She humphed and turned her back on the confused arcade worker.

"Sorry. It's just, a lot to take in, I guess."

"So, you already know about the girls," Mamoru said, repeating it for the flustered young man. "You know about me. These four," he pointed out the Shitennou, "are similar. Not only do they have similar powers, but as the girls are the guardians of Usagi, they are my protectors. Unfortunately we were only recently able to rescue them from the dark kingdom."

Motoki looked upset. He'd been staring at Jadeite most of the time they'd been in the meeting, and she wondered what it was he was remembering. She didn't really know what to think.

"We were hoping that with your powers you might be able to help up," Luna said, still sounding hurt and offended.

"M-m-me?"

"Well, your powers seem to include projecting the feeling you want onto others. That can be helpful dealing with frightened people during or after an attack."

"Oh." Motoki sat there quietly, not saying anything else, and eventually the others turned to the reason they had called the meeting. Naru was sure they wouldn't force him into helping them. She glared at Luna to be on the safe side, and she caught Usagi's look as well.

"Okay, I ran scans of Naru and Motoki yesterday," Ami said. She gave Naru an apologetic glance.

"Makes sense to get an understanding of what you're looking for. Did you scan anyone else?" Naru asked.

"Several people actually, though only you and Motoki stood out except for Crane Game Joe, but his readings were very different." She lifted her little blue computer and pressed on her earring, lowing a thin, transparent blue visor. Naru thought it was awesome. "Anyways, I ran scans of the classroom and the students as well as the substitute today."

She pressed a button and a screen came down on one wall. Everyone turned to look at it as she discussed the diagrams and charts that were visible. Most of them scratched the back of their necks sheepishly. When Ami realized she was talking over their heads she blushed crimson and coughed.

"Sorry. Um, basically, what I was trying to say is that there is no lingering energy signature in the classroom or anywhere else we spend time, which means we are safe from that sort of detection. But," she continued, "we all do give off spikes of energy. I think the substitute teacher has the ability to read that somehow."

"Wow," Usagi breathed. "So he knows there is something different about us then?"

"I think so," Ami agreed. "But that doesn't explain why he's so angry."

"I have a couple theories," Usagi said. Everyone turned a startled glance at her. Naru saw Rei mouthing the word 'theories' and giggled. Usagi shrugged it off and continued. "First, there is a chance that he or someone he cares about was attacked by the Dark Kingdom." Nods went around the room. "There is also a chance that he didn't see us helping in time. We have lost innocents, and as heavily as it weighs on us, think how much more it would hurt if you were the one who lost someone." She sighed and Mamoru pulled her into his lap.

Snuggling down, Usagi continued. "The other thing that I thought about is jealousy. What if he wants our powers? I mean sure, he can sense them, but that doesn't mean he can do anything on his own."

Several minutes of open discussion found them no closer to answers, but it was something to think about.

"Did you say Shingo?" Motoki asked suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes," Naru smiled, glad to see him talking again. "He has powers of his own, though they haven't been awoken yet."

"But you decided to leave him out of this for now?" He asked, sounding concerned, and Usagi nodded emphatically.

"I won't let him get hurt," she added a moment later.

"Okay, good." He frowned and turned to look at Luna. "I can help, but I don't really want to go near the battles."

"Agreed." Luna smiled. Naru had to admit it looked strange on a cat, though their mouths were always slightly upturned, an actual smile was odd.

"I plan on helping when and where I can as well," Naru explained. "I can read people, and sense their abilities too, to some degree."

"I actually thought I was going a bit crazy," Motoki admitted. He gave a strange laugh. "When people started calming down just because I wanted them to, it was a shock. But it kept working." He looked over at Mamoru. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

"It's okay. I understand you hadn't really figured it out yet. So it's just you, Naru, and Umino for now. I don't want to widen the circle more than that just yet."

"Can I ask a question?" Motoki looked at Jadeite. When the man nodded he frowned. "Why didn't you attack me?"

Jadeite looked at him in silence for a long moment. "I don't know. I just... felt I shouldn't"

"What's this?" Mamoru asked.

"Before you two learned who you are there were already attacks," Motoki explained. "Once, there was an attack in the park as I was walking home. But as soon as I got close, this man, Jadeite, stopped the attack and sent the Youma away."

"I think he was already fighting the control Metallia had," Kunzite said. "We all were to some degree or another, but in the beginning it was Jadeite who spent the most time away from the Negaverse."

Motoki only nodded and lapsed back into silence.

"I think we've had enough for one day." Naru told the others, and she stood and held out a hand for the blonde man. He readily stood and moved back out into the front room. "Give him time to adjust. I had a bit." She smiled and hugged Usagi. "Let me know if you need me."

"Wait," Luna moved forward and did a backflip. Three small objects came towards Naru and she caught them instinctively. "Communicators," she said. "The symbol of the moon gets you Usagi. You can figure the others out, right?"

Naru nodded and looked down at the little items. They appeared to be simple calculators. She looked down at Usagi's watch. "These are different than yours."

"Theirs need to be more connected to them. Yours can be taken for toys if they get into the wrong hands."

"Oh, okay." Naru waved to everyone and followed Motoki out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 10 (Saturday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto stirred the sauce. "I'm just saying it's weird not having any attacks. I'm not saying I miss them."

"I knew what you meant," Minako insisted.

It was a girl's night, and the five young ladies were all working on various tasks in the kitchen. Usagi was putting frosting on cookies, which was one of the only jobs Makoto allowed her, as she tended to be a bit clumsy. Minako was chopping vegetables for a salad. Ami was stirring noodles, and Rei was spreading butter over French bread. Makoto had declared an Italian night, and all of them were excited to try the spaghetti recipe she had found.

"I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Usagi said, with a little sigh. She wished she could be with Mamoru whenever she was away from him, but she also wanted to be with her friends. The conflicting emotions were pulling at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if it had something to do with the Soul-Bond.

::Mamo-chan?::

::Usako?::

::Do you feel anxious or something when we aren't together?::

::A little. It's like I'm not whole. Why?::

::It's getting uncomfortable.::

::Do you want me to come and get you?::

::No! I want to spend time with the girls. I do. I just needed to know and I wanted to hear your voice, even if it was only in my head.::

::I love you Usako.::

::I love you Mamo-chan.::

She turned back to the conversation. She had missed something.

"... want to make sure there is no threat." Makoto was saying. "I for one think there is."

Minako smiled at Makoto. "As far as I'm concerned, until I see Beryl and Metallia both as nothing more than ash there will always be a threat."

"I feel like something big is coming." Rei said, her voice soft and otherworldly. "Something we don't expect. I see a rainbow, and seven monsters, but it isn't clear and doesn't make a lot of sense."

Usagi patted her on the arm, accidentally leaving a smear of frosting on her red blazer. "I think whatever it is, I've been sensing it too. The stronger it gets, the harder it is to leave Mamoru's side." She sighed in frustration.

The girls sat down to eat together, still talking about the possibilities. Usagi had just lifted the first bite to her mouth when the communicators went off, all at once, and the Mercury computer beeped madly.

"Attack." Usagi said.

"Not a normal Youma," Ami added as the five young ladies transformed and leapt from the third story window and onto a roof across the alley. Usagi sent a mental message to Mamoru that they were investigating. The location seemed to be an art studio near the college, and they made their way there quickly.

Screams of "Binah," were heard from a distance, and quills and feathers attacked them before they'd even had a chance to land in front of the new Youma. The four Inner Senshi sent out attack after attack, sometimes combining attacks with the Shitennou, until the creature was barely alive, but Usagi felt something strange and screamed for them to stop.

Tuxedo Kamen moved to stand beside her. She lifted the Moon Wand and screamed, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

For a moment there was utter silence as the glow of healing ended. Laying, curled into a ball before them was a young woman with brown hair. Her glasses hung askew, and her sweater was torn. One shoe was missing, and could be seen about ten yards away. Usagi ran forward and gathered the woman's head into her lap. She began to stir.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Yumemi Yumeno," came the whispered reply.

"You're safe now. Can you tell us what happened?"

"There was a woman. She said I had something she wanted. Then there was pain, and... I don't remember anything else."

"Do you know what the woman looked like?" Usagi asked, but the girl shook her head and closed her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen waved the men forward and they lifted the young woman up, asking where she lived. A moment later they disappeared with her. Usagi frowned. She wondered what this new type of creature meant. How did one turn a normal human into a Youma? Why hadn't she sensed it?

A few minutes of kissing and Usagi and Mamoru parted ways, the girls headed back to Makoto's apartment to finish their now cold pasta.


	11. Is This A  Dream?

Day 11 (Sunday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, just after noon found Usagi and Mamoru in his apartment together, both wishing they were alone. But Luna had insisted on going with her to see him, and said she had a very important matter to discuss. She'd appeared early that morning at Makoto's apartment, and had woken Usagi much earlier than the girl thought strictly necessary. In her charge's mind, on a day when schools would be closed, she should be allowed to sleep in. Luna snorted. The girl was certainly set in her ways.

Now, they sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Luna felt unsure how to begin.

Luna sighed as she looked back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru. She really wished she didn't have to be the one to explain this. She was uncomfortable with the situation, and she wanted nothing more than to pretend she really was just a housecat. No planet Mau, no dedication to a Moon Queen. No war with Beryl and Metallia. And most importantly, no Silver Crystal or Golden Crystal. Her tail swished in agitation as she met their eyes.

"I learned something about the Soul-Bonding ritual." She looked away from them and towards the window. It was easier that way. She didn't want to see their expressions as they discussed this topic. "When a Crystal is involved in a Soul-Bonding, there are consequences." She let out another heavy sigh and pretended to find some dirt of her little black paw. "Especially with the Silver and Golden crystals."

"Well? Is it something important?" Mamoru asked.

"Luna, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Thecrystalswillmakeyouhavebabieswhetheryouwanttoornot." She mumbled, rushing through the words and not meeting either of their gazes.

"Could you say it again, a bit slower?" Mamoru asked. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over her fur. His other arm was still around Usagi.

Luna let out another sigh. "The reason you've both been..." she trailed off, not wanting to say the words. "I mean, the reason there has been so much um, activity between you is..." She lifted her gaze to Usagi's and tried to make herself understood. "The Crystals are going to make sure Usagi gets pregnant so there will be an heir."

"What?" Usagi spluttered, standing up and pacing away. She reached up and grabbed each of her pigtails in one hand and tugged hard. Her face was crimson and filled with frustration.

Mamoru frowned. "But I've been wanting to get her pregnant long before we knew about the crystals. Before we were Soul-Bonded," he added.

Luna sighed again. "It's because there was a Soul-Bond in your previous life, and you fell in love with her in this life. It sort of reactivated the old bond. I have a theory that the bond has something to do with the way you were pulled in as Tuxedo Kamen. You felt drawn to her, to protect her, even before you knew she was Sailor Moon."

"But Luna, that's not possible. We only met that day!" Usagi was near the point of wailing in fear and frustration.

"No, it's possible," Mamoru admitted. "You only saw me for the first time that day, but I'd been seeing you everywhere for weeks before that. That was just the day I fell in love with you."

"Wait!" Usagi sounded confused and angry. "If you fell in love with me, then why did you make fun of me?"

"I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Usagi frowned, feeling unsure.

"I dunno... rejection I guess." He looked up and met her eyes. "No one wanted me in the orphanage," he admitted quietly. Usagi wrapped her arms around him.

"I loved you almost from the first time too. Okay, really it was when you saved Luna." She grinned up at him. "And the more you were nice to me, the more I loved you, until it hurt not to see you." She frowned now, and turned to the little black cat. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to get pregnant."

Luna mumbled something. She refused to meet Usagi's eyes. Mamoru caught something of the words but didn't speak.

"What?" Usagi asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"It was too late the first time you had... um... the first time you did..." Luna sighed again, still refusing to look at Usagi. "It wouldn't have mattered if you were on the pill, used condoms... nothing would have stopped it from happening. Artemis and I scanned you yesterday at the meeting. You are already pregnant."

Usagi fainted. Mamoru didn't even have time to catch her before she fell. He gathered her up and looked at the cat. "Could have warned me," he accused, setting her on his couch.

"I didn't even tell her everything." Luna said mournfully.

"There's more?" Mamoru wasn't sure Usagi could handle any more.

Luna cleared her throat. "Um, well you see, there are two Crystals involved." She raised her eyes and looked at him. "Which means you need two heirs. And the Crystals apparently wouldn't wait. So..." Luna sighed. "Two babies."

Mamoru passed out, hitting the coffee table on his way down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Kami-sama! You are so dead!" Rei looked over at Mamoru, and he shuddered. He'd heard stories of Kenji chasing boys away from Usagi with whatever weapon he could find, including gardening shears. He glanced over at Usagi, who was still unconscious on the couch. He'd woken to find the Senshi in his living room, Mars smacking his cheek lightly to wake him. The Shitennou were too busy laughing at him to show any concern.

If he was completely honest with himself, he was happy Usagi was pregnant, because he hoped it would give her parents just enough incentive to let him marry her. But the idea of twins was terrifying. How was one person supposed to push two babies out of their body? He glanced at Usagi again, feeling guilty. Especially a person as tiny as her... He hadn't really thought through the consequences, and in a way he'd taken the choice away from her. He knew he was an ass, but he hadn't realized just how much of an ass he really was.

"I know," he said finally, peeking up to meet her glare. "I sort of deserve it though, don't I?"

"Yes, you absolutely do." She sighed. "Too bad about the condom thing though."

He shrugged. "I didn't use one."

"What!?" He could tell she was barely holding herself back from causing him severe physical harm.

"I uh..." he trailed off. "I wanted her pregnant." He hung his head in shame.

An explosion of white light and pain filled his now ringing head and he found himself on the floor several feet away from his couch. A very angry priestess being held back by Minako and Kunzite. "What!?" She screamed. "You did this on purpose?" She looked over her shoulder at Usagi. "Do you know what her family is going to do? How they're going to react? How they might treat her?"

Mamoru tried to sit up, but gave up as it seemed to anger Rei even more. He stayed down and couldn't even make himself meet her eyes. She was still struggling to reach him, her arms swinging wildly even in the hold the other two had on her, and Mamoru was sure if she were free he would already be dead.

"Rei?" Ami moved forward, "did you listen to what Luna said?"

Rei sniffed. "Doesn't matter. He should have had more control than that!" She glared at him as she spoke. "She's fourteen!"

Mamoru flushed guiltily. He hung his head in shame, even laying on his side on the floor he wished he could sink lower. The worst of it was, he'd known that and had gone ahead and done it anyways. He'd even pretended to convince himself she was on birth control, even though he knew it was rare for girls in Japan to be given anything of the sort. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Usagi spoke shakily from the couch.

"We never speak of this," Rei hissed before reaching out to help him up. "But I wont forgive you," she added. Once he was on his feet she pasted on a huge grin and turned to the tiny blonde. "Hey! You're awake. You and Mamoru sort of passed out."

Kunzite snorted. The change in the raven-haired fire Senshi was immediate, and completely fake. She'd have to go back to her normal attitude soon or Usagi would see right through her. Mamoru moved over to the couch and helped her sit up, rubbing surreptitiously at his jaw, which ached.

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Luna spoke solemnly. "But they aren't the only ones with Crystals."

"What do you mean," Ami asked curiously. She sat down next to Luna on the little table.

"Youallhavecrystalstoowhichmeansyouralsopregnantbynow," Luna said. A moment later the apartment door seemed to open by itself and a little black streak was racing down the hall towards the elevators.

"Did anyone catch that?" Kunzite asked?

Everyone shook their head except Ami, who was running a program on the Mercury computer. She frowned and pressed a button, turning the computer towards herself, and then to each of the other girls. Her face went white, the computer slipped out of her hand, and she glared at everyone in the room. Then she stood, quite calmly, henshined, and walked over to the balcony doors, leaving her computer where it lay on the floor, before she threw herself over the ledge.

"Huh? What got under her fuku?" asked Makoto. Then she walked over and picked up the little computer. And screamed. A moment later she was smacking Nephrite across the shoulders and head. No one could figure out why, but it was a bit amusing to watch.

"Am I still passed out?" Usagi asked suddenly, and Mamoru turned to look at her.

"I don't think so..." Mamoru said, but he couldn't be sure. No one was acting normally. Nephrite was standing there, arms raised to protect his face, not bothering to defend himself against Makoto. In fact, it almost seemed as though he was trying not to laugh. Makoto could pack a punch and the man acted like she was tickling him!

"What the hell is going on?" Minako asked. "Is this that show where people you know jump out at you and say you're on camera? Cause I didn't even bother to put on makeup."

"Seriously? You're worried about makeup?" Rei became Mars again and picked up Makoto, who was still trying to destroy her Soul-Bonded. Makoto didn't bother to fight her, just slumped in defeat.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" she whispered.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Minako said, exasperated.

"Seriously? Why is everyone losing control like this?" Usagi asked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh SHIT!" said Mars, as Makoto shoved the Mercury computer in her face.

She read the screen and screamed. A second later she too had thrown herself from the balcony. Makoto henshined, becoming Jupiter, and followed a moment later, leaving the Mercury computer on the table. Minako picked it up and started laughing. She laughed so hard she fell over, whining that she was going to pee.

"I think she's gone off the deep end," Usagi whispered, sounding terrified.

By then Kunzite had picked up the computer. "This isn't possible," he whispered. "If it was possible why didn't it happen in our last lives?"

"What?" asked Usagi, clearly annoyed. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kunzite swallowed and handed her the Mercury computer. On it, Luna's words had been slowed and were printed quite clearly on the screen. You all have crystals too which means your also pregnant by now.

Beside the words were the results of the scans Ami had taken. Each of the five girls was pregnant. And Usagi and Minako were both pregnant with twins.

Usagi swore. In fact, she continued to swear, like a sailor, for several minutes. Mamoru thought she did quite well, using words he never would have imagined her knowing. When she finally slowed, she looked both devastated and confused.

"Mass wedding?" suggested Mamoru.

"You idiot!" Kunzite said suddenly. "They're all fourteen or fifteen years old! They aren't allowed to get married."

"Then lets change that," Zoicite said. He took the Mercury computer and began typing so rapidly his fingers became a blur. He was mumbling under his breath, and occasionally he would stick his tongue out over the left side of his upper lip and hold it there for a moment, looking a bit insane.

Mamoru was completely confused. Was the man trying to change the laws? On a computer? Was he trying to change their ages? What the hell was he doing?

"Has anyone figured out how were all supposed to fight the damned Dark Kingdom and defeat Beryl and Metallia while half our group is on Maternity Leave?" Usagi asked sarcastically.

Mamoru frowned. He hadn't thought of that. In fact, he hadn't progressed much past guilt... and extreme horniness at the thought of Usagi carrying his children.

Meanwhile, Minako, who was still on the floor, holding her sides as she laughed like a loon, began trying to wiggle her way to the bathroom.

"Kun? I think she needs some help." Mamoru pointed to her and Kunzite glared at him. Then he bent and picked her up before carrying her to the bathroom.

"This is a nightmare," Usagi whispered. "We've all maybe eaten something strange. Or a Youma. Can a Youma cause a mass delusion?"

"Quite possibly," said Nephrite, still staring out over the balcony from which Mercury and Jupiter had jumped. "I created one that can trap you in dreams too," he added a moment later. "Could it have gotten loose?"

"Already destroyed it," Usagi whispered.

"No one answered the question." Kunzite said, coming back with a calm and silent Minako.

"Which question?"

"If this was possible, why didn't it happen in our past lives?" Kunzite repeated.

"Oh, that's easy." Zoicite said, still staring at the computer. "None of the Crystals were technically in our charge yet. Our parents still lived, which meant they had a measure of control over them. They were still technically the Crystal's keepers, and they already had heirs... us."

"But now they're all..." Nephrite trailed off.

"Dead. Yeah," Zoicite finished for him.

"And this is why we cant keep our hands off each other?" Jadeite asked, speaking for the first time.

"Pretty sure," Zoicite said, frowning as he tapped repeatedly on one key.

"This is insane!" Mamoru said. "I think Usagi's right. Delusion, or dream."

"That bruise Rei gave you begs to differ," Zoicite said, still not looking up.

"No, seriously. I must be sitting in the Crown right now. Usagi is still showing that kid... Yukio I think... how to beat that level, the one no one but the girls can pass, and I've had too much coffee and passed out on the floor or something, and dreamed all of this. Because I never lose control, and that's all I've been doing since the fight that night. I've wanted Usagi from the moment I saw her. I mean that quite literally. Every single time I'm near her I get crazy. But I never did a damned thing about it until after that fight. What if the Youma did a spell on us? And Usagi... she would have fought me off. I wasn't exactly gentle, and it was her first time, and I totally lost it, and then when I was asleep I sort of lost it even worse. She never would have let me touch her again. So this has to be a dream. Otherwise, why am I not in jail, or dead?"

"Did anyone get all that?" Kunzite asked as Mamoru's rapid fire speech drew to a close.

"I did," said Usagi, and she stood and punched Mamoru in the eye. A moment later the ribbons of her henshin nearly smacked him in the face, and then she too was throwing herself off the balcony.

"You know," Venus said, and he realized she had transformed as well, "by the time you learn to take responsibility, your kids will be grown." She glared at him and a moment later she had leapt from the railing as well.

Mamoru was shocked. He could feel Sailor Moon getting further and further away. He wasn't trying to dodge responsibility. He was just confused.

::Usagi?:: he asked, calling out mentally. ::Usako?:: he tried again when he got no response.

He frowned and looked at the other four guys in the room. "Don't you think we should, uh, go after them?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki was very excited to see Reika again. He waited in the airport terminal for her, staring at his watch and checking the arrivals board repeatedly. Her flight had been changed at the last minute so that she was coming at three now. He couldn't have been happier. Every extra minute with her was precious.

His mind wandered back to the meeting he'd attended. He'd had a lot to think about since then, and he was sure, if he focused and stayed out of harm's way, he would be able to help his friends fight against the Negaverse. He wanted to talk to Reika about it first though. Something told him she would understand.


	12. Consequences

Day 11 (Sunday)  
Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have one hour to get out of my house before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. You are not my daughter. My daughter is dead. You will stay away from my family. You bring nothing but shame."

Usagi stared up at her father. This was not what she had expected. Yelling maybe, being grounded perhaps, even the silent treatment. But this? She'd raced home in her upset and frightened state and poured her heart out to her mother. Ikuko had been angry, but forgiving.

Tsukino Kenji however, was not forgiving. She hadn't known he was just in the kitchen, and that he heard her telling her mother Mamoru had gotten her pregnant.

"Well?" he shouted.

Usagi stood slowly, from where she'd knelt on the floor at her mother's feet. She wobbled slightly, then stood up straight, squaring her shoulders and turned for the stairs to her bedroom.

"You better hope that boy marries you, because you won't see an ounce of help from us!" her father shouted at her retreating back.

She held her head high until she reached the top of the stairs, and then slumped over in shame. Her father was right. She had shamed all of them. She was the most horrible daughter in history. She sniffled, holding back her wails, and entered her room, taking the little sign off the door before she closed it behind her.

She pressed the call button on her communicator. "Help me!" she whispered fervently. "Please."

A moment later her room was filled with Shitennou. They took in the sight of her, crouched and tearstained, her shoulders slumped in shame, and Nephrite disappeared.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked, helping her to the bed.

"I have o-o-one hour t-to g-get out. M-my f-father d-disowned m-m-me." And with that the sobs came. A flurry of activity started around her, but she only sat, staring into space.

And then Mamoru was there, holding her close, making soothing sounds and telling her everything would be alright. The guys began grabbing armloads of her belongings and disappearing, or simply shoving things into their subspace pockets to take later. With five rather large young men in her room, it seemed too tiny.

She sniffled, and then she and Mamoru were taken to his apartment by Nephrite. He returned a moment later with Makoto. After that the girls started appearing one by one, and she was surrounded by them. But it didn't help. She had shamed her family. Her father didn't love her anymore. She would never get another hug from her mother, or have Shingo play a prank on her again.

Her cell phone beeped.

Mom: Are you okay? It's awfully loud up there.

Usagi: I'm okay. Friends helping. B gone soon.

Mom: Can I come see you tomorrow while your dad's at work?

Usagi: Yes. I'm sorry mom.

Mom: I love you.

Usagi: I luv u 2

Mom: Send the address.

Mamoru, who had been reading as she typed, hugged her. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

"How?" she asked, angry. "How will it be okay? I'm apparently pregnant... with twins. I'm not married. I have no home. I'll probably be kicked out of school. I don't even have a job."

"You have me."

Usagi put her head in her hands. "You didn't seem to thrilled about that a little while ago. Making excuses. And yet, somehow you wanted me to get pregnant. I might be an idiot because I never even considered birth control, but you actively wanted it. And then you wanted out of it the moment you knew it happened." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Usako! No! I don't want out of it at all. I never did! I was trying to explain what was happening to the others."

"Sure as hell sounded that way to me!" she said sarcastically.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Then he reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a ring that had a pink heart. "Usako, I've been carrying this around since I met you, waiting for you to be old enough to get married."

"But I'm not old enough," she mumbled. "And now my family doesn't want me."

"I want you!"

She sniffled and then her face was in his chest and his arms were tightly held around her, and he kissed the top of her head. But she was sad, and angry, and she felt so guilty and horrible. This was not how things were supposed to be.

"Um, Usagi?"

She looked up to see Zoicite standing over them.

"You are able to get married now."

She tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"Well, your parents technically gave up responsibility for you. And so I created a guardian for you, and that guardian signed the forms as of a minute ago, so you and Mamoru can get married any time." He pointed over to where Makoto was sitting, holding a pen and a piece of paper. She winked. Usagi almost managed a smile.

"Oh." She peered up at him, "thanks."

"So, will you marry me?" Mamoru asked, sounding worried that she'd say no. For almost half a second she thought about saying no, but she didn't. She nodded her head and kissed him when he reached for her. He smiled happily. A part of her was happy too, but the moment was completely clouded by everything that had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami opened the door to the apartment she shared with her mother. She considered this like ripping off a Band-Aid. Just get it over with. Zoicite followed her inside.

"Ami? Is that you?" She rolled her eyes. 'Who else could it possibly be,' she thought irritably. She wasn't really annoyed with her mother. In fact she adored her mother, who had made a horrible situation livable. But she was afraid that her mother might react the way Usagi's father had.

"Yeah, it's me mom."

"Hey, I have the night off, but I'm on shift all day tomorrow, so..." she cut herself off as she came around the corner, her lab coat hanging open. "Hello."

"Mom, this is Zoicite. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I didn't even know you were dating."

Zoicite moved forward and bowed. "Mizuno-san," he greeted.

"Zoicite...?"

"Chiba," Ami supplied with the false name she'd given him. She'd decided to make all four of the Shitennou cousins to Mamoru.

Her mother gave a small polite bow and led the way over to the couch.

"So, how old are you Zoicite?"

"Sixteen," he answered, though it wasn't entirely truthful, that was the age she'd given him as well.

"So, what's going on Ami?" Doctor Mizuno was no fool, and it was obvious something was going on.

"I uh... I'm pregnant."

There was a long moment of stunned silence.

"I want to marry her," Zoicite said quietly.

Doctor Mizuno stared at him for a long moment and frowned. "There's no need for that. I know a doctor who can have it taken care of."

"No!" came the shout from both Ami and Zoicite at once, and he stood and moved in front of her as though her mother might have the tools on her person somehow.

"I'd like to marry your daughter and raise our child together. I will do it, with or without your permission," Zoicite clarified.

"Oh sit down," Doctor Mizuno muttered. When he finally obeyed she looked at her daughter. Ami gulped but met her eyes. "Is this what you want as well Ami?"

"Yes mom."

"And how long have you known Zoicite?" she asked. "How do you know he won't run off like..." she trailed off, and Ami saw the hurt in her eyes. She felt the clench of pain in her own heart as she remembered that her father had indeed left them.

"Mom... Zo isn't like that. I've known him... a thousand years," she hoped her mother didn't pick that apart. It was the truth, but not, and she didn't want to lie to her. She also didn't want her in danger, and if she knew the secret she would be in more danger than she could imagine.

"I will agree on one condition." Doctor Mizuno said.

"Anything," said Zoicite.

"You have to prove you can and will provide for my daughter, and any children you have."

Zoicite smiled. He pulled a sheaf of papers from his pocket. He and Ami had transferred his actual inheritance to his new name, and he was well provided for. He also had separate banking information for funds he had already signed over to Ami. She'd argued with him about it, but he felt it was necessary in case something happened to him before they could be married. He handed everything over to her mother, who looked everything over carefully.

"And why haven't you given her a ring?" Doctor Mizuno asked.

"It was more respectful to ask your permission first. I didn't want to start out on the wrong foot."

"And yet.." she tapped her lips, "you told me you would do it whether I agreed or not." She held up a hand when he started to speak. "No, it actually impressed me more."

"Thank you Mizuno-san."

"Very well," she said. "When is the wedding to take place?"

He looked at Ami. She gave a small smile and looked over at her mother.

"We haven't set a date because it is going to be a joint wedding," she admitted.

"Who else is getting married?"

"Well, Usagi and Chiba Mamoru," Ami said, "and Rei and Chiba Jadeite, and Makoto and Chiba Nephrite, and Minako and Chiba Kunzite."

"Wait, let me get this straight..." her mother looked confused. "All of you girls... you fourteen year old girls, are going to marry into the same family?"

Ami shrugged. "It's just... sort of how it worked out," she admitted. "It would have happened eventually, but..." Ami frowned. "Things happened."

"Things happened?"

"Yes," she whispered, unable to say more.

"Jadeite asked Rei's father the other day," Zoicite explained, "and then Usagi's father kicked her out and Mamoru asked her to marry him. Minako's parents only seemed to care about her money, and didn't even bother to find out a thing about Kunzite. And Makoto is an orphan, as you know, and since we all are too..." he trailed off at the look Doctor Mizuno gave him.

"You're creating your own family," she said after a moment. Zoicite nodded. "As long as you know you can come to me. I'll have a talk with Usagi's parents. I never liked Minako's anyways, but Usagi's mother is a nice woman."

"She's going to go over and see Usagi in the morning. It came as a shock to her as well when her father disowned her."

"She's pregnant too isn't she?"

Ami nodded.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Ami nodded.

"All of you?" Doctor Mizuno was a bright woman and it became very clear to her that there was more to the story.

Ami nodded again.

"Alright. Now my next question is about a home. Do you have one already? Are you going to rent or buy a house, or live in an apartment?"

"Actually," Zoicite leaned forward, seeming to get excited, "there's a building we're all going in on. It has everything we need and plenty of space, and privacy as well as common areas, so all of us can be there for each other but also have personal space. And we're going to probably run some classes on the first floor."

"Alright," Doctor Mizuno pinched the bridge of her nose and Ami knew that meant she needed to be left alone with her thoughts. "Are you staying here tonight Ami or going to go be with Usagi?"

"Do you mind if I go to her?"

"I don't, but please be careful. There's been a lull in those strange attacks, but it wont last long, I'm sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru's apartment was a crowded mess. No one wanted to leave Usagi alone after the day she'd had. They all sat around together, talking until late. Then, as if by magic, sleeping bags appeared on the floor and one by one, each of the five couples crawled into their own.

Mamoru held Usagi tightly as they lay in the near darkness. He stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't make himself regret what he'd done, even with the negative consequences. He hoped that Usagi's father came around, but he loved his fiancé and wanted to be with her. This turn of events only made that happen quicker. He would never let her go.

He could still feel the wet spot on his shoulder from where she had cried herself to sleep. He felt badly about that. But they had rescued the girl's soulmates, and they had talked about how that outweighed what had happened with her father.

There were other things they needed to think about. Defeating Beryl and Metallia had to become a priority, and it had to be done before the girls couldn't fight anymore. They had to train Shingo and Haruki and find the Outer Senshi, and deal with strange new powers appearing in the population. So many things needed to be done.

His mind turned to the building they were thinking of buying. He liked the thought of opening a dojo and teaching people how to defend themselves. And it would double as a training center for the team, and a source of income. It had twelve large apartments in the building above, and a swimming pool, gymnastics area, and all sorts of other amenities. It was exactly what they needed.

Usagi murmured in her sleep and he kissed her temple. She was so tiny and sweet and precious to him. He loved her more than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just make it clear that while a conventional test wouldn't have picked up their pregnancies, the Mercury computer could. I had one reviewer mention that on the other site, and I wanted you guys to know. Thanks.


	13. Five Weddings and (almost) a Funeral

Day 12 (Monday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Mama," Usagi said, her head bowed low as she opened the door for her mother. She wasn't sure what her mother would say or do, but she was worried she would hate her too. Mamoru stood just behind her, the others scattered around the living room.

Ikuko moved in and gave Usagi a hug. "I tried to talk him out of it," she whispered. "I'm sorry Usagi."

"It's not your fault Mama. I messed up." She couldn't hold back the sniffle.

Mamoru closed the door behind Ikuko and they waited as she put on the last pair of guest slippers.

The living room was a mess of Usagi's things, sleeping bags now piled in one corner, and odds and ends of furniture the guys had decided she would need.

Ikuko settled on a chair. "Where's the cat?" she asked.

Usagi frowned. "In Mamoru's room with Artemis."

"Call them out here please," Ikuko nodded to Mamoru.

He went down the hall and asked the cats to come out into the living room. He was unsure what was happening. Luna gave him a strange look, but went and sat on the table in the center of the living area.

Ikuko stared at the cat. "Luna... is this pregnancy thing something to do with my daughter becoming Sailor Moon?"

Everyone but Ikuko and Luna gasped. Luna stared at the blue-haired woman. "Yes," she said quietly. "We didn't know it would happen, but it is a part of it."

"Explain it please."

"The Crystals they all possess have a sort of... intelligence. They have a will of their own. They don't necessarily think, or not the way we do, but they decide somehow. When Mamoru and Usagi Soul-Bonded the Crystals decided they needed heirs to take over if something happened to either of them." Luna looked to Artemis.

He gave a strange little bow and began to explain. "The reason all five of them are pregnant is because they all carry crystals. But we're concerned because they have to fight Metallia and her puppet Beryl. We'd rather they didn't fight right now. Not in their condition."

Ikuko nodded. "I assume then, that means you'll be waking my son and their cousin."

"How?" Usagi asked, but her mother held up her hand, asking her to wait.

"We'd rather not wake Shingo, but at this point it doesn't look like we'll have a choice." Luna said, bowing her own head.

"That place you and Artemis spoke of. The dream place. Can the girls go there?" Ikuko asked.

Artemis and Luna stared at each other in shock. "We hadn't thought of that. Time flows differently there, so it's certainly possible. August vacation is coming up... If we sent them then there's a chance they could have the children within a few weeks."

Ikuko nodded. "And your promise?"

"I will keep it." Luna said. "For as long as I live I will do my best to protect them."

"Good." Ikuko turned to the others. "I suppose you're all wondering what's going on." She turned and reached for Usagi, who sat on the arm of the chair beside her, leaning up against her mother.

"We are," she said, feeling a bit in awe of her mother.

"I learned who you were the same night you did. Dreamed about the attack as though I was there. It frightened me so badly I ran into your room to check on you, and saw you jumping out the window hollering about Naru. I'd already seen the attack in my head, so I knew you would come home safe."

Ikuko turned back to the cat. "I overheard Luna talking several times over the next few days. I said nothing until she teased Usagi about gaining weight. That made me angry, so I confronted her. Told her if she wanted to stay she could harp on grades and training, but she couldn't insult Usagi's weight or anything else about her looks. After all I'm raising a teenage girl."

Luna nodded her head.

"It took a while for Luna to actually respond to me, but then I started asking questions, and over time I actually became friends with her, and with Artemis. We discussed telling Usagi, but Luna had warned her that family knowing would put them in danger, so we decided to wait until the optimal time."

"Oh," Usagi said. The other girls were giving Ikuko strange looks.

"I wonder if my mother knows," Ami said.

"My grandfather probably does," Rei mused.

"My folks would have to care to figure it out," Minako said, sounding depressed.

"I don't have parents anymore," Makoto said, sounding even more depressed.

"Ami, as of last night your mother knows. She called me in a panic after you left. She figured it out based on a few clues. She and I have a plan. We want to go with you to the dream place. She has vacation time coming, and I don't work. We can take you there, hopefully it will be long enough to have the babies, and then bring you home again."

"It sounds like a brilliant plan to me," Luna said.

"What about my grandfather?" Rei asked.

"He's known about as long as you've been Sailor Mars." Ikuko told her. "He also had a vision that you would be leaving for a time, which is what gave me the idea."

"Wow," Rei breathed.

"Now, I've got you all an appointment with a friend of mine. Judge Saichirou will take care of the weddings for you this afternoon. Ami, your mother and Rei, your grandfather will meet you there. I will as well. I suggest you all get some breakfast and go out to find dresses this morning." Ikuko smiled, hugged Usagi again, and left, leaving behind a stunned group of Senshi and Shitennou.

"What just happened?" Usagi asked after the door clicked shut.

"I think we just learned never to underestimate parents again," Ami said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Reika?" Motoki called out. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, thankfully." She came out of her room wearing a simple mint green sundress. It went well with her auburn hair and pale skin.

"We have to get Umino and Naru. Ikuko said three-thirty sharp."

"Alright. Do you have all of the rings?"

Motoki checked his pocket. "Yeah. I really wish I wasn't carrying them all." He shuddered at the thought of losing them. Not only were they expensive, they were sentimental.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I haven't finished my makeup!" Minako told Kunzite seriously as he urged her for the seventh time to hurry up.

"We have to be there in..." he checked his watch, "seventeen minutes!"

"I'll be ready," she insisted.

She was wearing an orange dress, and had a pretty orange flower in her hair. Her heels were orange with yellow butterflies on the straps. She had been at her makeup for more than an hour now, and he could see no real difference. He checked his watch again, growing frustrated.

And then he had the perfect idea. He almost laughed aloud. He simply reached out and plucked her up, turned and transported to the courthouse. She screamed and pounded on his back with her fists.

He laughed, thinking it was hilarious... until she pulled something out of her hair, which was a bit dull, but still hurt, and started trying to stab him with it. He set her down gently in front of him and she glared.

"If you ever make me leave the house without makeup again, I will destroy you!" Minako said, finger in his face. "I swear to Kami I will steal Sailor Moon's tiara and knock that smug head of yours off your shoulders! Are we clear?"

Kunzite could only agree. He'd thought it was funny. Sweet even. Not life-threatening certainly.

They were surrounded within moments. Mamoru and Usagi both reached out, Usagi guiding Minako away for just a moment to whisper in her ear, while Mamoru came forward with a bit of a smile and a comforting hand.

"It's okay Kun," he whispered. "Usagi says its because she wanted to look beautiful for you."

Kunzite frowned. "I didn't mean to upset her. I thought it was sort of... cute."

Mamoru chuckled. "Maybe one day she'll laugh about it then."

Naru and Reika rushed in then, and all seven girls disappeared. Motoki and Umino ran in a minute later, panting a little.

"Man those girls can run," Umino complained.

Motoki made it to the men and looked them over carefully. They had all decided on simple dress shirts and slacks as none of the girls were planning to wear actual wedding gowns. In fact the girls all had matching dresses, each in a different color, and the guys had purchased matching ties. Most of the morning had been spent on the shopping trip to get the dresses and their outfits.

"Sorry it took us so long. It was busy right after school let out and I had a hard time picking up Naru and Umino. Are you nervous?" Motoki asked. "I've been dating Reika for two years and I'm still nowhere near popping the question!"

"No," they chorused, and he laughed.

Grandfather Hino, Doctor Mizuno, and Ikuko-mama all came in the doors together. They were talking softly and he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was glad they had made it.

Motoki went to each of the guys and handed them the engagement rings. As the girls came out their Soul-Bonded slipped the rings onto their fingers. It was a bit last minute, but they'd all had to be sized and he'd only been able to get them a few hours before. Usagi's stone was a pink diamond, Minako's an orange citrine, Ami's was a blue sapphire, Rei's a red ruby, and Makoto's a green emerald. He hadn't failed to notice that except for Usagi's they matched the color of their fuku skirt.

The other rings he divided between himself and Naru, who was maid of honor. She held onto the men's rings, while he held the women's. They were all engraved, and very beautiful. He had no idea how Mamoru and the others had gotten them so quickly. The man at the jewelry store had only said the order had been placed the week before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ikuko watched as her daughter and Mamoru clasped hands in front of Judge Saichirou. Usagi's hands were shaking slightly until she reached him, and then she calmed instantly. She couldn't help but smile at that. The boy really was good for her.

Judge Saichirou began to speak. "Groom, Chiba Mamoru, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

Mamoru smiled. "Yes, I promise."

"Bride, Tsukino Usagi, You this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise." Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes and he bent to kiss her.

They exchanged rings, kissed one more time, and then Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the way. Ikuko knew Usagi was sad her father was not there, but she couldn't fix that... yet. She was determined to fix it eventually. For now though she would simply wait and watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Judge Saichirou motioned them forward and Minako hurried to the spot Usagi had just vacated. When Kunzite took her hands he was shaking like a leaf, and clung to her. She smiled at him as the judge started speaking.

"Groom, Chiba Kunzite, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise." His voice didn't shake. He sounded happy in that moment. Minako smiled again.

"Bride, Aino Minako, You this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise," she said proudly.

Motoki handed him the ring, which he slid on her finger, and she slid his on as well. Their names and wedding date were engraved in the band. She smiled up at Kunzite and he kissed her, then led her to the side to stand with Usagi and Mamoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grandfather Hino watched as his granddaughter and her soulmate moved to stand in front of Judge Saichirou. The man didn't waste any time. He himself would lay the evergreen and make the prayers with them when he had a moment. He wanted the Kami to bless them. He almost startled when the judge started to speak, and noticed that Jadeite was grinning at Rei. It was sweet. He was a bit of a flirt, but a romantic at heart.

"Groom, Chiba Jadeite, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?" Judge Saichirou asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Bride, Hino Rei, You this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise"

He wiped at a tear as Jadeite slipped the ring on Rei's finger. She did the same for him, and then they kissed until the little red-haired girl nudged them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Judge Saichirou seemed to be an intelligent man. He probably knew not everything was as it seemed, but he didn't blink once at marrying the five couples. Doctor Mizuno knew they were safer and stronger together. She'd had a long talk with Ikuko the night before, and then another talk with her and Grandfather Hino this morning. She felt better now, knowing what was going on. Knowledge was important in her mind.

She watched as Ami and Zoicite moved forward and clasped hands. They looked adorable together and she couldn't help but smile as Judge Saichirou began.

"Groom, Chiba Zoicite, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Bride, Mizuno Ami, You this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise"

Zoicite slipped the ring onto Ami's finger and kissed her happily. Her baby girl was married. That made her feel better. She watched the way Zoicite looked at Ami and knew he would never willingly leave her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Judge Saichirou smiled down at the last couple. The girl was nervous, the young man excited. He liked the way the boys in this group seemed to adore the girls. That made him happy. From what he understood these couples would be together through every lifetime. That kind of love was special, and he was proud to be a part of their wedding day.

"Groom, Chiba Nephrite, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?"

"Yes, I promise."

Bride, Kino Makoto, You this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort, help, and shield, protecting fidelity for all of time?

"Yes, I promise"

As the last couple exchanged rings and kissed he couldn't help but feel he had witnessed something important. He turned and signed all five marriage certificates, and it was official. They only had to turn the papers in with the clerk and would receive their paperwork. He was sad to see them leave.


	14. Continuity

Day 12 (Monday)  
Continued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruki closed his car door and started the engine. If he wanted to make it in time for the reception, he had to hurry.

"Does dad know she's getting married?" Shingo asked quietly.

Haruki shook his head. "Your mother just told me to come pick you up and not tell your father anything. I got the impression he's being a bit..." Haruki trailed off.

"I know," Shingo sighed. "I've never seen him act like that before. "I was there, in my room, when he started screaming that she wasn't his daughter anymore. It really upset me. I saw her come up the stairs and then all of a sudden it sounded like there were half a dozen people inside her room. Less than twenty minutes later, when I went to check on her, she was gone, and so was all of her stuff."

Haruki nodded. He followed the GPS to the Hikawah Jinja and parked in an open spot. They hurried to the trunk and pulled out the first of the wedding cakes. All five were relatively small, but he thought it was a wonderful idea to have a separate one for each couple. They were all three-tiered, but only the second tier would be eaten on any of them tonight.

"We have to hurry. Their friends will get here soon. Aika and Yuichiro should be finished decorating by now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did anyone notice?" Usagi asked quietly as they finished handing their paperwork to the clerk.

"Notice what?" Minako asked.

"The similarity between this marriage and the last." Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist as he explained. "Remember? Joint weddings then too."

"Wow," breathed Ami. "I hadn't even noticed that."

"So, do you guys have plans for a honeymoon?" Reika asked hesitantly. She knew the situation was difficult and not all of them were in the most celebratory mood.

"We do, but it will be delayed a few days," Kunzite said quietly. "We have to make sure there are some people who can cover our responsibilities while we're away.

Reika nodded sagely as they all exited the building. Motoki had called Usagi and Mamoru and asked to tell her, explaining that he wasn't sure he could lie to her and that she seemed to sense something. They'd given their permission, but had warned Motoki of the increased danger.

"Wow, it's getting late. We have to hurry," Motoki urged.

"Hurry?" Minako asked as Kunzite grabbed her hand. "Why?"

"Well, we all talked about it, and we thought a little celebration was in order. So we set up a small one for you." Naru grinned. "At the Jinja."

"Grandfather?" Rei asked, and the elderly man nodded.

"You have chosen to marry your soulmate. Besides, I want to lay the evergreen branches." Grandfather Hino smiled and swiped away the tear that had formed on Rei's cheek. "My child, none of you have done anything shameful. The kami are happy when people who love one another come together."

Usagi perked up a little at his words. She was sad that her father hated her, but those gentle words were a comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Before we go in," Grandfather Hino said quietly. I would like you all to lay the evergreen boughs. He went to a pile prepared earlier and began to pass them out. "The evergreen helps to thank the kami for their blessings. Make sure you all ask their blessings," he added.

Ikuko followed behind him with Doctor Mizuno, and they also offered their thanks. They had come earlier to set up the offerings here and the offerings of sake and food as well. She smiled as she watched the teenagers move forward with their own gifts.

She placed her evergreen bough and said her thanks, and asked one more prayer. "Kami, please keep them safe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei gasped when she and the others entered the shrine. How all the changes had been accomplished since the night before she had no idea, but they had, and she was happy about them. She wished her father could be there. It was the only sadness in her, that neither of her parents could come to her wedding.

And then two arms enfolded her and she looked up in surprise at eyes so like her own. "Your grandfather called me last night. I flew back for the reception." He hugged her tightly. It was still slightly awkward between them, and probably always would be, but just being held by him was enough.

"Daddy," she whispered and clung to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shingo! Haruki!" Usagi raced toward her brother and cousin, throwing her arms around them both. Mamoru smiled. She was happier just seeing them there. "I didn't know you were coming," she said quietly.

Mamoru watched as she fought back the tears. He slid his arm around her, holding her close. His little wife was emotional. Wife. He loved that. Usagi was his wife. Now and forever. He kissed her head happily and looked over her at Haruki and Shingo.

"Do you two think you could come and visit us tomorrow?" Mamoru asked them.

"You mean you aren't going away for a honeymoon?" Shingo asked, sounding shocked.

"Not until August vacation," Usagi told him. "We have school and things we have to do first."

"Then we'll come see you tomorrow," Haruki promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Asanuma!" Makoto yelled and hugged her friend. She hadn't seen him since she'd transferred schools, and wondered how he'd even known to be there. "How...?"

"Your husband tracked me down," Asanuma smiled at her and held out a hand to Nephrite. "He wanted you to have your friend," he added. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. How have you been?" Makoto asked, smiling at the one person who had been her friend the longest.

"Good. I go to school with Mamoru-san and now the others, and then yesterday I heard a knock on my door. I recognized Nephrite of course, but I had no idea why he would come and see me. And then he told me you missed me, and that you were going to be married soon. When he called today I have to say I was a bit shocked."

Makoto laughed. "You weren't the only one. Quickest wedding ever. Usagi's mother called in a favor."

"So I hear you two are going to have a baby," Asanuma said. Makoto blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako looked around at the party. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and that made her happy. She'd hoped perhaps her parents would have made the trip, but when she'd called them they'd shown no interest. As sad as it made her, she was almost relieved. They would have complained about everything.

"Hey Minako," she heard Bradley behind her and turned. "I guess Usagi wasn't kidding huh?"

Minako blushed. She didn't really know what to say. Not so long before they'd had one date, and she'd liked him, a lot. Of course, at that time, she didn't have the full scope of her memories, and had fought against Kunzite several times. Now though, knowing him as she did, she knew she could never be parted from him.

"Nope. Not kidding," she said finally.

"Well I like him. He came and talked to me earlier. He was really nice about everything too. Said how you'd both sort of been surprised by everything. I think my little sister has a bit of a crush on him actually." He grinned. Lily was in sixth grade and was a sweet girl.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami felt happier than she'd thought possible. So many people had come to see them all. Once, not too many months before, she'd had no friends. Now however, many sought her out to congratulate her. She was hugged and her cheeks were kissed by many. She spent more time laughing than she had in a long time.

Someone came up behind her and placed a wreath of flowers on her head. She turned and saw Lily. The younger girl was smiling. "Congratulations Ami!" she said.

"Thank you Lily. I'm very happy." Ami grinned.

"Even though you're young," the girl whispered, "I can see he is right for you."

"He is," Ami said, looking over to where Zoicite was busy talking to Motoki and Kunzite.

"Ami!" Naru shouted and moved close. The young red-head threw her arms around Ami. "Come on, you have to dance with me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Haruna-sensei!" came shouts from more than a dozen young people. Their teacher entered the shine and was inundated by hugs.

A second teacher followed behind her. Mamoru and Motoki both shouted, "Osaka-sensei!"

"You're back! You're better!" Yukio raced forward and cleared a place for both teachers to sit. "Come on, come rest," he said, as the others ushered the two teachers forward.

"How have you been?" Usagi asked, sitting next to Haruna-sensei.

"It was bad for a few days. I guess I slept for three before I even woke up. But I've been getting better daily. Finally released Saturday, thank Kami."

"This is the best wedding present ever," breathed Usagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party was over and Motoki and Reika were headed to her place. Her parents were off on another dig, this one in Cairo somewhere. Her own, in Africa, would be ended within another two months and she would be home to finish the school year. But her parents being away meant there was plenty of time for her and Motoki to be alone together.

They pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the car. "It was a beautiful party," she commented. "I have no idea how they set that up so fast."

"I've always said Grandfather Hino was magical," Motoki said with a laugh. "Here, help me with this cake."

He opened the trunk and pulled out a bakery box. There had been five three tier cakes, and they'd been given the base of one of them to take with them. Reika laughed. There was no way the two of them could finish it all before she returned to Africa, but she was sure Motoki was going to try.

She had just turned to reach into the trunk when she heard the click of heels approaching. She turned and saw a young woman in a black leather dress and black high-heeled boots.

"You are a difficult one to track down," said the woman with long red hair as she approached. "I thought I'd have you getting off the plane. And then last night you weren't here." She shook her head, looking annoyed.

Instinctively, Reika backed away from her. Motoki did as well, pushing Reika behind him and grabbing at the communicator the Senshi had given him. Reika had seen him use it to contact them the night before and had wondered how something so small could do so much.

"Come, don't fight me. I'd rather not get my dress dirty," said the woman. She reached forward and grabbed Motoki's arm, throwing him to the side. Then she held a hand out over Reika's heart. Reika felt a burning pain and knew she was screaming. It felt as though something was being torn out of her and she thought wildly of an old action movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. She couldn't stop her screams as the pain increased.

She felt herself falling, and then knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki lay where he had fallen, unable to get up. It felt as though a thousand pounds were weighing him down. The woman in the black dress was holding one hand out, pointed at him, and he assumed she was doing something to keep him still. As he watched she put a hand over Reika's heart.

"Leave her alone!" he screamed. "Don't hurt her!" He pressed his thumb frantically on the call button on the communicator, praying the others would get there quickly. He couldn't lose Reika. He would die without her. His love for her was an overwhelming force, and he wondered why he hadn't already told her he wanted to marry her too.

The thought of the world without her was so unbelievably depressing that in spite of the pressure over him he began to move. Crawling, inch by inch towards her and the woman. He saw a glowing blue object come out of her chest and stared. Reika fell, passing out on the ground.

He realized he was screaming, "Reika!" over and over as he inched his way closer. "Reika!" He watched as she felt bonelessly to the ground. "Reika!"

And then the Senshi were there, and the Shitennou. The woman in the black dress began to laugh. "It's too late fools. Rikoukeidar is about to wake. She will finish you." The red-head stepped backwards into a spinning portal and disappeared.

And then Sailor Moon was pulling the still unconscious Reika into her arms. Motoki raced to her and he could see the woman had been right. Reika was changing in front of his eyes, her skin turning green. But Sailor Moon pulled out her wand, and in a firm tone spoke the words, "Moon Healing Escalation!" She didn't scream, but it felt like the words pierced Motoki.

Reika's body changed back and she began to breath more normally. Finally, her eyes opened, and she stared up at Sailor Moon and Motoki.

"I'm not dead?" she asked.

Sailor Moon smiled down at her. "Not if I can help it," she whispered.

Reika smiled and turned her eyes to his. "Motoki," she whispered. "You must have been so worried."

He nodded and took her from Sailor Moon's arms. "Marry me?" he asked.

"Now?" Reika asked, sounding confused.

"Now, tomorrow, next week, in a month. Just say you'll marry me."

"Okay," she murmured. He kissed her then, and readjusted her in his arms. A moment later she was sleeping.

Tuxedo Kamen clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Do you understand now?"

Motoki nodded. "That wasn't a random attack," he told his friend. "That woman claimed she'd been waiting at the airport and last night. If Reika's flight hadn't changed, or if she'd been here last night instead of with me..." Motoki couldn't bear to finish the thought.

"It's like that other woman, the artist," Venus said. "She told us a woman said she had something she wanted, and then there was pain and she couldn't remember anything else."

"She stole something from Reika. From inside her chest." Motoki knew he was on the verge of panic, but when he suddenly found himself in Mamoru's living room, he wondered if he'd gone insane instead. "How?"

"Sorry, I should have warned you. I learned to teleport," said Mamoru after releasing his henshin.

"Here, lay Reika in the guest room," Usagi urged. He followed her in and put her gently on the bed. Usagi covered her with a blanket. "Lets leave the door open, just in case she wakes back up. I don't want her to be afraid."

Motoki could only nod as Usagi led him to the couch. "Thank you," he whispered. "I thought... for a minute I thought she was..." he couldn't finish.

"Well, the other person became a sort of Youma. I healed her the other day. But we stopped it before she could do any damage to you or anyone else this time. She would have hated herself if she'd hurt you." Usagi patted his hand and Mamoru came in carrying a cup of tea with something else, much stronger, in it.

The others had apparently all arrived while he was in the bedroom with Usagi and Reika.

"Will she go after her again?" Motoki asked, nervously.

"I don't think so. We gave the artist an alarm, and we'll give one to Reika as well. But she hasn't gone near Yumemi since we healed her."

Motoki nodded. "My car..." he trailed off, not really caring much about it, but knowing he would need it again to take her back to the airport in a few days.

"It's parked in the garage under my building," Mamoru said.


	15. Aftermath

Day 13 (Tuesday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reika opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind worked overtime to figure out where she was, because this was not her bedroom at home, or Motoki's bedroom. This place was… She sighed. She didn't know where it was.

Images of the attack from the night before flashed in her memory and it took every bit of willpower not to scream. That woman had taken something from her. Something that was inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she had begun to change. She remembered feeling a strange overwhelming power fill her, and then Sailor Moon had been there and the pain and the power had faded.

She didn't want to become whatever that woman had tried turning her into. She lifted a fist and bit her knuckle to hold back a sob. It was hard to think of anything besides her fear.

The bed creaked as Motoki rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. We're at Mamoru's apartment. You can't get any safer than that."

Reika nodded, finally letting her tears escape. "I was so s-scared," she admitted, and buried her face in his neck.

"I know Reika. I know. I was too."

She could feel herself beginning to shake violently. His arms tightened.

"I've got you. It's okay."

"I d-don't know w-what was h-happening to m-me," she sobbed.

Motoki sat up and pulled her into his lap. She looked down at herself. The pretty sundress was all wrinkled and she felt like a mess. She definitely didn't want to go back home where that woman could find her again. She shivered, afraid of the woman, and what she had tried to do.

"Do you want to get up and take a shower or just sit here for a bit where it's quiet?" Motoki asked.

That was when she noticed the sounds coming through the door. A quiet murmuring of voices, dishes being washed, soft music playing, and the sound of someone cooking.

"Shower," she whispered. She frowned, worried about being alone. "Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he promised, and he moved to the edge of the bed and helped her up.

The moment the door opened Usagi was in front of her with a change of clothing. "Hey, I wasn't sure what you would want, but I went for comfy. It's what I would need. Um, I grabbed your shampoo and stuff, and there are some big fluffy towels in there. Just take your time. The water won't run out."

Reika tried to smile, but there was only one thing she really could do in that moment. She lurched forward and grabbed Usagi in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "For saving me."

Usagi held her tight murmuring words of comfort and encouragement. The girl was several years her junior, but no less wise for that. Reika figured all the fighting they had seen would have a profound impact on a person.

Motoki steered Reika toward the bathroom and they both undressed and stepped into the water. She clung to him even then. She needed the physical contact to know that everything was okay. She needed to be held and comforted.

Motoki kissed her and wrapped his arms tight around her. "I love you Reika," he proclaimed. "I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

She blinked up at him, her eyes sore, but open wide. Never before had she needed him so much as she did in that moment. "I can't lose you either," she told him, and she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. "Make love to me?" she asked, pressing herself against him.

Motoki picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her into the wall. There was no need for foreplay. They met and clung as he slipped inside, connected as they had been since their first time. They moved together, one mind, and sighs followed as they rose to their peak. She let out a cry as she convulsed around him, and felt him filling her. Her head rested on his shoulder as she panted in the aftermath.

"I love you Reika," Motoki murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Finally feeling more human, and safe, she cleaned herself and washed her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru slid plates in front of Motoki and Reika and then sat across from them next to Usagi. Several of the others were already eating, while Makoto rushed around the kitchen putting finishing touches on a few of the plates.

She had chased everyone else out of the kitchen, claiming it for herself the moment she set foot in it. He didn't mind really. He could cook rather well, but it wasn't his favorite activity. He would much rather be reading or studying… or off somewhere with Usagi.

"You alright?" he asked, not sure which of them he was addressing.

"I think so," Reika said, her voice a bit shaky. "I don't really understand what happened.

There was a knock on the door, but Naru and Umino didn't wait for anyone to answer before coming inside. Mamoru sighed in relief. The two of them might help. Rei and her grandfather had both done readings the night before, but he thought Naru would be the best to handle this situation.

She hurried in and sat down beside Reika, giving her a quick hug. Then she turned to Usagi. "I cannot believe you're up this early," she stage whispered.

Everyone started laughing and the tension in the room dissipated. "Okay, so…" Naru turned back to Reika. "I'm sensing a whole bunch of fear, but I'm pretty sure you're safe now. She got what she wanted. Your ability is mostly a reading of past events and an understanding of the world around you. Nothing they would really be interested in."

Reika seemed to slump with relief. She'd been informed of Naru's abilities and seemed to trust her judgement instinctively.

"In fact," Naru continued with a grin, "you are pretty much the opposite of Guiro here."

"Guiro?" Reika looked confused.

Usagi giggled. "That's Umino's first name. No one ever uses it except Naru," she confided.

Reika smiled in response and turned to Naru and Umino. "The opposite? So he can see the future?"

Naru frowned. "Not clearly," she said before Umino could speak for himself. "It's a vague understanding of what could happen."

Reika nodded and she seemed much more relaxed. Makoto sat a plate in front of him and Mamoru, who was famished, and had been up most of the night, dug in thankfully.

"Which reminds me," Naru said, "We went by the art studio and I get the feeling our artist friend has the ability to create things not just with her brush, but with her mind. If she never develops it that should be fine, but I do suggest keeping an eye on her, just in case she needs help."

Mamoru nodded gratefully. They would do that, and reach out to her to make sure she was doing okay. After seeing some of the reaction from Motoki and Reika, he knew the experience was a horrifying one, even if she hadn't been turned. Yumeno Yumemi has become a sort of Youma, even if only for a short time. That had to have consequences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruki picked Shingo up from school and drove to Mamoru's apartment. His aunt had given him the address and he made it there quickly. It had been a busy day for him. He had registered for school and gone to collect his uniform, moved what remained of his things into his aunt and uncle's house in the room across from Usagi's, and had been trying to get all of his school supplies.

Now, with Shingo fiddling with his radio, he wondered what Usagi wanted to talk to them about. His aunt had been vague and only said it would be easier if his cousin explained everything. He sighed and turned into an underground parking garage, going automatically to the guest spots to find a parking space.

He and Shingo got out of the car and he realized his younger cousin was uncharacteristically quiet. He wasn't sure what to say to him, but he hoped the boy wasn't still worried about Kenji. His uncle's temper would cool quickly and he would feel horrible for what he had said to Usagi.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Nani?" Shingo seemed to come out of a daze. "Oh, sorry. Um, I guess so. I'm just a little worried about Usagi."

They stepped into the elevator and Haruki double checked his phone to make sure he pressed the right floor. "Why?" he asked, though he was sure he could guess. Usagi being pregnant was a major shock.

Shingo bit his lip. "I'm pretty sure you're about to find out, but if not, I'll tell you after we leave, okay?"

Haruki felt a moment of confusion, but shrugged and let it pass. He wasn't going to pressure Shingo, and if it was something upsetting he didn't want to pass that on to Usagi either.

"Sure," he said as the doors opened. They went down the hall and knocked on the door. A girl with red hair opened it for them and pointed to a couple pairs of guest slippers they could use. Haruki was pretty sure he recognized her from the reception the night before, but he didn't think he'd had a chance to speak with her.

"Hey. I'm Naru. One of Usagi's best friends. Come on in, the others are already here."

"Others?" he questioned, feeling uncertain.

The answer came when he made his way down the short hallway and found himself in a rather large living room. There was what he could only describe as a crowd sitting around inside. He recognized all of them from the wedding the night before. The other couples who had been married were all there as well as the boyfriend of the girl who had let them in and another couple. There were also two cats, one white, one black, who were lounging on a pillow together.

Usagi hurried over and gave him and Shingo each a hug and led them to a couple empty seats on the couch. Most of the others were on dining chairs or on the floor sitting on sleeping bags. He was thankful for a place on the couch as it put him opposite Mamoru and Usagi.

He still wasn't sure what he thought of his cousin's new husband. He had gotten her pregnant after all, and he was three years older than her. But watching the way Mamoru looked at Usagi, he could see love and devotion written on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked, cutting through the formalities and getting to the point. "I feel like you have something important to tell me."

Usagi nodded, but it was Mamoru who spoke. "We do. First I have to apologize, because after what we have to tell you, you probably won't see the world the same way again."

He saw Usagi sigh as she nodded, looking at Shingo mournfully. He wondered just what it was that was going on. She looked so sad when she stared at her brother. Were they moving away?

"Um," Usagi bit her lip nervously. "I don't know how much you watch the news, but I know they weren't having attacks in Kofu."

Haruki blinked. "Attacks?"

"The Youma," Shingo supplied beside him. "She's trying to tell you she's Sailor Moon."

Usagi gasped and stared at her brother. "You knew?" she asked incredulously.

Shingo nodded and gave a small grin. "I'm a lot more observant than dad apparently. First I noticed that both you and mom seemed to be talking to a cat… who talked back I might add. Then I started seeing the injuries. I know you can be a klutz, but that doesn't explain how you come back with burns or gashes that would seriously hurt someone else and within a couple days you are all healed up. And then there was those weird pets…" he trailed off.

Haruki was still in a state of shock. His tiny, fragile, often sickly cousin was the superhero who constantly saved the city of Tokyo from monsters. Even in Kofu they talked about her.

"Oh," Usagi breathed.

"There's more, isn't there?" Shingo asked.

Usagi nodded, staring at him for a long moment. "You and Haruki are connected to this. You have abilities too. Yours were blocked. I couldn't even remember you at first, but then Naru said something and it all came back to me."

"Remember?" Haruki asked, finally finding his voice.

"This is very difficult to explain," Mamoru said, his voice calm and quiet. "We all lived once before. We had lives, we had loves, we had things we were responsible for. There was a darkness however, a creature called Metallia, who was awoken by a jealous girl who wanted what Usagi had, and our lives were ended prematurely. We were sent into the future to be reborn."

Haruki was still confused, but grateful for the explanation none the less. He didn't know where this conversation was leading and he tried to stay focused on what they were telling him.

"What abilities," he finally asked.

Usagi smiled. "First, let me introduce you to the Senshi. Ami is Mercury," the blue haired girl stood. The young man with strawberry blond hair stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "That's her husband Zoicite, who we call South Knight on the battlefield. They both have abilities with ice and water." The two sat back down. "They're also incredibly smart," she added.

"Rei is Mars," she continued. "She and Jadeite, or West Knight, both have abilities with flames. She's also a miko and he is now in training as a priest, so some of their attacks are from that as well." Haruki could only gape at them as they sat back down.

"Next is Jupiter, Makoto. Her husband Nephrite is East Knight. They both have connections to lightning and things that grow. They're also extremely strong. Nephrite uses two swords," she continued.

"Then we have Minako, who is Sailor Venus, or as she was known before she came to us Sailor V. The stoic one behind her is her husband Kunzite. We call him North Knight. Both of them work with pure energy and love. They are also the leaders of the gado, or the guards for the prince and princess."

"Prince and Princess?" Haruki asked, looking around the room.

"Uh, yeah." Usagi blushed. "That would be me and Mamoru. We both use our crystals in our attacks, though we can't let the enemy know that. In order to give me added protection and to keep me hidden the Queen decided that when I was reborn I would become a Senshi. Because of our Soul-Bond, when I did, Mamoru became a sort of protector for me. Whenever I was in danger he was drawn to me, and he could feel whenever I transformed."

"So you're royalty?" he asked, confused.

"So are you… and Shingo. Well, all of us really. But, if you want to be technical, Shingo was the Keeper of the Chronicles and the Lists of Life. He is the Blue Moon Knight. And you were the protector of the Sun. Sun Knight. The four of us had very specific duties, and could all easily access our Crystals, which are a bit different than the others as they weren't originally meant to be used as weapons."

Haruki shook his head in confusion. It was all a bit overwhelming. "Next you're going to tell me one of those cats is the queen," he muttered.

"We most certainly are not!" the black cat said, sounding outraged.

"Hey!" the white cat protested. "I'm a male!"

The room spun as Haruki registered that two cats were speaking to him. He had just assumed that Shingo was joking or overreacting. Now he knew the difference.

Suddenly Usagi sat up straight and called out "Henshin yo!" and every person she had named transformed. There was a blinding light surrounding all of them. But more, Haruki felt something welling up within himself. He stood without thought and found himself changed. There was a warm feeling in his chest and then he had to blink as he seemed to glow for a moment. When he opened his eyes and looked down he was wearing armor made of red, yellow, and orange links and had a sword on his hip.

He heard a gasp beside him and turned to look at Shingo, who had also stood and transformed. He was wearing a near white outfit with silvery hues and armor made of silver and blue with a sword belted to his side.

"Oh," was all Haruki could manage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 14 (Wednesday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi heard dirt and dead leaves crunching under her feet as she followed Mamoru toward the building. It was set about twenty feet back from the street on this side, which was the residential entrance. On the other side, where Mamoru wanted to put the dojo, it fronted to the sidewalk. It was only half a block away from the Crown Game Center and the Crown Fruit Parlor, which were right across from one another.

The building had been empty for nearly six months. Usagi still wasn't certain why she and Mamoru both felt so drawn to it. They had been fairly close to signing a lease with Motoki's father, but then she had walked by this building and been compelled to look.

Now, they were here, ready to sign the paperwork. It had all happened so fast that she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. It was hard to believe that only two weeks before her life had changed so drastically.

According to the Mercury computer she was pregnant with twins, she was married, and she and her husband were about to buy a building and possibly start a business. It was strange and overwhelming.

The Shitennou had been saved, her brother and cousin were also superheros, and her best friend Naru had known her secret all along and had the power to sense what other people were feeling. Not to mention that Motoki, Reika, and Umino also had abilities. Her father had disowned her, but her mother supported her and knew everything, including her secret identity.

Fourteen days. Just two weeks, and her entire life had changed.

She followed Mamoru into the building. The door was standing open as the woman with the paperwork had already arrived. While Mamoru met with her Usagi decided to take another look around.

There were twelve full apartments, all with two or three bedrooms on the upper floors. Besides that there was a large dining area and kitchen for formal gatherings, an indoor swimming pool, which would have to be cleaned and refilled, and several common areas including a small library. They were going to be moving the command center to the basement and the dojo would become their training area.

Mamoru had decided to purchase the building outright when he realized she was so drawn to it. And in a few short days it would be theirs legally. He had more than enough money for the property and everything that went along with it, thankfully. She hadn't realized just how well off he was. She'd always assumed he was taken care of, but not wealthy. She'd been very wrong.

Mamoru came up behind her and gave her a hug. "What do you think?" he asked.

Usagi turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love this place," she told him honestly. "I don't know how or why it became available when it did, but I think it was meant for us."

He nodded. "I think you're right."


	16. Chapter 16: Ancient History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I think this story is going to have between four and six more chapters. We are nearing the end. It all depends on when and how the muse strikes me. I have the outline finished, but like what happened with the first scene in this chapter, unplanned things sort of creep in and take me by surprise... so while I plan for up to six, it might be a few more. Don't worry though, the end is already written.
> 
> I want your thoughts though. Those of you who enjoyed this story, or Kidnapping Sailor Moon: do you want the stories to continue in sequels, or do you want it to end at the first season? I have two series going already, but I had someone tell me I should do sequels to both series and I'd really like your opinions.
> 
> Note: For this story, Rhett Butler is Fujimoto Ren, a human and not a cat.

Day 15 (Thursday)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reika hadn't come out of the guest room much since the attack. Usagi could almost feel her fear like a palpable thing and was worried about her.

She had seen people attacked before. But this was different. Feeling helpless as something was torn from you. Beginning to feel yourself change into something terrifying. She couldn't imagine it, though she'd witnessed part of it.

She thought of a dozen ways to draw the older girl out and discarded each of them. Feeling helpless, she simply knocked on the door and when Reika called out she went in to sit with her, offering a cup of tea and simple company.

"I won't ask if you're okay," she said. "I wouldn't be."

"I'm some sort of monster," Reika said quietly. "There's nothing okay about that."

"Would it help if I told you I know what happened now?"

"Can you fix me?" Reika looked her in the eye.

"Already done," Usagi said. "Though, to be fair, you were never broken."

"You mean the monster won't come out?" she asked quietly. "I won't hurt my Toki?"

"No. You are completely cured. Whatever monster was there, is gone."

"Then please tell me," she whispered.

"In our last life we were fighting the same evil force that we are now. There was a young girl named Beryl, who wanted the prince for herself, though she was not of royal lineage and never could have had him. She blamed me and set out to destroy the people of the moon and the Silver Millennium."

"Silver Millennium?" Reika asked.

"It was the name of the alliance through our Solar System. The Earth was very new to our alliance, only having joined after a prophecy was given about the carriers of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal being joined to fight off a great evil called Metallia. The people of Earth had old hatreds and disturbing myths and legends about us. Beryl played on those, creating new stories. She said that I had bewitched Endymion. She claimed that the people of the moon were stealing powers from the people of Earth, and that we were monsters who would steal their children and hurt them. Anything she could say she did."

Usagi shook her head, the memories clear to her now that she had spent time thinking about them. "Her followers were few however, and many were happy with the match because it allowed them to marry those from other planets or the moon as well. When Beryl realized this, she decided she needed help to destroy us, the people of the moon, and to take Endymion for herself. She did not accept our Soul-Bonding or marriage, and not being of royal blood, could not have understood that our vows could never be broken."

"Were royalty not allowed to divorce?" Reika asked suddenly.

"There was no divorce in those days. And even if there were, a Soul-Bond is eternal. It can be torn to shreds at one's death, but it will still remain, forever pulling the two together through every lifetime. A Soul-Bond is stronger than any marriage vow. Mamoru and I can feel one another from anywhere. We can hear one another in our minds. Right now for instance, I'm aware he stubbed his toe and cut himself shaving. I know he's hungry, and that something is confusing him."

"Oh," Reika smiled. "So you always know he's okay, even if you're far away from each other."

"Exactly."

"That sounds so lovely. I wish Motoki and I had that."

"It is lovely, but there are also consequences to such a bond. It was rarely performed outside of the royal lines because of those consequences. It would take a strong will and a good reason to keep one of the pair alive after the other died. My mother, the Queen, managed seventeen years without my father, mostly because of me, I think. And the lack of a second heir to the Crystal."

"Wait, they die?"

"Yes, often. One cannot live without part of their soul. At least, not comfortably. It took passing three Vensuian tests to be allowed to form the Soul-Bond, and once it was done, it could not be undone. There were great benefits, but for some the consequences were too high, and so it was not completed. For us, and the Shitennou and Senshi, there was good cause. The alliance between the Earth and the Moon needed a very strong foundation."

"So what happened?" Reika sounded anxious. She was biting her lips nearly raw.

"Beryl had some magic in her. Many did in those days. She went to the extreme north of the planet where it was said an ancient evil lay hidden. It was Metallia. The first Queen Serenity had trapped her there. Metallia was a being that came from outside the Solar System, seeking to destroy and conquer. She was formless, a cloud of hatred and evil thoughts. The first Queen died, pulling too much from the Silver Crystal in the task of defeating her. It is why every Moon Queen after was named Serenity, to remind each one that a day might come when she had to sacrifice herself for the people."

Reika made a strange sound in her throat, but did not interrupt.

"When Beryl freed Metallia, she was able to use her influence on the people. Many were put into a sort of trance, their minds overwhelmed. They turned on the royal families. The Shitennou were taken and tortured, finally turned against the women they loved and the ones they had sworn to protect. We attempted several rescues. I had never worn a sword before that, never been in battle, and killing people whose minds were swallowed by something they could not fight was… not something easily done. We were outnumbered by the faceless crowd, and could not break through without harming innocents. So we turned back to think of another plan."

"That's awful," Reika whispered.

Usagi only nodded. It had been horrible. "Some among the people of Earth had extra abilities. Like Naru, Umino, or Motoki. Like You. You can see past events. You have a feel for what is going on around you as well, an easier understanding. Metallia told Beryl that if she gathered seven people with extra abilities she could create a monster the likes of which would destroy even the Moon Queen. So she did. She tore out a part of their souls and replaced them with the monster."

"You mean part of my soul is missing?" Reika asked, obviously horrified.

"No." Usagi put a hand on her knee. "My, well, Serenity's mother, the Queen, faced the monster, and realizing it was seven humans, did what she could. She used the Silver Crystal to pull their souls back and heal them. But she could not take out the monsters at the time because the castle was under seige. So, taking from the idea of star seeds, she gathered a handful of Crystals and used them to lock the monster away, planning to finish freeing them when there was safety to do it."

Usagi bowed her head. "Unfortunately, the Shitennou were turned on their wives that night. Once their task was done, the tearing of their own Bonds woke them from Metallia's magic, but it was too late to bring their wives back. Each man killed himself. Serenity and Endymion were trying to get to the Queen, but were confronted at the front steps by an army of mindless people, led by Beryl and Metallia."

Reika gasped.

"Endymion was killed by Beryl, and the Queen's daughter, seeing no hope, and fearing being turned against her people, took her own life when the Soul-Bond tore. The Queen knew absolute anguish. In a desperate move, she locked Metallia away again, and sent the rest of the people into the future to be reborn. She couldn't prevent the fight with Metallia, but she could give us time, and hopefully, a normal and happy life. Even Beryl was reborn, with the hope that in a new life she would be happy and not return to evil. The wish she made destroyed her, taking her life."

Usagi shivered. She wished there was a way to bring the Queen back, but even if there was, her soul needed to be free, and with it's mate.

"We don't know how or why she turned to darkness in this life, and we probably never will. But she is still obsessed with Endymion, and still hates the moon princess. She doesn't understand that they are just ghosts, memories. Mamoru and I are very different from them. He is serious and quiet and extremely studious, which Endymion could never have managed. And I am boisterous and wild, which the princess had been trained out of. It is a different life, with different experiences that made us who we are. Even reforging the Soul-Bond only meant we remembered out past. It doesn't mean we will become who we were then."

"And those with the crystals, that the queen saved?" Reika asked, "she's trying to wake them now?"

"Yes, but I think perhaps Artemis, Ami, and Zo, between them can figure out the rest of the targets. Hopefully I can finish the work Queen Serenity started before she gets to them."

"I hope so. That was an awful thing to experience."

"I can't even imagine," Usagi said. "I don't have words to express how sorry I am that this happened to you." Usagi trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Hey, like you said, you aren't them," Reika reminded her. "And even if you were, it still wasnt your fault."

"Thank you."

"No, Usagi. Thank you. Understanding what happened, where the monster came from, and why this happened to me… it helped. I can't thank you enough. Besides, if you hadn't shown up and healed me, I might have hurt Toki, and I could never have survived that."

Reika threw her arms around Usagi and held tight for several long minutes. The two girls eventually parted, and when Usagi stood to leave the room, Reika followed, coming out of the bedroom without urging for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shingo had wondered what it would be like to be a superhero. With powers that would let him soar above the rooftops in the middle of the night, his cloak waving behind him and a mask covering his face. He had thought of what powers he might have. A whip like the one Sailor V carried, or maybe throwing magical ninja stars, or being able to strike someone down with thunder like Sailor Jupiter.

Nowhere, in all his imaginings, did he consider what it would be like to receive a call at just past two in the morning so he could leave the house to patrol the city. He didn't think about the exhaustion that would follow during the following school day, or the frustration that would come when instead of going home to play Sailor V he had to instead go to a 'strategy' meeting and then spend the next two hours training to use his sword for both magical and mundane purposes, and to learn close quarters combat skills.

To put it in the most plain language he could come up with after all this, it sucked. Even Haruki, who always had boundless energy, was yawning next to him. They both stood looking at where Usagi and Mamoru stood talking, and wondered how they had managed it for so long. They didn't even look tired, and Usagi was pregnant.

Covering his yawn, Shingo waited to be told what to do next, and blinked heavily. Without really planning on it, he leaned against his cousin and the trunk of a tree, and closed his eyes. Just as he might have slid blissfully into sleep, the white haired general approached.

"It isn't time to quit yet," Kunzite said in a gentle tone.

Shingo blinked his eyes open. Kunzite didn't appear to be a gentle man, but he certainly seemed kind, especially to Minako, and Usagi. Shingo still couldn't believe he knew the actual Sailor V, even after all this time. It had been one think knowing Sailor Moon was his sister, but Sailor V had her own video games, movies, and manga.

"What's next?" Haruki asked solemnly.

"You need to work on changing back after a battle, hiding any injuries from civilians, protecting your identities, and how to avoid certain questions. You also need your communicators so we don't have to call you, and both of you will need training on your mini-computers. Then we need to get you the information to find Pluto and Saturn." Kunzite said all of this with a seriousness and concern that made Shingo take notice, no matter how tired he was.

He sighed and followed the general back to the practice field. He supposed he should be thankful for the break, but at the moment all he could think about was catching a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei couldn't stop smiling. She was extraordinarily happy. The world was wonderful in all it's beauty. The birds were singing, and it was warm and inviting to sit outside. Jadeite had promised her this time together. Just the two of them, and she was more grateful than she could say for it. She leaned against his shoulder, comfortable and warm and sighed happily.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Jadeite asked, a playful tone to his voice.

"Just that I'm happy to be with you," Rei answered truthfully. "It's a wonderful day. It's beautiful out. We're married and together."

"And don't forget, we're going to have a child. One of our own."

"Are you worried about it?"

"Not really," Jadeite said. "I think you are going to be an incredible mother. And I won't be too awful at the parenting thing. I'll probably need your help with the discipline thing, but I'll learn. We both will." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy Jed. I'm happy with you. Happy we're together. I know we have battles ahead, but I think we can do it this time."

"I know we can," Jadeite said.

Rei smiled up at him, but then a strange feeling started to come over her. She frowned, and instinctively pressed the emergency call button on her communicator as she stood.

"Grandfather," she hissed. "I think Grandfather's in trouble. Come on!"

Jadeite was already up and running toward the living quarters. Her grandfather had gone to make tea just before they had come out. They raced to where he had been and saw him facing a woman with long red hair. She was staring intently at her grandfather.

Her grandfather back flipped out of reach of the woman who had reached for his chest. Rei transformed in a blink, not even speaking her henshin phrase, and threw out an attack. The woman was hit from the side, but didn't go down. Instead she launched herself at Grandfather and held her hand to his chest. He struggled against her, expelling a bright light and pushing her away.

Sailor Mars and West Knight, now also transformed, threw a combined fire attack at the woman and she was knocked to the ground. Racing forward, Mars helped her grandfather to his feet just as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen appeared. Sailor Moon turned to grandfather and gave him a long look. He nodded and stepped toward her. She took out her Moon Wand and held it up.

Mars focused instead on the woman, who was trying to get past Jadeite to Grandfather. She would not let that happen. A bright light swept over them and the woman gasped, turning to pay closer attention to Sailor Moon.

Mars didn't look back, she already knew what was happening. They had discussed it after the attack on Reika. Mars had just never thought the next victim would be her own grandfather.

Throwing attack after attack, Mars and Jadeite kept the woman at bay until she gave a frustrated howl and stepped backwards, disappearing into a portal. Mars cried out in anger, wishing she could follow the woman who had gone after someone she loved dearly.

Instead she turned and hurried back to the man who had raised her. He had an indigo crystal in the palm of his hand and was speaking in a quiet voice to Sailor Moon. Mars looked around, making sure there was no one to see her, and released her henshin, gathering her grandfather close. The man might be short, but he was strong and powerful. He had fought off the enemy long enough for help to arrive. Tears pricked her eyes, but she was very proud of him.

Sailor Moon released her henshin and wrapped her arms around them both. "It's a good thing you're so strong old man," she teased.

He laughed. "Have to be strong to flirt with the ladies," he joked.

Rei rolled her eyes, but she was thankful he had a sense of humor, and that Usagi's playful teasing had lightened the mood.

"We have to find the rest of them," Mamoru said, standing close. "Not everyone is as strong as your grandfather."

"Hie," Rei said, nodding her head. "And then we need to find that woman and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else. I wonder who she is and how she was captured."

Jadeite shuddered behind her and she reached a hand out to run his shoulder. She hadn't thought about how her words would remind him of his own experiences. They all moved toward the family quarters together.

"I'm going to set up the meeting room," Mamoru said. "I'm sure everyone is anxious to find out what happened."

"Where were the others?" Rei asked.

"There's a Youma in the park." Mamoru said. "She was hoping to distract us. Usagi and I were needed here, so the others are busy with that one. Although, I think they should be done any minute."

"What if they need help?" Jadeite asked.

"Then they'll ask for it," Usagi said reasonably. "Remember, it's not like the old days when it was just us girls. They don't need me to take out a Youma. All of our powers have grown since we Bonded."

Just then the rest of the heroes appeared at the edges of the woods behind the jinja.

"See?" Usagi pointed. "They handled it."

Jadeite grinned at her and waved an arm for the rest to join them.

"I think we have the rest of the crystal carriers," Artemis said.

"Yes," Ami continued. "One is named Joe Powers. He's an American. He has the ability to move objects with his mind. This is called telekinesis. He holds the red Crystal."

"There is also a catholic priest named Father Byrne, who holds the orange crystal." Zoicite put a sheaf of papers in front of them as he spoke. "His power is strength."

"Fujimoto Ren holds the violet crystal and has accuracy." Artemis frowned. "They nickname him Rhett Butler because of his tendencies to be romantic with the ladies."

"And then there is Urawa Ryo. He has yellow and can divine future events." Ami frowned. "He may be the hardest to track down, or he might walk right up to us and ask for help. We aren't sure."

"It would be nice if he just walked up to us," Makoto said, laughing.

Suddenly there was a sound filling the room. A distress call from one of the communicators. Motoki needed help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki slid the milkshake down the counter to one of the teens who frequented the arcade. He really loved doing that. He'd seen it in an American western film and had practiced for hours. He smiled and waved as a new group of customers came in, and turned at a tap on his shoulder.

"Look," Unazuki, his little sister, pointed to the crane game. He groaned. Crane Game Joe, back again. The young man cleared out the crane game as soon as it was filled at least twice a month. He swore somehow the guy was cheating. No one was that good.

"Can you watch the counter for a minute?" he asked Unazuki.

"Yeah," she smiled. "While you're back there, grab another bottle of glass cleaner. I need to get the screens wiped down."

"Okay."

Motoki sighed and walked to the office to put in another call to the vending company. What he should have done was have them leave a bag to refill the game the moment Joe left. He made the call short, explaining the need and was promised another delivery later that day, as well as several bags he could put in one of the storage rooms to add more stuffed toys as needed.

He had just hung up the phone when he heard a shout and breaking glass. A couple of girls were screaming. Motoki lifted his communicator and called for help before rushing out of his office to see what was happening.

A creature with a red body suit and a strange white helmet was in the middle of the arcade. He lifted an arm and what looked like a mallet came out. The creature swung it around at the people in the arcade. Motoki raced to one of the kids, a little girl who couldn't have been more than eight, and pulled her out of the way, just in time.

He pushed her behind the counter and turned to see who else he could help, when he felt pain in his head and slumped to the ground, the world going dark.


	17. Chapter 17: To Find and Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemons

Day 15 (Thursday)  
continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were all comfortably sitting at the Hikawah Jinja discussing the remaining Crystal Carriers. There were only four left, though those who would be easiest to find were already healed. The list was there and ready to go, and plans had to be made.

Suddenly there was a sound filling the room. A distress call from one of the communicators. Motoki needed help. For just a moment Mamoru felt panic rise up in his throat. There was no one there to defend his best friend. Then he felt a calming hand over his own.

"Henshin Yo!" Usagi shouted, before touching her broach and changing rapidly into his favorite hero.

Mamoru transformed, becoming Tuxedo Kamen, and a moment later he had grabbed his wife around the waist and they disappeared from the jinja and reappeared just inside the doors to the Crown Game Center. Noise hit him first. It took a second to see what was happening.

Motoki was lying on the floor, unconscious, his blond hair streaked with blood. He took in the steady rise and fall of his friend's chest and was relieved, but knew they had to help him fast. Unfortunately they had to clear out the Crown before they could do that.

A few feet from Motoki, a red-haired man was standing in front of Joe Powers' hidden monster, his hand wrapped around a red crystal. He laughed at them as they appeared, but a moment later he frowned as more pairs of heroes arrived. Each group added more power and more opponents. They were stronger together.

Venus and North were mere seconds after them, then Mars and West and group by group until Sun Knight and Blue Moon Knight appeared last. They were still a bit shaky about teleporting, but they'd managed it. The rest of the group moved to intercept the red haired man.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen focused entirely on Joe, who was now screaming "Gesen," over and over again and swinging around his arm, upon which a claw was attached. He yelled again as he threw an attack toward Blue Moon Knight, ignoring the two closing in on his location.

Taking the opportunity while Sailor Moon deflected the blow aimed towards her brother, Tuxedo Kamen circled around behind the monster that had taken over Joe. He frowned and tackled the monster from behind so that Sailor Moon could heal him. Joe didn't deserve to be changed in such away.

He had to duck as a burst of flame ricocheted his way. Attacks leapt back and forth from the other heroes and the red-haired man. Suddenly the red-haired young woman appeared. She launched an attack at Sun Knight, but it disappeared without hitting him. She gasped and tried again. Nothing happened.

His attention was drawn back to his own fight when Gesen changed his weapon to a long mallet and tried to strike out at Sailor Moon, but she dodged and Tuxedo Kamen wrapped him tightly with vines, preventing him from moving. She hurried to lift her wand and send out the healing.

The light from the Moon Wand was nearly blinding, and he wondered why it was so strong until he saw Motoki begin to rouse himself. The blood in his hair looked awful, but he seemed perfectly fine by the time he reached his hands and knees.

Tuxedo Kamen realized the monster had disappeared leaving Joe Powers in his arms. He gently released the young man and let the vines fade before he moved to help Motoki up and check him over.

The rest of the battle had ended without them noticing. Only West Knight had taken a hit, leaping in front of Mars, and though there was blood on his uniform and his wife was fussing over him, the young man was healed already, probably in the same burst Sailor Moon had used to heal Motoki and Joe.

"Hello. Can you help me?" came a voice behind him and he turned quickly, shocked that they had been taken by surprise.

Standing in the doorway of the arcade was a boy. He recognized him and nodded to Sailor Moon. "Have you come for help Ryo?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "If you can heal me and take the Crystal, they won't be able to turn me into a monster," he said.

Sailor Moon nodded and moved to his side. A moment later there was a bright silvery glow and the boy was holding a yellow Crystal in his palm. He passed it to her and she instantly hid it in her subspace pocket.

"Thank you," Ryo whispered.

"I'm glad you came," she said. "We were hoping you might since you're a pre-cog."

He nodded. "I just knew this was where I needed to be to find you today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I could have lost my best friend today," Mamoru said, his head resting on Usagi's thighs.

"But you didn't," Usagi reminded him. "He's safe, in the next bedroom over, with Reika"

Mamoru nodded, his stubble tickling her bare skin. They were in bed, and Usagi had the feeling he wanted her to take his mind off his troubles, but she knew he needed to talk them out first.

"Mamo-chan, it's okay to be upset."

"I know," he said, his voice breaking. "I just never thought… never thought anything could happen to him. Is this my fault? If I had figured it out sooner…"

"Don't!"

Usagi lifted his head off her legs and rolled him to the side, moving so that she was leaning over him, her nightshirt poofing out around her. "Mamo-chan. It wasn't Motoki who was a Carrier. I checked him the night we saved Reika. How many innocent people have been hurt because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? Do we have any control over that?"

"No Usako, but…"

She pressed her hand over his mouth. "Are you the one sending out Youma? Did you start the search for the Crystal Carriers?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Then are you to blame?" He hesitated and Usagi found herself growling. She was so angry that he was forced to endure this. "No Mamoru! It's not your fault!"

"Usako," he whispered, then grabbed her and held her close, his whole body shaking as he tried to control the overwhelming emotions. Sometimes Usagi thought he had more emotion in his little finger than anyone else combined. He never showed it to anyone but herself or Motoki, but he felt things so deeply. She only wished she could help him get over the pain of everything, and everyone, he had lost.

He turned her so that she was on her back and crawled over her. She spread her legs for him and he settled into the open space, his hand resting on her cheek for a long moment before he bent and kissed her.

"I love you Usako."

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered, and pulled him down to her.

She heard fabric tearing and a moment later his mouth found her breast, sucking hard on her right nipple, his hand torturing the left, pinching and squeezing as his teeth clamped down on the other. Her hands flew to his hair, holding him against her, but he pulled away and moved further down, spreading her legs further and bending his head to taste.

"I need you," he murmured. "All of you."

"Mamo…" she started, but her voice turned into a squeak as he captured her pearl between his teeth.

Usagi's legs fell further open. He bit hard and rubbed his tongue over her. At the same time, he slid two fingers inside her and rubbed her sensitive inner flesh. She moaned and lifted her hips. He drove his fingers deeper, slamming them deep into her. She began screaming with each thrust and he bit harder, roughly swiping his tongue over the captured nub. When she came he moved to lap up the mixture of sweet and salt and continued to lick her for another minute.

Mamoru sat up and pulled her hips forward, lifting them slightly, and then slid inside her in one swift motion. She moaned at the abrupt feeling of fullness. She always felt complete when he was inside her. She could sense his need to be in complete control and lay mostly still, though her hands clenched reflexively over his muscled shoulders.

He continued to thrust deep inside her. Each movement was deep, hard, and intense. He stared into her eyes as he moved inside her. He was fiercer with her than normal when they weren't transformed, but she could take him. They were perfectly matched, and she knew how much he needed her at that moment.

Usagi watched his face. She felt overpowered and found she liked it. When he released himself he collapsed on top of her, throbbing inside her. She moaned and spread her legs wider, exquisitely sore from the way he had been using her. Eventually his breathing slowed, and he pulled out of her. He kissed her sweetly.

He moved to pull out of her, but she refused, wrapping her legs over his and holding him tight. "Not yet," she whispered. She felt herself drowsing, exhausted from everything that had happened that day, but the feeling of him on her and in her was wonderful.

Mamoru slipped a pillow under her head and lay his head on her shoulder. "I love you Usako," he whispered.

"Love my Mamo…" Usagi replied, but her voice trailed off as sleep took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark General Heliodor paced back and forth in her chamber. Only recently had she been allowed to come forward and take her place as her mother's daughter, and already she had failed miserably on several occasions.

She'd been punished severely.

Today had marked her worst failure yet. That man had absorbed her attacks as though they didn't exist. She'd known Kunzite could absorb attacks, but this had been different. This Sun Knight had taken the attacks in as though they were a part of himself. After the fourth attempt to strike at him, she had pulled her uncle away and taken them to safety through a portal.

It had been too late to gather the Crystal anyway.

That hadn't stopped her mother from punishing her, calling her worthless in front of all the Youma. Except one. She turned to that Youma now. He was different from the others. He would only obey her, so the Queen had ordered him destroyed. Her mother had ever been wasteful. Instead Heliodor had taken him away and hidden him.

"I need to know why Sun Knight is unaffected by my attacks," she whispered. "I need to know so I can beat whatever is stopping them and take him out."

"Yes General Heliodor," he said. "Any other orders before I depart?"

"No Opal. Be safe."

He nodded to her and disappeared inside one of his time fields. She turned and began to pace again. Something had seemed so familiar about Sun Knight. The green of his eyes, the tilt to them, and the line of freckles over his nose. She knew that look, but she didn't know from where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 16 (Friday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shingo sat at the table across from his mother and father. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why they were looking at him the way they were. He hoped his father hadn't realized he was spending time with Usagi. He didn't want to be banned from seeing her.

Haruki stood, leaning against the counter behind them, a cup of coffee held in one hand, a piece of toast in the other. He gave Shingo a comforting look that promised help if he needed it.

"You've been offered a scholarship. At Mugen Gauken." His father said. "We would like you to go."

"A scholarship?"

"Yes. They've seen your scores and know about the contest you won and asked if we would send you. I explained we couldn't afford their tuition, so they've offered you a scholarship. I think you should take it."

"But… Mugen is all the way across town, and I don't know anyone there. One of you would have to drive me every morning, and…"

"It doesn't matter. It's a prestigious school and will open doors for you Shingo," his father said.

"I don't want to change schools. I like where I'm at, and next year I'll be in school with…" Shingo trailed off when Haruki shook his head behind them. "Friends. I don't want to leave all my friends behind."

Kenji made a sound in his throat as though he knew what Shingo had been about to say. "They've offered you a week to see what you think. If you like it, you'll switch schools now. I'm sure you can make friends just as easily there as at your current school."

Shingo shook his head. He didn't want to go.

"Promise me you'll give it a week," his father said, "if you truly don't like it, then I won't pressure you further," Kenji added with a side glance at Shingo's mother. "But if you do like it, they have dormitories where you can stay during the week. And you can be away from bad influences."

Ikuko's lips were pursed and she looked angry. He wondered what his mother was thinking. He only knew that going so far away to a school was not something he wanted to do. He didn't want to be separated from his sister, or have to travel such a long distance. He had responsibilities now. He knew though, that if he didn't promise to give it a chance, his father would take the scholarship whether he liked it or not.

"I'll give the school a chance," he said slowly, not looking at his father, but at Haruki who was typing furiously on the communicator behind his parents. Shingo sighed.

"Good. You start Monday Morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday morning found Usagi and Minako at the Catholic church where Father Byrne was taking confession. It was early, but Minako wasn't sure they would make it to school on time in spite of that. Thankfully they had let Haruna-sensei know they might be late the night before.

"He's this way," Minako said, pointing at the confessional.

"I don't want to spook him," Usagi said, sounding worried.

"I don't think we will," Minako said. "He's used to people coming to confession. I'm sure if we just explain what's happening…"

Minako was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Boxy!" a monster screamed.

Usagi was looking around and she touched her brooch even as Minako lifted her pen. She heard a man laugh and saw the red-haired Dark General disappear into a portal, holding an orange Crystal in his hand.

"Venus Power Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Sailor Venus moved quickly, pulling her chain from her waist even as Sailor Moon messaged for help. Boxy, as the priest had become upon the removal of his Crystal, was running at them.

"Venus Love Me chain!" she screamed, throwing the chain out to wrap around his arms and legs, pulling him toward them.

"Moon Healing Esca-" Sailor Moon was cut off by flame spearing toward her from the back of the church. Venus threw her out of the way, losing her grip on Boxy.

The flame was stopped by a bright orange shield with streaks of silver and gold. She gasped in shock as she was lifted up and turned several times. She felt her fuku melting into a new form and saw that Sailor Moon was going through a similar change.

The fuku were replaced by new ones, completely covered in sparkles. Sailor Moon's were silver and gold, while Venus' were mostly orange. The skirt turned white with two bands of orange trim and gloves appeared on her arms that were completely orange. A glow started and on her belly a crescent formed, laying on the curve, glowing brightly.

She watched Sailor Moon land lightly on her feet and stared at the other girl whose boots had turned silver with golden trim. They stared at one another in shock, then turned back to the fight. The red-haired girl general looked as surprised as they were. She threw another flame, but nothing happened to either of them.

The general disappeared and they turned their attention back to the monster that had taken over the priest. Venus whipped her chain back around him, and a moment later Sailor Moon had healed him and was kneeling beside him on the ground, urging him to stay down for a moment.

"What happened?" North Knight asked, appearing beside her with Tuxedo Kamen a moment later. "We had to get out of class and couldn't bring the others." He pulled her into his arms.

"The Dark General's got to him first. We thought they were both gone, but the girl threw a surprise attack at us. And then… this," she waved her hand over herself to illustrate the changes.

Tuxedo Kamen already had his arms wrapped around Sailor Moon and she saw him check her over.

"What is it?"

"A power-up maybe? Luna said our powers would grow when we were with our Soul-Bonded, but I didn't realize it would be this drastic."

"I don't know what to say. It looks pretty though," he added in a whisper directly into her ear, making her shiver. "You are so beautiful."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. The other thing was that suddenly there was a light on our bellies and a shield surrounded us both."

"Could it be…" Tuxedo Kamen was frowning and Venus wondered what he was thinking. "The babies might have sensed you were in danger and protected you."

She frowned, thinking it over. It was certainly possible. She and Usagi were both pregnant with twins. Neither of them had been directly in the line of an attack since they'd discovered their pregnancy, though they'd been close several times. Was this something the babies had done?

"Whatever it is, I think we need to talk about it later," Sailor Moon said, standing. She was looking around at the damage. "I can't leave the church like this."

"You've done more than enough to help," Father Byrne insisted.

"We should have come yesterday," Sailor Moon said, and Venus could hear the self-recrimination in her voice.

"From what I understand there were several attacks yesterday," the priest corrected. "At an arcade, in one of the parks, and at a Shinto shrine. That's certainly enough for one day," he added.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Still. We could have come. I'm sorry." She turned to look over the church again and a bright glow emanated from her. Venus knew she was using her power to fix everything. Even knowing, it was incredible to watch the confessional and the front pew repair themselves and to see the things that had been broken or burned in the attack fix themselves in an instant.

"Incredible," the priest whispered. "It's a miracle."

"No," Sailor Moon said. "Not a miracle as you know them. I'm not like your Savior. I'm just a girl. Sometimes people just have to be a bit more to help others." She shrugged. "It's just what we do."

The priest thanked her again and again, but Sailor Moon brushed it off. Venus could tell she was getting frustrated. She moved to the side of Father Byrne and helped him to his office. One of the nuns came in a moment later, and gasped seeing one of the Senshi in the office with him.

"He was attacked. He has been healed, but he may need to rest a bit," she said to the nun who nodded and led him away quickly talking about letting him nap. She rushed back out to the others and they teleported to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment.

"We have to find the last one," Usagi said after she had released her henshin. "We can't put it off."

"We're on it," Mamoru said. "But he still hasn't returned home."

Venus had nearly forgotten that Haruki and Shingo had gone to look for the man the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 17 (Saturday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna. The name made him shiver. It was beautiful. As he approached the door Haruki ran his fingers through his hair. Today was the day he would meet his soulmate. Was he prepared for it?

The only thing he knew for certain was that he was not going to make the same mistakes Mamoru and the others had made with their soulmates. He was going to be cool, calm, and in control. He wasn't going to push or pressure her in any way.

He lifted his hand, fisted it, and pulled it back to his side. Shaking his head, he turned away, then turned back. He had to see her. She was his soulmate after all. There had to be a way for him to maintain his poise.

The door opened suddenly and he stood, shocked, staring at the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Emerald green hair fell down her back, a tiny portion held in a small bun to pull the strands out of her face. Her red-brown eyes were wide and lovely, and she had the figure of a goddess and skin that looked smooth and silky.

Haruki gulped.

"Hi," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away.

The girl, Setsuna, let out a small sound. Then she was pulling at him, tugging him into her apartment. "You're here. You're alive! How are you alive? I thought you were dead. How?"

Haruki opened his mouth to speak but Setsuna kept talking.

"I've thought you were dead for more than seven years. I don't understand this. I searched and searched for you, but I didn't get there in time. But somehow you're alive. I thought I was going to be alone. Always alone, standing guard at a door no one even wants to use."

She started to cry. Instinctively Haruki wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't know you thought I was dead," he whispered. "I didn't know I was supposed to be dead."

"You were supposed to die the day your mother did," she explained, still weeping. "And I was so alone."

Haruki frowned. "I was with my cousin that day instead," he explained. "Shingo and Usagi were both screaming that I had to come and see them, so I spent the morning at their house instead of going with my mother."

"Lugh!" Setsuna said, weeping even more wildly.

"It's Haruki, in this life," he explained. He didn't really understand much of his past life. He had none of the memories, just vague impressions.

Setsuna gave a tremulous smile. "It suits you," she said. "Shining sun. I like it."

Haruki laughed, "I'm glad you approve."

"I'm not alone," she whispered again, as though trying to force herself to believe it.

Haruki felt her press him against the wall, and then her lips were on his. His arms tightened around her, his fists clenching in the fabric of her dress as he pulled her even closer. Her lips moved to his neck and her hands speared into his hair as she took his lips again. Overwhelmed, he held tight and let her explore his mouth with her tongue before spearing his own into her to taste.

She pulled at him, and next thing he knew both of them were falling to the floor, still in the genkan, and she was ripping at his shirt, tearing it over his head to lay a trail of kisses over his chest. She nipped at him, licked his chest, and rubbed her hands over his extremely sensitive and slightly ticklish skin, making him groan and try to hold back a laugh.

Within moments he found his pants and boxers gone, and then she was slipping back and forth over him, her wet folds making him groan with need.

"Take me, now," she demanded.

Haruki lost all control of himself. He rolled her over so that she was on her back and slipped inside her with one smooth stroke. She hissed slightly and then her legs were wrapping around him and holding him to her. He completed the connection and light covered them, green and orange, mixing and blending. It should have been garish. Instead it was incredibly beautiful, with swirls of color.

Music surrounded them in a sweet melody with wild undertones. He felt the warmth of a summer breeze over his skin and the echo of an ancient sigh, and then he was moving. In and out, together they took. They shared. They connected completely.

"Setsuna," she whispered.

"Haruki," she moaned. "Mine," she added and bit him hard on the shoulder.

Unable to stop the instant reaction he pistoned in and out of her driving both of them further and further until he felt like he would die if he didn't get closer. He wanted to crawl inside her and never leave. He heard her moan and then there was a moment of silence before she screamed as her inner walls convulsed around him, dragging his own furious orgasm out. His hips seemed to move without thought and then he was filling her and filling her with his seed.

He collapsed over her, then rolled so that she was lying over him, still connected. Panting in harmony, they were both filled with hundreds of memories that were overwhelming. Haruki's eyes opened for a moment and he stared up at the dome that coalesced over them, a form of protection to keep them safe and together until the Soul-Bond finished reforging.

Clinging even tighter to her, Haruki began to remember everything he had loved about her in their last life. But he wanted more. He wanted to know everything she had seen and done, and endured, in this life.


	18. Chapter 18: New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know it took forever to update, so you get an extra long chapter and a bonus chapter at the same time! I hope you all really enjoy this.
> 
> Credit: This chapter was co-written by Astraearose-silvermoon. She is absolutely wonderful! You should all go check out her work. She does a lot with Hotaru, and I really enjoy her stories. We also share a few characters back and forth between us. The pups are her creation and I adore them.

Day 19 (Monday)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing at the doorway of the classroom watching the other students, Shingo frowned. He was tired and frustrated. They had spent most of the weekend searching for the final Crystal Carrier. Haruki had also found Setsuna, but Shingo hadn't had any luck. And now here he was, forced to come to a different school.

Several of the students were teasing one young boy wearing glasses. Shingo wasn't sure he wanted to be at the academy in the first place, and with several jerks in the class, he decided almost instantly that it was a bad fit. Unfortunately, he had promised his father a full week since the school was offering a full scholarship.

A young girl entered the classroom, walking slowly, her head down. It looked like she was in pain and he wondered what had happened to her. In the front row several girls sniggered and one put her leg out and tripped the girl.

Filled with rage, Shingo leapt from his seat and hurried to help the girl up and pick up her things. She looked at him, obviously surprised, and he sucked in a breath full of shock. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had amethyst eyes and black hair with shades of purple where the light touched it. Her skin was pale, nearly translucent and she had the most incredible face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

She gave him a strange look, but nodded. "If you don't want everyone to hate you, then you should probably stay away from me. No one likes me," she whispered.

His heart clenched. He thought she was the most beautiful being in the world. In fact, she looked almost otherworldly. He blushed and stuttered a question.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tomoe Hotaru," she said. "Yours?"

"Tsukino Shingo," he whispered, feeling shy. Then it hit him. Hotaru. He knew that name. As soon as the thought occurred he saw an image of the girl in his mind. She was changed though, older, perhaps seventeen, and was wearing a long gown, purple like her hair and holding a glaive across her lap as she giggled.

He blinked. She was Hotaru. His soulmate. He held out his hand and she reached for him.

"Don't let her touch you," one of the girls in the front row tittered, "her freak disease will pass to you and you'll be a freak too."

Shocked and angry, Shingo turned to look at the girl. "I'd rather be a freak than a snobby, self-centered, stuck up wit…" Hotaru covered his mouth with her hand, stopping him.

"You really don't want to make that one mad," she said. "She has a lot of friends, and they aren't very nice. If you aren't careful they'll catch you in the courtyard after school and beat you."

He looked over at her, eyes wide. He'd been beaten up before, of course, but that was before Usagi had stepped in. When she'd been in sixth grade she had seen several boys pushing him around. She had made it perfectly clear that anyone touching her brother would suffer the consequences. Now there was no Usagi to protect him, and judging by the look on Hotaru's face, no one ever stepped in to protect her either.

Something had to be done, but he wasn't very strong in his normal form, and one of the first things Kunzite had taught him was not to solve human problems in superhero form. It was unfair and he could really hurt someone. He didn't know exactly what to do.

"Hotaru," he said, keeping his voice low, "I'd rather be beaten up than to stoop to their level. I don't want to be beaten, you understand, but this isn't right. They shouldn't treat you like this."

Hotaru nodded. "They hate me because it's my fathers school, but he never steps in. He's too busy with his experiments," Hotaru said, then gasped.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and then moved swiftly, but obviously painfully, to the back of the class. As he watched her go Shingo felt something build up inside of him but then the teacher came in. The Sensei introduced him the class, then he moved to sit near Hotaru. He wasn't giving up that easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru sat next to Shingo, nervously trailing her fingers back and forth over the edge of her skirt. Never before had she been so acutely aware of another person. She wished she hadn't said so much. He might think she was bragging about her father. The truth was just the opposite. Her father frightened her, and she hated being the daughter of the person in charge of the school. It brought far too much attention to her, most of it negative.

With a sigh she twisted the hem of her skirt around her finger, wishing she could go back in time ten minutes and take back what she had told him. He was the first person who had been truly nice to her in years.

She didn't count the adults. They were all smarmy and obvious about only being kind to get approval from her father. Not that he ever noticed. He spent most of his time in the laboratory he'd had built under the school. A slimy, damp place, full of experiments that stunk and made the place feel… wrong.

Shingo seemed awfully nice. Not selfish or stuck-up like a lot of the students. The teacher announced he was a potential scholarship student and she heard giggles from the group of girls up front.

Asami tittered and laughed and turned to point at Shingo. Rage welled up in Hotaru and for a moment she wanted to run across the room and smack the girl. She was the worst sort. Rich and beautiful, and spoiled. Hopelessly spoiled.

Daiki, her 'boyfriend,' guffawed, sounding something like a donkey. He too was wealthy and spoiled with rather good looks, which meant the pair were among the most popular students at the school. That usually meant they also got away with everything as their parents both donated vast sums of money.

Hotaru sighed, peeping at Shingo as he sat next to her. He was quiet and still in the face of their taunts, not saying anything in his own defense. She wanted him to speak up, but in truth he seemed rather bored by it. He had been far more upset when the focus had been on her. That realization made her pause and she wondered what he was thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shingo was already sure he did not want to attend the private school. Not only were there very unsavory characters for other students, he had an odd feeling as he walked the halls between classes. Not from the kids. They seemed mostly normal for spoiled, stuck-up rich kids. No there was a strange feeling of anger and hostility that seemed to fester within the building itself.

It occurred to him that there was something more going on, and he wondered if he should tell Mamoru and Usagi. They might be able to do something about it, though he wasn't sure what.

The truth was he wanted to get out immediately. He felt sick to his stomach and knew instinctively it was because something was terribly wrong. Frustrated, he moved into a hidden alcove in the courtyard and bent over, worried he would be ill.

He breathed in through his nose and out his mouth, but it didn't seem to help. Instead he focused on the one bright spot at the academy. The only person he even liked at all was the one girl who hadn't spoken a word since the first class they had together .

Hotaru.

How had it been so easy to find her? He'd thought it would take weeks with nothing more to go on than a first name. Instead it had happened by chance. He didn't mind. And somehow they were in every class together. Something like that rarely happened. He wondered if it was fate.

Usagi had called Hotaru his bride. He blushed. He was far too young to be thinking in terms like that, but he liked her very much. And he wouldn't mind breaking her out of the school and taking her to the public school where she wouldn't be treated so horribly.

Shingo wondered why she was in so much pain. What could have happened to her. Was it from the other student bullying her? Did her father hurt her? Was it an old accident or injury? He wanted to know.

In fact, Shingo wanted to know every little thing there was to know about Hotaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The other kids circled closer and Hotaru felt Shingo pushing her backward and around so that she was behind him. She wanted to do something, but she was weak, tired, and hurting. She didn't know how to fight. It wasn't a leap to think he didn't have a clue either.

One boy lunged, trying to grab her arm and Shingo smacked at him with his fist, but it wasn't a good shot and slid off the boy's arm. He tried again and Shingo knocked his hand away, this time looking more in control.

"You think you're you so special just because it's your father's school!" Asami said in a haughty tone. "I won't forgive you for that."

"You're a freak," said another girl, "and apparently it's catching." She sneered at Shingo, who still stood protectively in front of Hotaru.

"Give us the girl," one of the boys said, glaring. "Maybe we'll let you go."

Hotaru felt Shingo stiffen. "No," he said, his voice hard and angry.

Daiki swaggered forward and shoved Shingo. He moved backward, pulling Hotaru with him. They almost toppled over, but he stood his ground. She was becoming very nervous. In his determination to protect her, he was going to end up hurt.

Hotaru knew she had to let the others have her to protect Shingo.

A sound rumbled and echoed in the courtyard. She looked up, but there were no clouds in the sky. She hadn't seen a bright flash, but it certainly had sounded like thunder. The noise came again and she realized belatedly that it was a growl, not weather. It seemed to echo, coming from two directions.

Then Hotaru looked back and realized it wasn't an echo at all. Behind them, less than ten paces away, were two massive creatures. They had the form of large wolves, but on their backs were wings, spread open. Their fur was thick, and ruffled as though they were angry. One had mostly black fur with a sheen of purple hidden in the strands, though there were patches of silver. The other was just the opposite, mostly silver with purple-tinged black spots.

Hotaru gasped in awe and felt Shingo turn to look as well. Somehow, she felt no fear. Something told her the wolves were no danger. Not to them at least.

She heard one of the girls say something in a shaking voice, but several of the boys seemed to think the wolves would chase Shingo and Hotaru down and eat them. Ridiculous. She was by far the weakest person in the courtyard, but that meant nothing to her at the moment. She sensed the wolves were there for one reason only. To protect herself and Shingo.

There was a protracted moment of silence, and it seemed as though everyone there was trying to decide what to do. Daiki snarled and moved toward Shingo again. The wolves pounced but not at Hotaru and Shingo.

The dark one Hotaru believed to be the female of the pair stalked the girl that made the jibe at Shingo and snapped her teeth. The other one stalked Daiki and snarled.

"RUN" another boy shouted. The gang ran and the wolves collapsed. And shrunk. Hotaru and Shingo's eyes widened and they picked them up.

They were young. They appeared to be only a month or two old. Far too young to be in a fight. Hotaru looked down at the pup in her arms.

"They're so small. Just babies really. I feel like they belong with us."

Shingo nodded. "I feel it too," he whispered. "It's like we were meant to meet them."

Shingo felt a dark presence nearby and it chilled him to the bones. "We have to get out of here," he whispered.

"Hotaru" it was a male voice and Hotaru's back stiffened. That was the strange voice that sometimes seemed to take over her father.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and silver and Hotaru and Shingo found themselves in the living room of an apartment. Shingo let out a relieved breath. "Usagi! Help."

"I've got you," a girl said in a sweet voice as she pulled Shingo into her arms. "Are you okay? We felt your fear from here."

Hotaru looked back and forth between Shingo and the girl. He turned and waved an arm at her. Cautiously she moved forward.

"We're okay. Hotaru, this is my sister Usagi. Usagi, I found her."

"Then I guess you don't hate dad anymore," she said with a conspiratorial wink at Shingo. Hotaru was confused. Had Shingo been looking for her?

"There's something wrong at that school," he continued, shuddering. "I don't think it's safe. Not for me, or anyone."

"Then you shouldn't go back," a young man with thick black hair and reading glasses perched on his nose came into the room.

"I promised I would give it a week."

"If it is dangerous, we won't let you go back," said another boy with bright, coppery red hair and green eyes. He was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. "She probably shouldn't go back either. Would you really let her go into danger."

Shingo muttered something Hotaru didn't catch, but Usagi had turned on the other boy. "Enough! I'll talk to mom and see what she says, but the last thing we want is for Shingo to be in the same position I am with dad. We have to do this carefully."

The blonde let go of Shingo and hurried toward her. "Hi Hotaru. I know you are probably pretty confused right now. But we sensed an evil presence and had to pull you out of there. I'm sorry if we frightened you."

"It was my dad," she whispered. "Or not really him. It was the thing that sometimes takes over my dad."

"Come on and sit down. These pups are adorable. How old are they? Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Let her breathe Usako," said the boy with black hair.

Hotaru found herself sitting in a comfortable chair with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands before she could blink.

"We don't know how old they are," Shingo was explaining. "They came to save us from the other kids."

"What other kids?" Mamoru asked. "I didn't see any when I searched."

"They were gone by the time the weird presence came."

A knock came on the door and two girls entered the room. One had long black hair and one long blonde hair. "We found them!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly. "We found Haruka and Michiru!"

Something stirred in Hotaru at the mention of those names and she looked up from the pup in her arms, and met Shingo's eyes.


End file.
